Un beso en París
by GleekFBR
Summary: La torre Eiffel, Amélie y un montón de reyes que se llaman Luis. Esto es todo lo que Quinn conoce de Francia. Por eso, cuando sus padres le anuncian que pasará un año en un internado de París, la idea no acaba de convencerla. Pero, en la Ciudad del Amor, conoce a la chica ideal: Santana Lopez. Es lista, encantadora y muy guapa. El único problema es que también tiene novia.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí está todo lo que se acerca de Francia: Madeline, Amelia y Moulin Rouge. La Torre Eiffel y el Arco del Triunfo, aunque no tengo idea de cuál es la función de ninguno de ellos. Napoleón, María Antonieta, y un montón de reyes llamados Louis. Tampoco estoy segura de lo que ellos hicieron, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con la Revolución Francesa, lo que tiene que ver con el Día de la Bastilla. El museo de arte es llamado Louvre, tiene forma de pirámide y la Mona Lisa vive ahí junto con la estatua de la mujer a la que le faltan los brazos. Hay cafés o bistrós o como sea que le llamen en cada esquina. Y mimos. La comida se supone que sea buena, y la gente toma mucho vino y fuma muchos cigarrillos.

E oído que no les gustan los americanos, ni los zapatos deportivos blancos.

Hace unos meses atrás mi papá me inscribió en un internado. Sus palabras prácticamente crepitaban por el teléfono mientras declaraba que vivir en el extranjero seria una "buena experiencia de aprendizaje" y un "recuerdo que sería un tesoro por siempre". Si. Un recuerdo. Y yo señalaría su mal uso de la palabra como si ya no estuviera volviéndome loca.

Desde su anuncio, he estado gritando, pidiendo, y llorando, pero nada lo ha convencido de cambiar de opinión. Y ahora tengo una nueva visa de estudiante y un pasaporte, cada uno declarándome: Quinn Fabray, ciudadano de los Estados Unidos de América. Y ahora estoy aquí con mis padres (desempacando mis cosas en una habitación más pequeña que mi maleta) la nueva estudiante de último año en la Escuela de América en París.

No es que sea malagradecida. Es decir, es París. ¡La ciudad de la luz! ¡La ciudad más romántica del mundo! No soy inmune a eso. Es sólo esta cosa del internado internacional, es mucho más sobre mi papá que lo es sobre mí. Desde que se agoto de trabajar y empezó a escribir libros tontos que se convertían en películas más tontas, el a tratado de impresionar a sus grandes amigos de Nueva York sobre lo refinado y rico que es.

Mi padre no es refinado. Pero es rico.

No siempre ha sido así. Cuando mis padres todavía estaban casados, estábamos estrictamente por debajo de la clase media. Fue alrededor del tiempo de divorcio, que todas las huellas de decencia desaparecieron, y su sueño de ser el siguiente gran escritor sureño fue reemplazado por su sueño de ser el siguiente escritor publicado. Así que empezó a escribir estas novelas ambientadas en la pequeña Ciudad de Georgia sobre gente con buenos valores estadounidenses que se enamoran y luego contraen enfermedades que amenazan la vida y mueren.

Es en serio.

Me deprime totalmente, pero a las mujeres les encantan. Aman las novelas de mi padre y aman sus suéteres de punto y su sonrisa falsa y, por supuesto, su bronceado anaranjado. Lo han vuelto un bestseller y un idiota total.

Dos de sus libros han sido llevados al cine y tres más están en producción, que es desde donde su verdadero dinero viene. Hollywood. Y, de alguna manera, este dinero extra y supuesto prestigio han deformado su cerebro y le han hecho pensar que debo vivir en Francia. Por un año. Sola. No entiendo por qué no me pudo mandar a Australia o a Irlanda o a cualquier otro lugar donde el inglés sea el lenguaje nativo. La única palabra francesa que conozco es oui, lo que significa "si", y solo recientemente aprendí que se deletrea o-u-i y no w-e-e.

Al menos la gente en mi nuevo colegio habla inglés. Fue fundado por americanos pretenciosos que nos les gustaba la compañía de sus propios hijos. Quiero decir, en serio. ¿Quién envía a sus hijos a un internado? Es tan Hogwarts. Solo que mi colegio no tiene lindos magos o caramelos mágicos o lecciones de vuelo.

En lugar de eso, estoy atrapada con otros 99 estudiantes. Hay 25 en toda mi clase de último año, como opuesto a los 600 que había en Atlanta. Y estoy estudiando las mismas cosas que estudié en el William McKinley High School excepto que ahora estoy registrada en clases de inicio de francés.

O, si. Inicio de francés. Sin duda en el primer año. Yo rockeo totalmente.

Mamá dice que debo perder el factor amargo, pronto, pero ella no es la que deja atrás a su fabulosa mejor amiga, Mercedes. O su fabuloso trabajo en el Royal Midtown 14 multiplex*(* Cine famoso en estados unidos). O a Puck, el fabuloso chico que trabaja en el Royal Midtown 14 multiplex.

Y todavía no puedo creer que me separen de mi hermana, Beth, quien

tiene solamente 7 años y muy joven para dejarla sola en la casa después de la escuela. Sin mí, probablemente va a ser molestada por el loco chico que vive cerca de la casa, el que tiene toallas sucias de Coca-cola colgando de sus ventanas. O Beth tal vez comería accidentalmente algo que contenga colorante rojo #40 y su garganta se cerraría y nadie estaría allí para llevarlo al hospital. Incluso podría morir. Y apuesto a que no mdejarían volar a casa para el funeral y lo tendría que visitar al cementerio yo sola y papá le habría elegido un horrible querubín de granito para ir encima de su tumba.

Y espero que papá no espere que llene solicitudes para alguna universidad en Rusia o Rumania. Mi sueño es estudiar la teoría de la filmación en la universidad de California. Quiero ser la mejor crítica femenina de la nación. Algún día seré invitada a cada festival, y tendré una columna en el periódico y un programa de televisión y una página web ridículamente popular. Hasta ahora solo tengo la página web, y no es tan popular. Todavía.

Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para trabajar en ella, eso es todo.

"Quinn, es el momento"

"¿Qué?" Levanto la vista de mi trabajo de doblar camisas en perfectos

cuadrados.

Mi mamá me mira y toca su collar de tortuga. Mi padre, vestido con una camisa de polo color durazno y zapatos blancos de navegación, está viendo a través de la ventana de mi cuarto. Es tarde, pero desde la calle una mujer canta algo de ópera.

Mis padres necesitan regresar a sus habitaciones del hotel. Ambos tienen vuelos en la mañana.

"Oh" Agarro la camisa que está en mis manos un poco más fuerte.

Papá se aparta de la ventana, y me alarmo al ver que sus ojos están mojados. Algo sobre la idea de mi padre (incluso si es mi padre) al borde de las lágrimas trae un nudo a mi garganta.

"Bueno, creo que en algún momento crecen"

Mi cuerpo está congelado. Él agarra mis miembros rígidos y me da un abrazo de oso. Su agarre es aterrador. "Cuídate. Estudia mucho y has algunos amigos. Y cuidado con los ladrones," añade "a veces trabajan en pareja".

Asiento en su hombro y él me suelta. Y luego se va.

Mi mamá se queda atrás. "Tendrás un año maravilloso aquí" dice "Simplemente lo sé" Me muerdo el labio para evitar que tiemble y ella me atrae a sus brazos. Trato de respirar. Inhala. Cuenta hasta tres. Exhala. Su piel huele a loción de toronja. "Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa" ella dice.

Casa. Atlanta ya no es mi casa.

"Te amo, Quinn."

Estoy llorando ahora "También te amo, cuida de Beth por mí."

"Por supuesto."

"Y de Capitán Jack" digo "Asegúrate de que Beth le alimente y le cambie su cama y llene su botella de agua. Y asegúrate de que no le de muchas golosinas porque le hacen engordar y luego no puede salir de su iglú. Pero asegúrate de que al menos le de algunas cada día, porque igual necesita vitamina C y el no va a tomar el agua si le echa aquellas gotas de vitamina-"

Me atrae otra vez y pone un mecha de cabello detrás de mi oreja. "Te amo," dice otra vez.

Y luego mi mamá hace algo que, incluso después de todos los papeles y boletos de avión y presentaciones, no veo venir. Algo que pasaría un año después de todas formas, cuando dejara el colegio, pero no importa cuántos días o meses o años e anhelado por esto, todavía no estoy preparada cuando pasa.

Mi madre se va. Estoy sola.

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento venir, pero no puedo evitarlo.

PÁNICO.

Me dejaron. ¡Mis padres me dejaron! ¡EN FRANCIA!

Mientras tanto, Francia esta extrañamente silenciosa. Incluso la cantante de ópera se ha ido. No puedo perderlo. Las paredes aquí son más pequeñas que una curita, así que si lloro, mis vecinos (mis nuevos compañeros de clase) oirían todo. Voy a estar enferma. Voy a vomitar ese extraño tapenade de berenjenas que comí en la cena, y todo el mundo escuchará, y nadie me va a invitar a ver a los mimos escapar de sus cajas invisibles, o lo que sea que hace la gente aquí en su tiempo libre.

Corro a mi fregadero y me salpico agua en la cara, pero explota y también moja mi camisa. Y ahora estoy llorando más fuerte, porque no he desempacado mis toallas, y la ropa mojada me recuerda esos a estúpidos juegos de agua en Six Flags* (* Parque de diversiones) a los que Mercedes y Sam solían arrastrarme, donde el agua es del color equivocado, huele a pintura y tiene billones y trillones de bacterias en ella. Oh Dios. ¿Qué pasa si hay bacterias en el agua? ¿El agua de Francia es segura para beber?

Patética. Soy patética.

¿Cuántos adolescentes de 17 años no matarían por dejar la casa? Mis vecinos no están experimentando ningún colapso. Ningún sonido de alguien llorando viene de sus paredes del cuarto. Agarro una camisa de la cama para secarme, cuando me llega una solución. Mi almohada. Me dejo caer de bruces en la cama y sollozo y sollozo y sollozo.

Alguien está tocando la puerta.

No. Seguramente no es mi puerta.

¡Ahí está otra vez!

"¿Hola?" una chica llama desde el pasillo, "¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?" No, no estoy bien. VETE. Pero ella llama otra vez, y soy obligada a arrastrarme fuera de mi cama y abrir la puerta. Una rubia con rizos largos, espera al otro lado. Es alta. "¿Estás bien?" Su voz es gentil "Soy Brittany; vivo en la cuarto de al lado. ¿Eran esos tus padres los que se acaban de ir?"

Mis ojos hinchados son una señal afirmativa.

"Llore la primera noche también" Ella inclina la cabeza, piensa por un momento y luego asiente "Vamos. Chocolat chaud."

"¿Un show de chocolate?" ¿Por qué querría ver un show de chocolate? Mi mamá me abandonó y estoy aterrorizada de dejar mi habitación y—

"No" Ella sonríe "Chaud. Caliente. Chocolate caliente. Puedo hacer algo en mi cuarto."

Oh.

A pesar de mi misma, la sigo. Brittany me para con su mano como un guardia de seguridad. Está usando anillos en sus cinco dedos. "No olvides tu llave. La puerta se cierra automáticamente detrás de ti"

"Lo sé" Y tiro del collar de debajo de mi camisa para probarlo. Puse mi llave dentro de él durante este fin de semana, en el Seminario de Habilidades para la Vida para nuevos estudiantes después de que nos dijeran lo fácil que era quedarnos afuera.

Entramos a su cuarto. Suspiro. Es del mismo tamaño imposible de mi cuarto, siete por diez pies, con el mismo mini-escritorio, mini-tocador, mini-cama, mini-nevera, mini-fregadero, y mini-ducha. (No mini-retrete, esos son compartidos y se encuentran en el pasillo) Pero… a diferencia de mi propia habitación estéril, cada centímetro de la pared y el techo está cubierto de afiches, fotos, papel brillante para envolver y folletos de colores brillantes escritos en francés.

"¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo has estado aquí?" Pregunto.

Brittany me da un pañuelo y me sueno la nariz, hago un sonido, terrible como un ganso enojado, pero ella no se inmutó ni hizo una cara. "Llegué ayer. Éste es mi cuarto año aquí, así que no tuve que ir a los seminarios. Volé sola, así que he estado saliendo sola, esperando a que mis amigos lleguen." Ella ve alrededor con las manos en sus caderas, admirando su trabajo. Veo una pila de revistas, tijeras y cinta adhesiva en su piso y me doy cuenta de que es trabajo en progreso. "No está mal ¿eh? Las paredes blancas no van conmigo."

Doy vuelta en su cuarto, examinando todo. Rápidamente descubro que la mayoría de las caras son las mismas cinco personas: John, Paul, George, Ringo* (*Integrantes de la banda Los Beatles) y otro jugador de soccer que no reconozco.

"Los Beatles son todo lo que oigo. Mis amigos su burlan de mi pero—"

"¿Quién es este?" señalo al jugador de soccer. Está usando una camiseta roja y blanca, y tiene pelo y cejas negras. Bastante apuesto.

"Cesc Fabregas* (*Jugador español). Dios, el es el pasante más increíble. Juega para Arsenal. ¿El club de fútbol inglés? ¿No te suena?"

Muevo mi cabeza. No soy muy fan de los deportes, pero tal vez debería. "Buenas piernas sin embargo."

"Lo sé ¿verdad? Se pueden clavar clavos con esos muslos." Mientras Brittany prepara chocolat chaud en el plato caliente, me entero de que ella también es una estudiante de último año, y que sólo juega al fútbol durante el verano porque nuestra escuela no tiene un programa, pero ella solía estar en All-State en Massachusetts. De allí viene, Boston. Y me recuerda que debo llamarle "futbol" aquí, que (cuando pienso en ello) en realidad tiene más sentido. Y a ella no parece molestarle cuando la fastidio con preguntas o toco sus cosas.

Su cuarto es asombroso. Además de la parafernalia*(*accesorios) pegada en sus muros, tiene una docena de tazas de té de porcelana lleno de anillos de brillo de plástico, anillos de plata con piedras de ámbar y anillos de vidrio con flores prensadas. Ya parece que ha vivido aquí durante años.

Me pruebo un anillo que tiene un dinosaurio de goma conectado. El T Rex brilla con luces rojas, amarillas y azules cuando lo aprieto. "Desearía tener un cuarto como este." Lo amo, pero soy demasiado loca por la limpieza como para tener algo así por mí misma. Necesito paredes limpias y un escritorio limpio y todo puesto en su lugar todo el tiempo.

Brittany se ve agradecida por el cumplido.

"¿Estos son tus amigos?" Pongo el dinosaurio de vuelta a la taza de té y señalo una foto pegada a su espejo. Es gris y sombría e impreso en papel grueso y brillante. Es evidente que es producto de una clase de fotografía para la escuela. Hay cuatro personas de pie ante un cubo hueco gigante, y la abundancia de ropa de color negro con estilo y deliberadamente pelo revuelto revela que Brittany pertenece al grupo residente de arte. Por alguna razón, estoy sorprendida. Sé que su cuarto es artístico y ella tiene todos esos anillos en sus dedos, pero el resto está bien definido (suéter lila, vaqueros ajustados, voz suave). Y luego está la cosa del soccer, pero ella no es marimacha tampoco.

Ella irrumpe en una amplia sonrisa. "Si. Dani tomo esa en La Defense. Esos son Finn, Santana, Rachel y yo. Los conocerás mañana en el desayuno. Bueno, a todos excepto a Dani. Ella se graduó el año pasado."

La boca de mi estómago se empieza a abrir. ¿Era eso una invitación a sentarme con ella?

"Pero estoy segura de que la conocerás pronto de todos modos, porque ella está saliendo con Santana. Ella esta ahorita en Parsons Paris*(* Escuela de arte y diseño) por fotografía."

Nunca escuche de eso, pero asentí como si estuviera considerando ir por mi misma algún día.

"Ella es muy talentosa" El borde en su voz sugiere otra cosa, pero no la presiono "Finn y Rachel están saliendo también" Añade.

Ah. Brittany debe estar soltera.

Desafortunadamente, no puedo responder. Volviendo a casa yo estaba saliendo con mi amigo Sam. El era más o menos alto, más o menos gracioso y tenía un más o menos decente cabello. Era una de esas situaciones tipo "Como nadie mejor esta alrededor, ¿quieres salir?". Lo único que hacíamos era besarnos, y ni siquiera era muy genial. Mucha saliva. Siempre tenía que secarme la barbilla.

Rompimos cuando supe de Francia, pero no fue la gran cosa. No lloré ni le envié mensajes suplicando. Ahora el está saliendo con Penny Owen, quien está en el coro y tiene un brillante cabello tipo comercial-de champú. Ni si quiera me molesta.

En realidad no.

Además, la ruptura evito que yo siguiera codiciando a Puck, un extraordinario compañero de trabajo del multiplex. No que yo no lo deseaba mientras estaba con Sam, pero aun así. Me hacía sentir culpable. Y las cosas estaban empezando a pasar con Puck (en serio) cuando el verano termino. Pero Sam es el único chico con el que he salido, y el apenas cuenta.

Una vez le dije que salía con este chico del campamento de verano, Stuart Thistleback. Stuart Thistleback tenía el pelo castaño y tocaba el bajo, estábamos totalmente enamorados, pero él vivía en Chattanooga y ninguno de los dos habíamos tenido nuestras licencias de conducir.

Sam sabía que lo inventé, pero era demasiado agradable como para

decirlo.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle a Brittany cuáles clases está tomando, cuando su teléfono suena con los primeros compases de "Strawberry Fields Forever." Ella rueda los ojos y contesta "Mamá, es medianoche aquí, Seis horas de diferencia ¿recuerdas?"

Miro su reloj de alarma, con forma de submarino amarillo, y estoy sorprendida al darme cuenta de que tiene razón. Pongo mi larga taza de Chocolat Chaud en su tocador. "Debería irme" susurro "perdón por quedarme tanto tiempo".

"Espera un segundo" Brittany cubre el teléfono "fue un gusto conocerte. ¿Nos vemos en el desayuno?"

"Si. Nos vemos" Trato de decir esto casualmente pero estoy tan emocionada que cuando salgo de su habitación me estrello contra una pared.

Whoops. No una pared. Una chica.

"Oof" Ella se tambalea hacia atrás.

"¡Perdón! Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí."

Ella mueve su cabeza, un poco aturdida. La primera cosa que noto es su cabello (es lo primero que noto en una persona). Es negro y desordenado y de alguna manera corto y largo al mismo tiempo. Es un cabello de artista. Cabello de músico. Un cabello Pretendo-que-no-me importa-pero-en-realidad-sí.

Cabello hermoso.

"Está bien, yo tampoco te vi. ¿Estás bien entonces?"

Oh Dios. Es inglesa.

"Em. ¿Vive Britt aquí?"

Seriamente, no conozco a ninguna chica americana que se pueda resistir al acento inglés.

La chica se aclara la garganta "¿Brittany Pearce? ¿Chica alta? ¿Gran ondulado cabello?" Luego me ve como si estuviera loca o media muerta, como mi Nanna Oliphant. Nanna simplemente sonríe y mueve la cabeza cuando pregunto, "¿Qué tipo de aderezo te gustaría para la ensalada?" o "¿Dónde pusiste los dientes falsos del abuelo?"

"Lo siento" ella se aleja de mí un pequeño paso "Estas yendo a la cama." "¡Sí! Brittany vive ahí. Acabo de pasar dos horas con ella" Anuncié esto con orgullo como mi hermano, Beth cuando encuentra algo asqueroso en el patio. "Soy Quinn. ¡Soy nueva aquí!" Oh Dios. ¿Qué pasa. Con él. Entusiasmo aterrador? Mis mejillas se calientan y es tan humillante.

La chica linda me da una sonrisa divertida. Sus dientes son encantadores, derechos arriba y torcidos abajo, con un toque de sobre mordida. Apesto en sonrisas como esas, debido a mi falta de ortodoncia. Tengo un hueco entre mis dientes de al frente del tamaño de una pasa.

"Santana" dijo "vivo un piso arriba."

"Yo vivo aquí" Apunto tontamente hacia mi cuarto mientras mi mente piensa: Apariencia latina, acento inglés, escuela americana. Quinn confundida.

Ella golpea dos veces a la puerta de Brittany "Bueno. Te veo luego entonces, Quinn."

Mi corazón palpita desenfrenado dentro de mi pecho.

Brittany abre la puerta "¡San!" Ella chilla. Todavía está al teléfono. Ellas se ríen, se abrazan y se hablan entre ellas. "¡Entra! ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Has visto a Finn? Mamá, me tengo que ir."

El teléfono de Brittany y su puerta se cierran simultáneamente.

Busco a tientas la llave en mi collar. Dos chicas con rosadas batas de baño combinadas se pavonean detrás de mí, riendo y chismeando. Un grupo de chicos cruzando el pasillo ríen y silban. Brittany y su amiga ríen a través de las delgadas paredes. Mi corazón se hunde, y mi estomago se vuelve a apretar.

Todavía soy la chica nueva. Todavía estoy sola.

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	3. Chapter 3

La siguiente mañana, considere pararme en el cuarto de Brittany, pero me acobardé y caminé hacia el comedor para comer el desayuno por mí misma. Al menos se donde está la cafetería (Día dos: Seminario de Habilidades para la Vida). Verifique dos veces mi tarjeta de comida y abrí mi sombrilla de Hello Kitty. Está lloviznando. Al agua no le importa que sea mi primer día en el colegio.

Cruzo el camino con un grupo de estudiantes. No se dan cuenta de mí, pero juntos pasamos todos los charcos. Un automóvil, tan pequeño que puede ser uno de los juguetes de mi hermano, pasa y moja a una chica que tiene lentes. Ella jura y sus amigas se burlan de ella.

Yo me quedo detrás.

La ciudad es gris perla. El cielo nublado y las piedras de los edificios emiten la misma fría elegancia, pero delante de mí el Panteón brilla. Sus masivas cúpulas e impresionantes columnas suben hasta coronar la parte alta del barrio. Cada vez que lo veo, es difícil apartar la mirada. Es como si hubiera sido robado a la antigua Roma o, al menos, al Capitolio. Nada que yo fuera capaz de ver a través de las ventanas de mi salón de clases.

No sé su propósito, pero supongo que alguien me dirá pronto. Mi nuevo barrio es el Latin Quarter* (*Barrio Latino) o el fift arrondissement* (*Quinto distrito). Según mi diccionario de bolsillo, eso significa distrito, y los edificios de mi arrondissement se mezclan unos a otros, formando una curva alrededor de las esquinas, con la suntuosidad de pasteles de boda. Las aceras están llenas de estudiantes y turistas, y están alineados con bancos y farolas ornamentales idénticos, los árboles o arbustos están rodeados de rejas de metal, las catedrales góticas, y hay creperies*(*Creperías) pequeñas, tiendas de postales y balcones de hierro forjado.

Si estas fueran unas vacaciones, estoy segura de que estaría encantada. Compraría un llavero de la Torre Eiffel, tomaría fotos de los adoquines y ordenaría un plato de caracoles. Pero no estoy en vacaciones. Estoy aquí para vivir, y me siento pequeña.

El edificio principal de La Escuela de América está a solo dos minutos caminando desde la Residencia Lambert, el dormitorio de los estudiantes de último y penúltimo año. La entrada es a través de un gran arco, en un patio con arboles bien cuidados. Flores y hierba bajan desde las cajas de las ventanas en cada piso, y majestuosas cabezas de león están talladas en el centro de las puertas de color verde oscuro, que tienen tres veces mi tamaño. A cada lado de las puertas cuelgan dos banderas de colores rojo, blanco y azul, una de América y la otra de Francia.

Parece un set de filmación. El set de filmación de la película The Little Princess, si tomo lugar en Francia. ¿Cómo puede realmente existir una escuela como esta? ¿Y cómo es posible que yo esté inscrita en ella? Mi padre está loco si piensa que yo pertenezco aquí. Estoy luchando por cerrar mi sombrilla y empujar la pesada puerta con mi trasero, cuando un chico de preparatoria con pelo falso imitando al de un surfista pasa. El empuja mi sombrilla y luego me da una mirada sucia como si: 1) Fuera mi culpa que él tuviera la paciencia de un niño y 2) El no estaba mojado.

Dos puntos de deducción para París. Chupa esa, chico de preparatoria.

El techo en el primer piso es imposiblemente alto, goteado con candelabros y con figuras de ninfas coquetas y sátiros lujuriosos pintados en él. Huele a productos de limpieza de naranja y a marcador. Montado en la pared, en el otro extremo de la sala, esta un reloj de oro apuntando la hora.

Toda la escuela es intimidante como es impresionante. Debería estar reservada para alumnos con sus propios guarda espaldas y ponis de Las Islas de Shetland, no para alguien que compra la mayoría de su vestuario en Target*(*tiendas de Estados Unidos que también vende por internet).

Aunque ya la vi en el tour de la escuela, la cafetería me detiene muerta. Yo solía almorzar en un gimnasio convertido que apestaba a cloro y suspensorios. Tenía largas mesas y bancos, vasos de papel y pitillos de plástico. Las mujeres que manejaban las maquinas registradoras servían pizza congelada, papas fritas congeladas y nuggets congelados.

Pero esto. Esto podría ser un restaurante.

Por el contrario de la apariencia histórica del vestíbulo, la cafetería es elegante y moderna. Está lleno de mesas redondas de abedul y plantas en cestas colgantes. Las paredes son de color mandarina y limón, y hay un hombre francés usando un sombrero blanco de cocinero que sirve una variedad de alimentos que parece sospechosamente fresca. Hay muchas bebidas embotelladas pero en vez de coca colas altas-en-azúcar y altas-encafeína, están llenas de jugos y una docena de tipos diferentes de agua. Incluso hay una mesa para el café. Café. Conozco a algunas chicas locas por Starbucks que matarían por tener café en el colegio.

Las sillas ya están llenas de gente chismeando con sus amigos sobre el sonido de los chefs limpiando platos (platos reales desde china, no de plástico). Me paro en la puerta. Estudiantes me empujan mientras pasan, yendo a todas direcciones. Mi pecho se aprieta. ¿Debería buscar primero una mesa o mi desayuno? ¿Y como se supone que voy a pedir si el menú está en francés?

Me sorprendo cuando una voz dice en voz alta mi nombre. Oh por favor, oh por favor, oh por favor…

Mientras veo a la gente descubro a una mano con cinco anillos saludándome desde el otro lado de la habitación. Brittany señala una silla vacía que está al lado de ella, y voy hacia allá, agradecida y casi adoloridamente aliviada.

"Pensé en tocar tu puerta así podíamos caminar juntas, pero no sabía si eras una de esas chicas que se levanta tarde" Las cejas de Brittany se unen en una expresión de preocupación. "Lo siento, debí tocar la puerta. Te ves tan perdida."

"Gracias por guardarme un puesto" Pongo mis cosas en la mesa y me siento. Hay otras dos personas en la mesa, como Brittany me dijo la noche anterior, son de la fotografía de su espejo. Estoy nerviosa otra vez y ajusto mis cosas en mis pies.

"Esta es Quinn, la chica de la que les estaba hablando," dice Brittany. Un chico larguirucho y con pelo corto me saluda con su taza de café. "Finn" dice. "Y Rachel." Asiente hacia la chica que está a su lado, quien sostiene su otra mano dentro del bolsillo de la sudadera de Finn. Rachel tiene lentes con el borde azul y espeso cabello negro que cae por toda su espalda. Ella me da el más pequeño de los reconocimientos.

Eso está bien. No gran cosa.

"Todo el mundo está aquí menos Santana." Brittany mueve su cabeza alrededor de la cafetería. "Ella casi siempre llega tarde."

"Siempre," corrige Finn. "Siempre llega tarde."

Me aclaro la garganta. "Creo que la conocí ayer en la noche. En el pasillo."

"¿Apariencia latina, buen cabello y acento inglés?" Pregunta Brittany.

"Um. Si. Supongo" trato de mantener mi voz casual.

Finn sonríe satisfecho. "Todo el mundo esta enamoraaado de Santana."

"Oh, cállate," Dice Brittany.

"Yo no estoy enamorada de ella" Rachel me mira por primera vez, calculando si tal vez yo pueda enamorarme de su propio novio.

El deja ir su mano y da un suspiro exagerado. "Bueno, yo sí. La voy a invitar al baile. Éste es nuestro año, simplemente lo sé."

"¿Ésta escuela tiene un baile?" Pregunto.

"Dios no," dice Rachel. "Si, Finn. Santana y tu se verían realmente lindos en trajes combinados."

"Colas." El acento inglés hace que Brittany salte en su asiento. La chica del pasillo. Chica linda. Su cabello esta empapado por la lluvia. "Nuestros trajes tienen que tenar cola, o si no le doy las flores a Steve Carver."

"¡Santana!" Finn se levanta de su asiento, y se dan el clásico abrazo de hombre dos-golpes-en-la-espalda.

"¿No hay beso? Estoy destruida amigo"

"Pensé que podría ser extraño. Ella no sabe de nosotros todavía."

"Lo que sea," Dice Rachel, pero esta sonriendo ahorita. Se ve bien en ella. Debería de utilizar las esquinas de su boca más seguido.

La chica hermosa del pasillo deja caer su bolso y se sienta en el puesto restante entre Rachel y yo.

"Quinn" Esta sorprendida de verme, y yo también. Se acuerda de mí.

"Buena sombrilla. La podría haber usado esta mañana." Ella sacude una mano por su cabello y algunas gotas caen en mi brazo. Las palabras me fallan. Desafortunadamente, mi estomago habla por mí. Sus ojos se abren por el sonido, y me alarma lo grandes y marrones que son. Como si necesitara algún arma contra la carrera femenina.

Finn debería estar en lo correcto. Cada chica o chico del colegio debe estar enamorado de ella.

"Suena terrible. Tiene que alimentar esa cosa. A menos que…" Ella pretende examinarme, entonces se acerca y me susurra. "A menos que seas ese tipo de chicas que nunca comen. No lo puedo tolerar, les tengo miedo. Siempre se prohíben darse algunos gustos."

Estoy determinada a hablar racionalmente en su presencia. "No estoy segura de cómo ordenar."

"Fácil," Dice Finn. "Metete en la fila. Diles lo que quieres. Acepta deliciosas golosinas. Y luego dales tu tarjeta de comida y dos gotas de sangre."

"He oído que lo subieron a tres gotas este año," Dice Rachel.

"La medula ósea," La chica hermosa del pasillo dice. "O el lóbulo de la oreja."

"Me refiero al menú, muchas gracias." Hago un gesto hacia la pizarra que está arriba de los chefs.

Una mano exquisita, cursiva ha escrito el menú de la mañana en rosado, blanco y amarillo. En francés. "No es exactamente mi primer lenguaje."

"¿No hablas francés?" Pregunta Brittany.

"Tomé español por tres años. No es como si algunas vez yo hubiera pensado que me mudaría a París."

"Está bien." Dice Brittany rápidamente. "Mucha gente aquí no habla francés."

"Pero la mayoría si," añade Finn.

"Pero la mayoría de ellos no muy bien" Rachel lo ve intencionalmente.

"Aprenderás el lenguaje de la comida primero. El lenguaje del amor." Finn frota su vientre como un Buda flaco. "Oeuf: Huevo. Pomme: Apple. Lapin: Conejo".

"No es gracioso." Rachel le golpea en el brazo. "No me pregunto por qué Isis te mordió. Imbécil."

Veo la pizarra de Nuevo. Todavía está en francés. "Y, um, ¿vamos entonces?"

"Seguro." La hermosa chica del pasillo empuja su silla hacia atrás. "Ven. Yo tampoco he comido." No puedo evitar notar que muchas chicas y chicos se le quedan viendo a medida que encontramos nuestro camino hacia la fila. Una rubia con nariz ganchuda y un pequeño top se nos acerca tan pronto llegamos. "Hey, Santana. ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?"

"Hola, Kitty. Genial."

"¿Te quedaste aquí, o fuiste a Londres?" Ella se inclina sobre su amiga, una chica bajita, su pelo recogido en una cola severa y pone una pose para exponerse.

"Me quede con mi mamá en San Francisco. ¿Tuviste unas buenas vacaciones?" Ella pregunta esto cortésmente, pero me alegro al oír la indiferencia en su voz. Kitty mueve su cabello, y de repente ella es Cherrie Milliken. Cherrie ama girar su cabello y sacudirlo y torcerlo entre sus dedos. Mercedes está convencida de que gasta su fin de semana parada delante de sus "fans", pretendiendo ser una supermodelo, pero yo pienso que está demasiado ocupada empapando su cabello en puré de papaya y algas marinas en busca de ese brillo perfecto.

"Estuvo fabuloso." Enrolla su cabello y luego lo deja ir. "Fui a Grecia por un mes, y luego pase el resto del verano en Manhattan. Mi padre tiene un maravilloso apartamento con vistas a Central Park."

Cada oración que dice tiene una palabra enfatizada. Resoplo para contener la risa, y La chica hermosa del pasillo tose de una forma extraña.

"Pero te extrañé. ¿No recibiste mis mensajes?"

"Em, no. Debes tener una mala dirección. Hey." Me da un codazo. "Ya casi es nuestro turno." Ella se voltea y le da la espalda a Kitty y ella y su amiga intercambian ceños.

"Tiempo para tu primera lección de francés. El desayuno aquí es simple y consiste principalmente por panes y cruasanes éste siendo el más famoso, por supuesto. Esto significa no salchicha, ni huevos revueltos."

"¿Tocino?" Pregunto con ilusión.

"Definitivamente no." Ella ríe. "Segunda lección, las palabras en la pizarra. Escucha cuidadosamente después de mí. Granola." Estrecho mis ojos mientras ella hace un tono fingido de inocencia. "Significa 'granola,'. ¿Y esta otra? ¿Yaourt?"

"Eh, ya se. ¿Yogurt?"

"¡Tu sola!, ¿dijiste que jamás habías vivido en Francia antes?"

"Duro. Sumamente. Duro."

Ella sonríe. "Oh, ya veo. Me conoces menos de un día y ya te estás burlando de mi acento. ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Discutir sobre el estado de mi cabello? ¿Mi tamaño? ¿Mis pantalones?"

Pantalones. Honestamente.

El francés que está detrás del mostrador hace un ruido hacia nosotros. Perdón, Chef Pierre. Estoy un poco distraída con esta obra maestra de chico Inglés Francés Americano. La chica dice rápidamente, "¿Yogurt con granola y miel, huevo hervido, o peras en brioche?"

No tengo idea de que es brioche. "Yogurt," digo.

El coloca nuestros pedidos mientras dice qué son en perfecto francés. Al menos, suena impecable para mis oídos vírgenes, y relaja al Chef Pierre. Pierde el ceño fruncido y coloca granola y miel en mi yogurt. Algunos arándanos son añadidos a la parte de arriba antes de que me lo dé.

"Merci, Monsieur Boutin."

Agarro nuestra bandeja. "¿No hay Pop-Tarts*(*Galletas cubiertas de dulce y arequipe en el centro), ni Cocoa Puffs*(*Cereales hechos de chocolate)? Estoy como, totalmente ofendida."

"Los Pop-Tarts son los martes, los waffles son los miércoles, pero ellos nunca sirven Cocoa Puffs. Tendrás que conformarte con los Froot Loops*(*Cereales de varios colores con formas de aros) los viernes."

"Sabes mucho sobre comida americana para ser británica."

"¿Quieres jugo de naranja? ¿Toronja? ¿Arándano?" Señalo la naranja y el saca dos de la caja. "No soy británica. Soy americana."

Yo sonrío. "Por supuesto que sí."

"Lo soy. Tienes que ser americano para asistir a EAP, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿EAP?"

"Escuela de América en París," Explica. "EAP."

Genial. Mi padre me envió aquí para ser limpiada.

Nos ponemos en línea para pagar, y estoy sorprendida por lo rápido que avanza. Mi vieja escuela era todo sobre esperar a que las señoras del almuerzo te atendieran mientras corrían como locas, pero aquí todo el mundo espera pacientemente.

Me volteo en el momento justo para ver sus ojos viajar arriba y abajo por mi cuerpo. Paro de respirar. La chica hermosa me está viendo.

Ella no se da cuenta de que la atrape viéndome. "Mi mamá es Americana, pero sus padre son latinos," continua sin problemas. "Mi padre es francés. Yo nací en San Francisco, y fui criada en Londres."

Milagrosamente, encuentro mi voz. "Un verdadero internacional."

Ella se ríe. "Eso es cierto. No soy presumida como el resto de ustedes."

Estoy a punto de burlarme de ella cuando recuerdo. Ella tiene una novia. Algo malo se asoma entre los pliegues de color rosa de mi cerebro, obligándome a recordar la conversación con Brittany anoche. Es hora de cambiar de tema.

Otra persona se pone detrás de nosotros, un pequeño chico en silla de ruedas con gruesos lentes, acné, y de cabello negro. El chico está emocionado por verla, y le devuelve la sonrisa.

"Hey, Artie. ¿Tuviste unas buenas vacaciones?" Es la misma pregunta que le hizo a Kitty, pero esta vez su tono es mucho más sincero. Eso es todo lo que se necesita para que el chico empiece a explicar su viaje a Delhi, sobre los mercados, los templos y los monzones. (Él fue un día de viaje al Taj Mahal. Yo fui a Panamá con el resto de Georgia.) Otro chico se nos une, éste otro es delgado y pálido con cabello pegajoso. Artie se olvida de nosotros y saluda a su amigo con la misma charla entusiasta. Santana se vuelve hacia mí. "Artie es el hermano de Rachel. El es estudiante de primer año. Ella también tiene una hermana menor, Marley, quien es estudiante de penúltimo año, y una hermana mayor, Spencer, quien se graduó hace dos años."

"¿Tienes algún hermano o hermana?"

"No, ¿tu?"

"Una hermana, pero ella está en casa. En Atlanta. Eso está en Georgia. En el sur."

Levanta una ceja. "Sé donde esta Atlanta."

"Oh. Cierto." Le doy mi tarjeta de comida al hombre detrás de la caja

registradora. Como Monsieur Boutin, usa un uniforme blanco y un sombrero.  
Además tiene un bigote daliniano. Huh. No sabía que tenían de esos aquí. El Chef Handlebar golpea mi tarjeta y me la devuelve con un rápido merci.

Gracias. Otra palabra que ya conocía. Excelente.

En el camino de vuelta a nuestra mesa, Kitty ve a Santana desde su grupo de Lindos Chicos de Preparatoria. No estoy sorprendida de ver al chico del pelo falso surfista mirada-sucia sentado con ella. Santana está hablando de las clases (que esperar el primer día, quienes son mis profesores) pero pare de escuchar. Lo único que sé es su hermosa sonrisa de diente-torcido y su confianza al caminar.

Soy una tonta tan grande como el resto de las otras chicas y chicos.

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La fila se mueve lentamente. El chico delante de mí está argumentando con la consejera de orientación. Veo que Brittany y Rachel ya recibieron sus horarios de clases y se los intercambiaron para compararlos.

"Pero yo no pedí por teatro, yo pedí por computación."

La consejera es paciente. "Lo sé, pero computación no se ajustaba a tu horario, y tu alternativo sí. Tal vez puedas tomar computación el siguiente—"

"Mi alternativo era computación."

Ya va. Mi atención se ajusta de nuevo. ¿Pueden hacer eso? ¿Ponernos en una clase la cual no pedimos? Yo moriría (MORIRIA) si tuviera que tomar gimnasia otra vez.

"Actualmente, Blaine." La consejera escoge a través de sus papeles. "Te negaste a llenar el formulario para la clase alternativa, así que tuvimos que elegir una clase por ti. Pero pienso que encontraras—"

El chico molesto agarra su horario de las manos de la chica y se va. Rayos. No es como si fuera su culpa. Yo me acerco a ella y digo mi nombre de la forma más amablemente posible, para compensar al imbécil que se acaba de ir. Ella me da una sonrisa revelando hoyuelos. "Me acuerdo de ti, dulzura. Ten un buen primer día." Y entonces me da una media hoja de color Amarillo.

Aguanto mi aliento. ¡Uf!. No hay sorpresas. Ingles avanzado, calculo, inicio de francés, física, historia Europea, y algo dudosamente llamado "La Vie."

Cuando me registré, la consejera describió "Vida" como una clase para estudiantes de último año, similar a una sala de estudio pero con invitados ocasionales que nos dan una conferencia sobre el equilibrio entre los talonarios de cheques, alquiler de departamentos y hornear quiches. O como sea. Solo estoy aliviada de que mamá me dejo tomarla. Una de las cosas decentes sobre esta escuela es que matemática, ciencia, e historia no son requeridas para estudiantes de último año. Desafortunadamente, mamá es purista y se negó a dejarme graduarme sin otro año de todas ellas. "Jamás entraras en una buena universidad si tomas cerámica," advirtió, frunciendo el ceño por encima de mi paquete de orientación.

Gracias, mamá. Envíame lejos a alguna cultura en una ciudad conocida por su arte y hazme sufrir otra case de matemática. Me dirigí hacia Brittany y Rachel, sintiendo como si las tres estuviéramos rezando por clases compartidas. Tengo suerte. "¡Tres conmigo y cuatro con Rach!" Brittany dice y me devuelve mi horario. Sus anillos de plástico color-arcoíris chasquean entre ellos.

Rach. Que apodo tan desafortunado. Ellas chismean sobre gente que no conozco, y mi mente va hacia el otro lado del patio, donde Santana espera por Finn. Me pregunto si tendré alguna clase con ella. Quiero decir, ellos. Clases con ellos.

Ha parado de llover, y Finn patea un charco en la dirección de Santana. Santana ríe y dice algo que los hace reír a ambos aun más.

De repente me doy cuenta de que Santana es más bajita que Finn. Mucho más bajita. Es extraño que no lo haya notado antes, pero ella no se trata a ella misma como una chica bajita. La mayoría son tímidas o defensivas, o una combinación entre los dos, pero Santana es segura de sí misma y amistosa y—

"Dios, ¿Miras mucho?"

"¿Qué?" yo sacudo mi cabeza, pero Rachel no me está hablando a mí. Ella esta agitando su cabeza hacia Brittany, quien se ve avergonzada como yo me siento.

"Estas quemando huecos en la cabeza de Satana. No es atractiva."

"Cállate." Pero Brittany sonríe hacia mí y se encoje de hombros.

Bueno. Eso aclara algo. Como si necesitara otra razón para no desear. La chica maravilla está oficialmente fuera de los límites. "No le digas nada," ella dice. "Por favor."

"Por supuesto" digo.

"Porque nosotras obviamente somos solo amigas."

"Obviamente."

Nos arremolinan hasta que la cabeza de la escuela llega a dar su discurso de bienvenida. Está llena de gracia y se trata a sí misma como una bailarina. Ella tiene un cuello largo, y su pelo blanco como la nieve se tira en un nudo ordenado que la hace parecer distinguida en el lugar. El efecto general es de París, aunque sé por mi carta de aceptación, que ella es de Chicago. Su mirada se desliza entre nosotros, sus muy cuidadosamente elegidos pupilos. "Bienvenidos a otro excitante año en la Escuela de América en Paris. Estoy muy agradecida de ver caras familiares, y estoy incluso más feliz por ver a los chicos nuevos."

Aparentemente el discurso del colegio es algo que Francia puede improvisar.

"A los estudiantes que asistieron el año pasado, los invito a darles una cálida bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros de clases."

Un puñado de personas aplauden. Echo un vistazo alrededor y me sorprendo al encontrar a Santana mirándome. Ella aplaude y levanta las manos en mi dirección. Me sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

La cabeza sigue hablando. Concéntrate. Pero siento su Mirada como si fuera el calor del sol. Mi piel se humedece con sudor. Me deslizo por debajo de uno de los árboles podados inmaculadamente. ¿Por qué se me queda viendo? ¿Está viendo ahorita? Pienso que si. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es una Buena Mirada, una mala o una indiferente?

Pero cuando finalmente veo, ella no me está mirando para nada. Se está mordiendo la uña de su meñique.

La cabeza del colegio se vuelve, y Rachel se levanta para reunirse con los chicos. Brittany me guía hacia el interior del salón de Ingles. El professeur no ha llegado todavía, así que elegimos asientos en la parte de atrás. El salón es más pequeño de lo que estoy acostumbrada, y tiene un acabado oscuro y brillante y altas ventanas que parecen puertas. Pero los escritorios son los mismos y la pizarra y el sacapuntas. Me concentro en estos objetos para tranquilizar mis nervios.

"Te gustara la Professeur Cole," dice Brittany. "Ella es divertida y siempre asigna los mejores libros."

"Mi papá es novelista." Digo esto sin pensar e inmediatamente me arrepiento.

"¿En serio? ¿Quién?"

"James Ashley." Ese es su seudónimo. Creo que Fabray no era lo suficientemente romántico.

"¿Quién?"

La humillación se multiplica. "¿La Decisión? ¿La Entrada? Esas fueron llevadas al cine. Olvídalo, todas tienen nombres vagos como esos—"

Ella se inclina hacia delante, emocionada. "No, ¡mi mamá ama La Entrada!"

Yo arrugo mi nariz.

"No son tan malas. Vi La Entrada con ella una vez y llore cuando esa chica murió con Leucemia."

"¿Quién murió con Leucemia?" Rachel deja caer su mochila en el asiento a mi lado. Santana viene detrás de ella y toma el asiento al frente de Brittany.

"El papá de Quinn escribió La Entrada," Dice Brittany.

Yo toso. "No es algo de lo que esté orgullosa."

"Disculpa, ¿Qué es La Entrada?" Pregunta Rachel.

"Es esa película sobre el chico que ayuda a entregar a una bebe en el elevador, y entonces el crece y se enamora de ella," Brittany dice mientras Santana se inclina hacia atrás en su silla y agarra su horario. "Pero el día antes de la boda, le diagnostican Leucemia a la chica."

"Su padre la lleva al altar en silla de ruedas," yo continuo. "Y entonces ella muere en la luna de miel."

"Ugh," Rachel y Santana dicen al unísono.

Suficiente vergüenza. "¿Dónde está Finn?" Pregunto.

"El es una estudiante de tercer año," Dice Rachel, como si ya debería de saber esto. "Pre calculo lo hizo atrasar."

"Oh." Nuestra conversación termina en un callejón sin salida. Encantador.

"Tres clases juntos, Britt. Dame el tuyo." Se vuelve a inclinar hacia atrás y roba mi horario. "Ooo, inicio de francés."

"Te lo dije."

"No es tan malo." Me devuelve el horario y sonríe. "Estarás leyendo el menú del desayuno sin mi antes de que te enteres."

Hmm, tal vez ya no quiero aprender francés.

"Bonjour a tous." Una mujer usando un audaz vestido turquesa entra y huele su taza de café en el podio. Ella es bien joven, y tiene el pelo más rubio que he visto nunca en un maestro.

"Para la—"Sus ojos escanean el cuarto hasta que caen sobre mí.

¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

"Para la única persona que no me conoce je m'appelle Professeur Cole." Da una exagerada reverencia, y la clase ríe. Ellos giran sus cabezas para mirarme.

"Hola," digo con voz minúscula.

Sospechas confirmadas. De todos los veinticinco estudiantes presentes (los estudiantes de último año enteros) soy la única nueva estudiante. Esto significa que mis compañeros de clase tienen otra ventaja sobre mí, porque cada uno de ellos está familiarizado con los profesores. La escuela es tan pequeña que cada materia es enseñada por el mismo professeur en todos los grados.

Me pregunto, ¿Qué estudiante se fue para dejar una vacante? Probablemente alguien más agradable que yo. Alguien con rastas, tatuajes de chicas de calendarios y conexiones con la industria de la música.

"Veo que el personal de limpieza a ignorado mis deseos una vez más," dice la Professeur Cole. "Todo el mundo parece. Ya conocen el trato."

Yo no, pero empujo mi escritorio cuando todos los demás empiezan a empujar los suyos. Los arreglamos en un gran círculo. Es raro ver a todos los compañeros de clase al mismo tiempo. Tomo la oportunidad para clasificarlos. No pienso que destaco, pero sus vaqueros, zapatos y mochilas son más costosos que los míos. Se ven más limpios, más brillantes.

No me sorprende. Mi mamá es profesora de biología, lo que no nos da mucho dinero extra. Papá paga la hipoteca y ayuda con las cuentas, pero no es suficiente, y mamá es demasiado orgullosa como para pedir más. Dice que él se negaría de todas formas y se compraría otra máquina elíptica*(*Maquina para hacer ejercicios)

Tal vez haya algo de verdad en eso.

El resto de la mañana pasa rápidamente. Me gusta la Professeur Cole, y mi profesor de matemática, el Professeur Babineaux, es lo suficientemente agradable. Es parisino*(*Persona que vive en París), el menea sus cejas y escupe cuando habla. Para ser justos, no pienso que escupir sea alguna cosa francesa. Pienso que simplemente balbucea mucho. Es difícil de decir con el acento.

Después de eso, tuve inicio de francés. Resulta que la Professeur Gillet es parisina. Figuro. Ellos siempre mandan a los hablantes nativos para las clases de lenguas extranjeras. Mis profesores de español siempre volteaban sus ojos y exclamaban, "¡Aye, Dios mío!" cuando levantaba mi mano. Se frustraban cuando no podía entender un concepto que les parecía obvio.

Paré de levantar mi mano.

Como predije, la clase está llena de estudiantes de primer año. Y yo. Oh, y un estudiante de penúltimo año, el chico que molestaba a la consejera esta mañana. Se introdujo con entusiasmo a sí mismo como Blaine, y me puedo dar cuenta de que esta tan aliviado como yo de no ser el único chico mayor de la clase.

Tal vez Blaine es bastante agradable después de todo.

Al mediodía sigo a la estampida de chicos hasta la cafetería. Evito la línea principal y voy directamente al mostrador con el elige-tu-propia fruta y pan, a pesar de que la pasta huele increíble. Soy una cobarde. Prefiero

morir de hambre que pedir en francés. "Oui, oui" diría, apuntando palabras al azar de la pizarra. Entonces el Chef Handlebar me daría algo revuelto, y yo tendría que comprarlo sin vergüenza. ¡Por supuesto que quería ordenar pichón asado! ¡Mmm! Justo como los de abuela.

Brittany y sus amigos están riendo en la misma mesa de esta mañana. Tomo una respiración profunda y me uno a ellos. Para mi alivio ninguno de ellos se ve sorprendido. Brittany le pregunta a Santana si todavía no ha visto a su novia. Ella se relaja en su silla. "No, pero nos vamos a ver esta noche."

"¿La viste este verano? ¿Ya empezaron sus clases? ¿Qué está tomando este semestre?" Ella sigue preguntando cosas sobre Dani a las cuales ella da respuestas cortas. Finn y Rachel se están besando (estoy segura de que vi una lengua) así que me volteo hacia mi pan y mis uvas. Que bíblico de mí.

Las uvas son más pequeñas a lo que estoy acostumbrada, y la piel tiene un poco de textura. ¿Es eso mugre? Sumerjo mi servilleta en el agua y toco los pequeños globos morados. Ayuda, pero siguen estando ásperas. Hmm. Santana y Brittany dejan de hablar. Levanto mi vista para encontrarlas mirándome con ceños desconcertados. "¿Qué?"

"Nada," dice Santana. "Continua con tu baño de uvas."

"Estaban sucias."

"¿Probaste alguna?" Pregunta Brittany.

"No, todavía tienen estas manchas de barro." Sostengo una para enseñarles. Santana la agarra y la mete en su boca. Estoy hipnotizada por sus labios y su garganta mientras traga.

Dudo. ¿Preferiría tener comida limpia o su buena opinión de mí?

Ella agarra otra y sonríe. "Abre la boca."

La abro.

La uva cepilla mi labio inferior mientras se desliza en ella. Estalla en mi boca, y estoy muy sorprendida por el jugo que estuve a punto de escupirla. El sabor es intenso, más como dulce de uva que fruta real.

Decir que no he probado algo así antes es un eufemismo. Brittany y Santana ríen. "Espera a que las pruebes en el vino," dice Brittany.

Santana se mete en la boca un bocado de pasta. "Así que, ¿Cómo estuvo francés?" El abrupto cambio de tema me da un escalofrió. "Professeur Gillet esta loca. Ella es toda líneas de expresión." Agarro un pedazo de pan. La corteza es dura, pero el interior es elástico. Oh, hombre. Me meto otro pedazo en la boca.

Brittany se ve pensativa. "Ella puede ser intimidante al principio, pero en realidad es agradable cuando llegas a conocerla."

"Britt es su pupila estrella." Dice Santana.

Rachel se separa de Finn, quien se ve aturdido por el aire fresco. "Ella está tomando francés avanzado y español avanzado." Añada Rachel.

"Tal vez puedas ser mi tutora," le digo a Brittany. "Apesto aprendiendo idiomas. La única razón por la que este lugar deja pasar mis notas en español es porque la cabeza lee las tontas novelas de papá."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunta.

Ruedo mis ojos. "Lo mencionó una o dos veces en mi entrevista por teléfono." Ella me seguía preguntando cosas sobre el casting para El Faro. Como si papá pudiera decir algo en eso. O como si me importara. No se dio cuenta de que mis gustos por el cine son un poco más exquisitos.

"Me gustaría aprender italiano," dice Brittany. "Pero no lo ofrecen aquí. Quiero ir a la universidad en Roma el próximo año. O tal vez a Londres. Puedo estudiar allí, también."

"Seguro que Roma es el mejor lugar para estudiar italiano." Digo.

"Si, bueno." Ella roba una mirada a Santana. "Siempre me ha gustado Londres."

Pobre Britt. Le está yendo mal.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" le pregunto a Santana. "¿A dónde vas?"

Santana se encoje de hombros. "No lo sé. Depende, pienso que me gustaría estudiar historia." Se inclina hacia delante, como si fuera a compartir un secreto travieso. "Siempre he querido ser uno de esos tíos que entrevistan en los especiales de BBC o PBS. Tu sabes, con las locas cejas y parches de gamuza en sus codos."

¡Al igual que yo! Más o menos. "Yo quiero estar en los programas de películas clásicas y discutir sobre las películas de Hitchcock y Capra con Robert Osborne. Que anima la mayoría de sus programas. Es decir, yo sé que es un tipo viejo, pero es tan genial. Sabe todo sobre filmes."

"¿En serio?" Suena genuinamente interesada.

"La cabeza de Santana esta siempre en libros del tamaño de diccionarios," interrumpe Brittany. "Es difícil sacarla de su cuarto."

"Porque Dani siempre está ahí dentro," dice Rachel secamente.

"Tú no eres quien para hablar." El hace gestos hacia Finn. "Sin mencionar a… Brody."

"¡Brody!" dice Brittany, y ella y Santana explotan en risas.

"Una estúpida tarde, y nunca lo olvidaran." Rachel mira a Finn, quien apuñala su pasta.

"¿Quién es Brody?" Tropiezo con la pronunciación.

"Es guía en un viaje de campo para el segundo año de Versalles ", dice Santana. "Cabrón un poco delgado, pero Rachel nos abandonó en el Salón de los Espejos y se arrojó sobre él"

"¡Claro que no!"

Brittany sacude su cabeza. "Estuvieron juntos, como, toda la tarde. Exhibición pública completa."

"La escuela entera espero en el autobús por dos horas, porque ella olvido a qué hora se suponía que nos teníamos que regresar," dice Santana.

"NO fueron dos horas—"

Brittany continúa. "Professeur Hanses finalmente la localizó detrás de unos arbustos en los jardines, y tenía marcas de dientes en todo su cuello."

"¡Marcas de dientes!" Santana resopla.

"Cállate, lengua inglesa." Dice Rachel.

"¿Huh?"

"Lengua inglesa," responde. "Así es como todos te llamábamos antes de la asombrosa exhibición que tuvieron Dani y tú en la calle la primavera pasada." Santana trata de protestar pero está riendo demasiado fuerte.

Brittany y Rachel siguen golpeando de un lado al otro, pero… Estoy perdida otra vez. Me pregunto si Sam es un mejor besador ahora que tiene a alguien con más experiencia para practicar. Probablemente el era un mal besador por mi culpa.

Oh, no.

Soy mala besadora. Lo soy, seguro lo soy.

Algún día voy a ser premiada con una estatua en forma de labios, y estará gravada con las palabras PEOR BESADORA DEL MUNDO. Y Sam dará un discurso sobre cómo el solo salió conmigo porque estaba desesperado, pero yo no terminaba la relación, cosa que era una pérdida de tiempo porque a Penny Owen le gustaba él desde hace un tiempo y ella totalmente le insinuaba. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Oh Dios. ¿Puck piensa que soy una mala besadora?

Solamente paso una vez. Mi última noche en el cine fue también la última noche antes de que viajara a Francia. Fue lento, y habíamos estado solos en vestíbulo la mayoría de la noche. Tal vez porque era mi último turno, tal vez porque no nos volveríamos a ver en cuatro meses, tal vez porque se sintió como nuestra última oportunidad, cualquiera sea la razón, fuimos imprudentes. Fuimos valientes. La escala de coqueteo subió toda la noche, y para el momento que nos dijeron que nos teníamos que ir, no nos podíamos alejar. Simplemente seguíamos… Alargando la conversación.

Y entonces, finalmente, dijo que me iba a extrañar.

Y entonces, finalmente, me beso debajo de la tienda.

Y entonces me fui.

"¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?" alguien pregunta.

Toda la mesa me está mirando.

No llores. No llores. No llores. "Um. ¿Dónde está el baño?" El baño es mi excusa favorita para cualquier situación. Nadie pregunta una vez que lo mencionas.

"Los baños están bajando por el pasillo." Santana se ve preocupada pero no se atreve a preguntar. Probablemente tiene miedo de que hable sobre la absorción de los tampones o de la palabra prohibida que comienza por P.

Paso el resto del almuerzo en una butaca. Extraño tanto mi casa que duele físicamente. Mi cabeza palpita, mi estomago tiene nauseas, y todo es tan injusto. Jamás pedí ser enviada aquí. Tengo mis propios amigos y mis propios chistes internos y mis propios besos robados. Desearía que mis padres me hubieran ofrecido una opción: "¿Te gustaría pasar tu ultimo año en Atlanta o París?"

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez habría escogido Francia.

Lo que mis padres jamás consideraron fue que yo quería una opción.

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Para: Quinn Fabray bananaelephant

De: Mercedes Jones Mersandwich

Asunto: No mires ahorita pero…

… La esquina inferior derecha de tu cama no está hecha. ¡JA! Te hice mirar. Ahora deja de buscar arrugas invisibles. En serio, ¿Como esta Le Academe du Fraunch? ¿Algún chico o chica ardiente del que debería saber? Hablando de eso, adivina quien está en mi clase de cálculo, ¡Drew! Se pinto el cabello de negro y tiene un pircing en su labio. Y él es totalmente calípige (búscalo, trasero flojo). Me senté con los mismos de siempre, pero no es lo mismo sin ti. Sin mencionar que la loca de Penny apareció. Sigue moviendo su cabello por todos lados y te juro que oí tararear el comercial de TRESemme. Me voy a sacar los ojos con el muñeco de acción de Darth Maul de Beth si se sienta con nosotros todos los días. A propósito, tu mama me contrato para cuidar de Beth después de la escuela, así que mejor voy. No quiero que muera durante mi vigilancia.

Apestas. Vuelve a casa.

Mercedes.

P.D: Mañana anuncian la sección que lidera en la banda. Deséame suerte. Si le dan mí puesto a Kevin Quiggley, le sacare SUS ojos con Darth Maul.

Calípige. Tener nalgas bien formadas. Buena esa, Mer.

Mi mejor amiga es una buscadora de palabras. Una de sus más grandes posesiones es su DOI, el cual se compro por prácticamente nada en una venta de jardín hace dos años.

El Diccionario Oxford de Ingles es un conjunto de veinte volúmenes que no sólo ofrece definiciones de palabras, pero sus historias también. Mercedes siempre está diciendo grandes palabras en las conversaciones, porque ama ver a la gente retorcerse y buscar su significado alrededor de ella. Aprendí hace mucho tiempo a no pretender saber de lo que ella estaba hablando. Ella me lo hace todo el tiempo.

Así que Mercedes recolecta palabras y, aparentemente, mi vida.

No puedo creer que mamá la haya contratado para cuidar a Beth. Sé que es su mejor opción, desde que siempre la cuidábamos juntas, pero aun así. Es raro que ella esté allá sin mí. Y es raro que ella esté hablando con mi mamá mientras que yo estoy atrapada aquí en el otro lado del mundo. Lo próximo que me dirá es que obtuvo un segundo trabajo en el cine.

Hablando de eso, Puck no me ha enviado un mensaje en dos días. No es como si yo esperaba que me hablara todos los días, pero aunque sea todas las semanas… Había algo innegable entre nosotros. Quiero decir, nos besamos. ¿Será que esta cosa (lo que sea que esté pasando entre nosotros) terminará ahora que estoy aquí?

Su nombre real es Noah, pero odia ser llamado Noah, así que eligió Puck. Tiene impresionantes ojos verdes y una horrible cresta. Los dos somos zurdos, los dos amamos el queso falso para nachos del puesto de comida, y los dos odiamos Cuba Gooding Jr. Me ha gustado desde mi primer día en el trabajo, cuando su cabeza se quedo atrapada debajo de la máquina de hielo y trago directamente del grifo para hacerme reír. Su boca quedo color frambuesa por el resto de su turno.

No mucha gente puede quitar dientes de color azul. Pero créanme, Puck puede.

Refresco mi bandeja de entrada (solo por si acaso) pero nada nuevo aparece otra vez. He estado plantada al frente de mi computadora por varias horas, esperando a que Mer saliera de la escuela. Estoy feliz de que me enviara un mensaje. Por alguna razón, quiero que ella me escriba primero. Tal vez porque quería que pensara que estaba demasiado feliz y ocupada como para hablar. Cuando, en realidad, estoy triste y sola.

Y hambrienta. Mi mini-refrigerador está vacío.

Tuve cena en la cafetería pero evite la línea principal otra vez, alimentándome a mi misma con pan, lo que me quita el hambre solo por un tiempo. Tal vez Santana podría ordenar para mí en la mañana. O Brittany; apuesto a que lo hará.

Le respondo a Mercedes, diciéndole sobre mis nueva-clase-de-amigos, la loca cafetería con rápida-comida-de-restaurante, y el gigante Panteón bajando la calle. A pesar de mi misma, describo a Santana, y menciono cómo en física ella se inclino sobre Brittany para pedirme un bolígrafo, justo cuando el Professeur Wakefield estaba asignando compañeros de laboratorio. Así que el profesor pensó que estaba sentada al lado mío, y ahora Santana es mi compañera por TODO EL AÑO.

Que fue lo mejor que paso en todo el día.

También le dije a Mer sobre la misteriosa clase de Vida, La Vie, porque nosotras pasamos todo el verano especulando. (Yo: "Apuesto a que debatiré sobre el Big Bang y el significado de la vida." Mer: "Amiga, ellos probablemente te enseñaran técnicas para respirar y en cómo volver la comida en energía.") Todo lo que hicimos fue sentarnos calladamente y trabajar en la tarea.

Qué lástima.

Gasté el periodo leyendo nuestra primera novela asignada en inglés. Y, wow. Si no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en todavía Francia, ahora si lo hacía. Porque: Como Agua Para Chocolate tiene sexo en ella. MUCHO sexo. Una mujer literalmente enciende un edificio en llamas, y luego un soldado sube su cuerpo desnudo a un caballo, y lo hacen mientras galopan alejándose. No hay forma de que me hubieran dejado leer esto devuelta a cinturón de la Biblia. Lo más sexy que leímos fue La Carta de Scarlet.

Le tengo que decir a Mercedes sobre este libro.

Es casi medianoche cuando termino de escribir el mensaje, pero el pasillo sigue estando ruidoso. Los estudiantes aquí tienen mucha libertad porque, supuestamente, somos lo suficientemente maduros para manejarlo. Yo lo soy, pero tengo serias dudas sobre mis compañeros de clase. Un chico cruzando el pasillo tiene una pirámide hecha de botellas de cerveza afuera de su puerta porque, en París, los chicos de diecisiete años ya pueden beber vino y cerveza. Tienes que tener dieciocho años para beber licor fuerte. No es como si no hubiera visto eso por aquí.

Me pregunto si mi mamá tenía idea de que era legal para mí emborracharme al estar de acuerdo con esto. Se vio sorprendida cuando lo mencionaron en el Seminario de Habilidades para la Vida, y tuve una larga charla sobre la responsabilidad en la cena. Peor no planeo emborracharme. Siempre he pensado que la cerveza huele a orina.

Hay algunos recepcionistas que trabajan medio tiempo, pero solo uno vive en la Residencia del Director. Su nombre es Kurt, y su apartamento esta en el primer piso. Está en la escuela de posgrado en alguna universidad por aquí. EAP le debe pagar bastante por vivir con nosotros.

Kurt está en sus veintes, y es alto, pálido y de ojos azules. Lo que suena extraño pero es atractivo. Él es de voz suave y parece el tipo de persona que podría ser un buen oyente, pero su tono emana la responsabilidad y una actitud; no-te-metas-conmigo. Mis padres lo amaron. También tiene un tazón de condones al lado de su puerta.

Me pregunto si mis padres también vieron eso.

Los estudiantes de primer y segundo año están en otro dormitorio. Tienen que compartir la habitación, y sus plantas se dividen por sexo, y tienen toneladas de supervisión. También tienen toques de queda. Nosotros no. Solo tenemos que firmar un registro cada vez que vamos y venimos para que Kurt sepa que seguimos vivos. Estoy segura de que nadie toma ventaja de su alto sistema de seguridad.

Me arrastro a mi misma hacia el pasillo para usar el baño. Tomo mi puesto en la fila (siempre hay una fila, incluso a medianoche) detrás de Kitty, la chica que atacó a Satana en el desayuno. Ella sonríe hacia mis vaqueros desgastados y a mi camiseta de Orange Crush.

No sabía que vivía en mi piso. Súper.

No hablamos. Yo trazo el patrón de las flores de la pared. La Residencia Lambert es una peculiar mezcla de refinamiento parisino y el sentido práctico en la adolescencia. Accesorios de cristal dan luz las salas dormitorio un resplandor de oro, pero las bombillas fluorescentes dentro de nuestras habitaciones hacen un zumbido. Los pisos son de madera brillante, pero llena de alfombras de calidad industrial. Las flores frescas y las lámparas de Tiffany le dan gracia al vestíbulo, pero las sillas son cutres sofás de dos plazas, y las mesas están grabadas con siglas y palabras groseras.

"Así que tu eres la nueva Matt," dice Kitty.

"¿Discúlpame?"

"Matt. El numero veinticinco. El fue expulsado del colegio el año pasado; uno de sus profesores encontró cocaína en su mochila." Ella me ve otra vez y frunce el ceño. "¿De dónde eres, de todas formas?" Pero yo sé lo que ella está preguntando. Ella quiere saber cómo eligieron a alguien como yo para tomar su lugar.

"Atlanta."

"Oh," dice. Como se eso explicara toda mi tontería. Es una de las ciudades más grandes de América.

"Así que, tu y Santana se veían bastantes amistosas en el desayuno."

"Um." ¿Se siente amenazada por mí?

"No me haría ideas si yo fuera tu," continua. "Ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente bonita como para robárselo a su novia. Han estado juntas desde siempre."

¿Fue eso un cumplido? ¿O no? Su cosa de enfatizar está realmente yendo a mis nervios. (Mis nervios.)

Kitty da un fingido, aburrido bostezo. "Interesante cabello."

Lo toco inconscientemente. "Gracias. Mi amiga me lo aclaró." Mercedes añadió la mecha rosa en mi cabello rubio la semana pasada. Normalmente, dejo la mecha detrás de mi oreja derecha pero esta noche mi cabello está recogido en una cola de caballo.

"¿Te gusta?" Ella pregunta en lengua universal de perras para Creo que es horrible.

Dejo caer mi mano. "Yes. Por eso lo hice."

"Sabes, yo no lo amarraría así, se ve un poco como un skunk."

"Al menos ella no apesta como uno." Rachel aparece detrás de mí. Estaba visitando a Brittany. Oí sus voces apagadas a través de las paredes.

"Delicioso perfume Kitty. Usa un poco la próxima vez. No sé si te pueden oler en Londres."

Kitty gruñe. "Bonitos lentes."

"Buena esa," dice Rachel inexpresivamente, pero veo que se los ajusta de todas formas. Sus uñas son de un azul eléctrico, del mismo tono que sus marcos. Se voltea hacia mí. "Vivo dos pisos arriba, cuarto seis cero uno, si necesitas algo. Te veo en el desayuno."

¡Así que no le desagrado! O tal vez ella odia a Kitty aun más. Te todas formas, estoy agradecida, y grito un adiós a su figura que ya está un poco lejos. Ella levanta una mano y la mueve en las escaleras de pasillo cuando Kurt sale de éstas. El nos vigila en su callada y amistosa manera.

"¿Yendo a las camas señoritas?"

Kitty sonríe dulcemente. "Por supuesto."

"Genial. ¿Tuviste un buen primer día Quinn?"

Es peculiar como todos aquí ya saben mi nombre. "Si. Gracias Kurt."

Él asiente con la cabeza como si yo he dicho algo que vale la pena pensar, luego dice buenas noches y se dirige hacia los chicos que se encuentran en el otro extremo del pasillo.

"Lo odio cuando hace eso," dice Kitty.

"¿Hace qué?"

"Vigilarnos. Que gilipollas." La puerta del baño se abre, y una pequeña chica pelirroja rodea a Amanda, quien se para ahí como si fuera la reina del umbral. Debe ser una estudiante de penúltimo año. No la reconozco del círculo de inglés. "Dios, ¿Te caíste ahí dentro?" Pregunta Kitty. La pálida chica se vuele rosa.

"Estaba usando el baño," digo.

Kitty entra en el baño, sus zapatillas moradas golpeando contra el piso. Empuja la puerta cerrada. "¿Parece como si me importara? ¿Chica skunk?"

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	6. Chapter 6

Una semana en la escuela, y ya estoy de rodillas ante la Educación Internacional.

El programa de la Professeur Cole está exento de los habituales de Shakespeare y Steinbeck, y en su lugar, nos estamos concentrando en las obras traducidas. Todas las mañanas discutimos sobre Como Agua para Chocolate, como si fuéramos un club de lectura y no una clase aburrida y necesaria.

Así que inglés es excelente.

Por otro lado, mi profesora de inglés es claramente analfabeta. ¿Cómo puedo explicar el hecho de que a pesar del nombre de nuestro libro (Nivel Uno Francés) la Professeur Gillet insiste en solo hablar francés? También me llama una docena de veces al día. Nunca se la respuesta.

Blaine la llama Madame Guillotina. Esto también es excelente.

Él ha tomado la clase anterior, lo que es útil, pero, obviamente, no es realmente útil, ya que no logró el primer round. Blaine tiene pelo enmarañado y labios sexys, y la peculiar combinación de piel bronceada y pecas. Muchas chicas están enamoradas de él. También está en mi clase de historia. Estoy con los de penúltimo año, debido a que los de último están viendo gobierno, y ya eso lo estudie. Así que me siento entre Blaine y Finn.

Finn es callado y reservado en las clases, pero fuera de ellas, su sentido del humor es similar al de Santana. Es fácil entender por qué son tan amigos. Brittany dice que se idolatran entre ellos, Finn porque Santana tiene carisma innata, y Santana porque Finn un artista asombroso. Raramente veo a Finn sin su pluma y su cuaderno de bocetos. Su trabajo es increíble (bordes gruesos y detalles exquisitos) y sus dedos siempre están manchados con tinta.

Pero el aspecto más notable de mi nueva educación es la que toma puesto fuera del salón de clases. La que no se menciona en los folletos brillantes. Y es esto: ir a al internado es como vivir dentro de una escuela secundaria. No puedo escapar. Incluso cuando estoy en mi cuarto, mis oídos se arruinan por la música pop, sonidos de peleas a puñetazos sobre las máquinas de lavado, y el baile borracho en el hueco de la escalera. Brittany afirma que va a calmarse una vez que la novedad se desvanece para los estudiantes de penúltimo, pero no estoy conteniendo la respiración.

Como sea.

Es viernes en la noche, y la Residencia Lambert está vacía. Mis compañeros de clase están en los bares, y finalmente encuentro la paz. Si cierro mis ojos, casi puedo creer que estoy en casa. Excepto por la opera. La cantante de ópera canta la mayoría de las noches en el restaurante que está cruzando la calle. Par alguien con una voz tan gruesa, ella es sorprendentemente pequeña. También es una de esas personas que se afeitan las cejas y las dibuja de nuevo con lápiz. Se ve como un extra de El Show de Horror de Rocky.

Mercedes me llama cuando estoy viendo Rushmore en la comodidad de mi mini-cama. Es el filme que lanzó Wes Anderson. Wes es asombroso, un verdadero autor involucrado en cada aspecto de la producción, con un estilo de marca reconocible en cualquier marco nostálgico y peculiar, inexpresivo y oscuro. Rushmore es una de mis favoritas. Es sobre un chico llamado Max Fischer quien está obsesionado con, de entre tantas cosas, la escuela privada de la cual lo expulsaron ¿Cómo sería mi vida si yo estuviera obsesionada con EAP como Max está obsesionado con la Academia Rushmore? Para empezar, probablemente no estaría sola en mi cuarto cubierta con crema blanca para espinillas.

"Quinnnn-uhhhhh," dice Mercedes. "Los oooodioooo."

No quedo seleccionada para estar en la banda. Lo que es tonto, porque todo el mundo sabe que ella es la baterista más talentosa de la escuela. El instructor de percusión le dio el puesto a Sebastian Smythe, porque pensó que los chicos de la línea de tambores no respetarían a Mercedes como una líder, porque es una chica. Sí, bueno, ahora no la respetaran. Imbécil. Así que Mercedes odia la banda, odia al instructor y odia a Sebastian, quien es un tonto con un ego desproporcionadamente largo. "Solo espera," digo. "Pronto serás la próxima Meg White o Shelia E., y Sebastian Smythe presumirá sobre cómo te conocía. Y luego, cuando se te acerque después de un gran espectáculo, esperando que el trato especial y un pase backstage: Vas a pasar derecho, sin ni siquiera mirar atrás. "

Oigo la sonrisa en su voz. "¿Por qué te mudaste lejos Banana?"

"Porque mi papá está hecho de basura."

"La verdad más pura, amiga."

Hablamos hasta las tres de la madrugada, así que no me paro hasta la tarde del otro día. Me apresuro a cambiarme antes de que la cafetería cierre. Sólo abre para el almuerzo los sábados y domingos. Todo está callado cuando llego, pero Rachel, Finn y Santana están sentados en la mesa de siempre.

La presión está encendida. Se han estado burlando de mí toda la semana, porque evito todo lo que tenga que ver con ordenar. He hecho excusas ("Soy alérgica a la carne," "nada sabe mejor que el pan" "El ravioli está sobrevalorado."), pero no lo puedo evitar siempre. Monsieur Boutin está trabajando en el mostrador otra vez. Agarro una bandeja y tomo un profundo respiro.

"Bonjour, uh … soup? Sopa? S'il vous plait?"

"Hola" y "Por favor." He aprendido las palabras corteses primero, con esperanza de que los franceses me perdonen por estropear su hermoso idioma. Señalo al plato de sopa de color naranja-roja. Sopa de calabaza, creo. El olor es extraordinario, como salvia y otoño. Es empezando septiembre y el clima todavía es caliente. ¿Cuándo viene el otoño a París?

"¡Ah! Soupe," corrige amablemente.

"Si, soupe. Es decir, oui ¡Oui!" Mis mejillas arden. "Y, um, ¿la ensalada de pollo con frijoles verdes?"

Monsieur Boutin ríe. Es una alegre, llena-de-jale, risa de Santa Claus. "Pollo y judías, oui. Sabes, puedes hablarme en inglés. Lo entiendo muy bien."

Mi rubor aumenta. Por supuesto que habla inglés en una escuela americana. Y he estado viviendo de estúpidas peras y panes por cinco días. Me da el plato de sopa y otro mas pequeño con ensalada de pollo, y mi estómago ruge a la primera seña de comida caliente.

"Merci," Digo.

"De rien. De nada. ¡Y espero que ya no te saltes las comidas para evitarme!" El pone su mano en su pecho, como si le hubiera roto el corazón. Yo sonrío y sacudo mi cabeza. Puedo hacer esto. Puedo hacer esto. Puedo—

"ESO NO FUE TAN TERRIBLE, ¿O SI QUINN?" Santana grita desde el otro extremo de la cafetería.

Volteo y le enseño mi dedo medio desde abajo, para que Monsieur Boutin no pueda ver. Santana sonríe y me da la versión británica, la señal V con sus primeros dos dedos. Boutin hace un ruido detrás de mí con buen humor, pago por mi comida y tomo asiento al lado de Santana. "Gracias. Olvide como lo hacían los ingleses. Usaré el gesto correcto la próxima vez."

"Mi placer. Siempre feliz de educar." Está usando la misma ropa de ayer, vaqueros y una camiseta con la silueta de Napoleón en ella. Cuando le pregunte sobre eso, ella dijo que Napoleón era su héroe. "No porque era un bloque, que conste. Era un culo. Pero era un culo bajito, como yo."

Me pregunto si durmió con Dani. Esa es probablemente la razón por la que no se ha cambiado de ropa. Ella toma un metro hasta su universidad todas las noches, y salen juntas. Rachel y Britt han trabajado juntas, como si tal vez Dani pensara que es demasiado buena para ellas ahora.

"Sabes, Quinn," dice Rachel, "La mayoría de los parisinos entienden el inglés. No tienes que ser tan tímida."

Si. Gracias por decirme eso ahorita.

Finn pone sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se inclina hacia atrás en su silla. Las mangas de su camisa se enrollaron para exponer un tatuaje de calavera con líneas cruzadas en su brazo derecho. Puedo adivinar que es su diseño. La tinta negra en contra de su pálida piel. Es un tatuaje asombroso, una especie de comiquita en su largo y delgado brazo. "Eso es verdad," dijo. "Casi no hablo ni una palabra, y me va bien."

"Eso no es algo de lo que yo presumiría." Rachel arruga la nariz, y Finn salta de su silla para besarla.

"Cristo, aquí vienen otra vez." Santana rasca su cabeza y aparta la mirada.

"¿Siempre han sido así?" pregunto, bajando mi voz.

"No. El año pasado eran peores."

"Woow. ¿Han estado juntos un tiempo, entonces?

"Em, ¿El invierno pasado?"

"Eso es bastante tiempo."

Ella se encoje de hombres y yo paro, debatiendo si quiero saber la respuesta de mi próxima pregunta. Probablemente no, pero pregunto de todas formas. "¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo han estado Dani y tu saliendo?"

Santana piensa por un momento. "Más o menos un año, creo." Toma un trago de su café (parece que todo el mundo aquí bebe café) luego pone en lo pone en la mesa con un ruidoso CLUNK que sobresalta a Rachel y Finn.

"Oh, lo siento," dijo "¿Eso les molesto?"

Se vuelve hacia mí y abre sus ojos marrones, exasperada. Paro de respirar. Incluso cuando está molesta, es hermosa. Compararla con Puck es imposible. Santana es un tipo diferente de atractivo, un conjunto de especies diferentes todas juntas.

"Cambio de tema." Ella me señala con un dedo. "Pensé que las bellezas sureñas se supone que tienen acento del sur. "

Sacudo mi cabeza. "Solo cuando hablo con mi mamá. Se me sale porque ella tiene uno. La mayoría de las personas en Atlanta no tienen acento. Es bastante urbano. Sin embargo, muchas personas hablan gangster." Digo en tono de broma.

"Jesús," responde en su cortés acento inglés.

Yo arrojo sopa en la mesa. Santana da una risa sorprendida tipo HA-HA, y estoy riendo también, del tipo de risa que te da dolor abdominal. Me entrega una servilleta para limpiarme la barbilla. "Jesús." Repite solemnemente.

Toso. "Por favor no pares de decir eso. Es—" Jadeo. "Demasiado".

"No debiste decir eso. Ahora lo voy a guardar para ocasiones especiales."

"Mi cumpleaños es en febrero." Doy una tos estrangulada. "Por favor no te olvides."

"El mío fue ayer." Dice

"No, no es cierto."

"Si, fue ayer." Ella limpia el resto de la sopa de la mesa. Trato de agarrar servilletas para limpiarla yo misma, pero ella aparta mi mano.

"Es verdad," dice Finn. "Lo olvide, amiga. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado."

"En realidad ayer no fue tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Habrías dicho algo."

"Es en serio. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños número 18." Se encoje de hombros y arroja la servilleta en su bandeja vacía. "Mi familia no es de esas que celebran con pasteles y gorros de fiestas."

"Pero tienes que tener un pastel de cumpleaños." Digo. "Son las reglas. Es la mejor parte." Recuerdo la torta de Star Wars que mamá, Mercedes y yo hicimos para Beth, el último verano. Era verde lima y tenía la forma de la cabeza de la cabeza de Yoda. Mercedes incluso compro algodón de azúcar para el pelo de sus orejas.

"Esto es exactamente el por qué no lo digo, sabes."

"Pero hiciste algo especial anoche, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿Saliste con Dani?"

Ella agarra su café, y luego lo deja otra vez en la mesa sin tomar. "Mi cumpleaños es simplemente otro día. Y estoy bien con eso. No necesito un pastel, lo prometo."

"Ok, ok. Está bien." Levanto las manos en señal de rendimiento. "No te desearé feliz cumpleaños, ni siquiera feliz cumpleaños atrasado."

"Oh, me puedes desear un feliz viernes." Sonríe otra vez. "No tengo objeciones con los viernes."

"Hablando de eso," Rachel me dice. "¿Por qué no saliste conmigo la otra noche?"

"Tenía planes. Con mi amiga, Mercedes."

Los tres se me quedan viendo, esperando por una explicación.

"Planes de llamadas."

"¿Pero has salido esta semana?" pregunta Santana. "¿Has dejado el campus?"

"Seguro." Porque si lo he hecho. Para llegar a otras partes del campus.

Santana levanta sus cejas. "Eres una mentirosa."

"Déjame entender esto." Finn pone sus manos en posición de rezar. Sus dedos son delgados, como el resto de su cuerpo, y tiene una mancha de tinta negra en el dedo índice. "¿Has estado en París por una semana entera y no has visto la ciudad todavía? ¿Ninguna parte de ella?"

"Salí con mis padres la semana pasada. Vi la Torre Eiffel." Desde la distancia.

"Con tus padres, brillante. ¿Y tus planes esta noche?" pregunta Santana. "¿Lavar ropa sucia, tal vez? ¿Limpiar la ducha?"

"Hey. Limpiar esta sobreestimado."

Rachel frunce el ceño. "¿Qué vas a comer? La cafetería va a estar cerrada." Su preocupación se siente, pero me doy cuenta de que no me está invitando a unirme con ella y Finn. No como si quisiera salir con ellos de todas formas. En cuanto a la cena, que había previsto ir a la máquina expendedora del dormitorio. No es muy surtida, pero puedo hacer que funcione.

"Eso es lo que pensé," Dice Santana cuando no respondo. Sacude su cabeza. Su cabello oscuro tiene algunos rulos hoy. Es un poco sorprendente, en serio. Si hubiera una competición Olímpica de cabellos, Santana ganaría totalmente, las manos hacia abajo. Diez puntos. Medalla de oro.

Me encojo de hombros. "Solamente ha pasado una semana. No es la gran cosa."

"Retrocedamos los hechos otra vez," dice Finn. "¿Esta es tu fin de semana lejos de casa?"

"Si."

"¿Tu primer fin de semana sin la supervisión de tus padres?"

"Si."

"¿Tu primer fin de semana sin la supervisión de tus padres en París? ¿Y lo quieres gastar estando en tu cuarto? ¿Sola?" Él y Rachel intercambian miradas de lástima. Veo a Santana por ayuda, pero la encuentra mirándome fijamente con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto, irritada. "¿Sopa en mi barbilla? ¿Algún frijol verde entre mis dientes?"

Santana se sonrió a sí misma. "Me gusta tu mecha," finalmente dice. Ella la alcanza y la toca ligeramente. "Tienes cabello perfecto."

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	7. Chapter 7

La gente fiestera ya dejó el dormitorio. Voy hacia la máquina expendedora de dulces y actualizo mi página web. Hasta ahora he intentado: una barra Bounty, que resultó ser la misma cosa que Mounds, y un paquete de magdalenas, pasteles en forma de concha que estaban duras y me dieron sed. Juntos subieron el azúcar de sangre a un nivel trabajador.

Desde que no tengo nuevas películas para reseñar para la Femme Film Freak (como estoy separada de todo lo bueno, puro y maravilloso de América, el cine), jugué con el diseño de la pagina, creé un banner. Edité una reseña vieja. En la noche, Mercedes me manda un mensaje:

Fui con Sam y Penny (ampulosa) al cine anoche. Y ¿adivina qué? ¡Puck pregunto sobre ti! Le dije que estas bien PERO que EN VERDAD estás tratando de venir en diciembre. Creo que captó la indirecta. Hablamos sobre su banda unos minutos (todavía no han hecho un show, por supuesto) pero Sam estaba haciendo estas caras todo el tiempo, así que nos tuvimos que ir. Sabes cómo se siente sobre Puck. ¡OH! Y Penny trato de convencernos de ver una de las películas sentimentales de tu papá. LO SE.

Apestas. Vuelve a casa.

Mercedes.

Ampulosa. Ostentosamente atractiva pero barata o insincera. ¡Sí! Eso es tan Penny. Solo espero que Mer no sonara muy desesperada, a pesar de mi deseo de que Puck me enviara un mensaje. Y no puedo creer que Sam siga actuando raro a su alrededor, incluso cuando ya no estamos saliendo. A todo el mundo de agrada Puck. Bueno, algunas veces hace enfadar a los encargados, pero es porque a veces se le olvida su horario de trabajo. Y llama para decir que está enfermo.

Leí su mensaje otra vez, esperando por las palabras Puck dice que está locamente enamorado de ti, y esperará toda la eternidad hasta que aparezcas. No tengo tanta suerte. Así que voy a ver mi tablero de mensajes favoritos para ver lo que están diciendo acerca de la nueva película de papá. Uno regular, Clockworkurange88, dijo esto: Apesto a pelotas. Pelotas sucias. Pelotas como Corrí- una-milla-en-julio-usando pantalones-de-cuero.

Suena como si estuviera en lo correcto.

Después de un rato me aburro y hago una búsqueda de para Como Agua para Chocolate. Quiero asegurarme de que no he perdido ninguno de los temas antes de escribir mi ensayo. La entrega no es hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero tengo bastante tiempo libre en mis manos. Como, toda la noche.

Blah blah blah. Nada interesante. Y estoy a punto de volver a revisar mi correo electrónico cuando esto pasa por la pantalla: A lo largo de la novela,el calor es un símbolo para el deseo sexual. Tita puede controlar el calor dentro de la cocina, pero el fuego en el interior de su propio cuerpo es una fuerza de resistencia y destrucción.

"¿Quinn?" Alguien toca mi puerta, y me sobresalto en mi asiento.

No. No alguien. Santana.

Estoy usando una vieja camiseta de Mayfield Dairy, complementado con el logo de una vaca rosada y marrón, y calientes pantalones rosados cubiertos con fresas gigantes.

Ni siquiera estoy usando un sujetador.

"Quinn, sé que estás ahí. Puedo ver tu luz."

"¡Espera un segundo!" Digo bruscamente. "Estaré ahí." Agarro mi sudadera negra y me la pongo, tapando la cara de la vaca antes de abrir la puerta.

"Hola lo siento por eso. Pasa."

Abro la puerta y ella se queda un momento allí, simplemente viéndome. No puedo leer la expresión de su cara. Luego rompe en una sonrisa traviesa y pasa.

"Lindas fresas."

"Cállate."

"No, lo digo en serio. Bonitas."

E incluso cuando ella no se refiere a bonita de Quiero-dejar-a-mi-novia yempezar-a-salir-contigo, algo pestañea dentro de mí. La "fuerza de resistencia y destrucción" que Tita de la Garza conocía tan bien. Santana se para en el centro de mi habitación. Se rasca la cabeza y mueve su camiseta a un lado, dejando al descubierto una porción de estómago desnudo.

¡Foomp! El fuego en mi interior se enciende.

"Es bastante… em… limpio," dice.

Fizz. La llama se extingue.

"¿Lo es?" sé que mi cuarto es ordenado, pero ni siquiera he comprado un limpiador de ventanas bueno. Quien sea el que limpiaba las ventanas antes no tenía idea de cómo usar Windex. La llave es solo echar un poco a la vez. La mayoría de la gente echa un montón y luego se va a las esquinas, que son difíciles de secar sin dejar rayas o pelusas detrás de—

"Si. Alarmantemente."

Santana deambula al rededor, agarrando cosas y examinándolas como hice en el cuarto de Brittany. Inspecciona la colección de figuras de bananas y elefantes que están en el tocador. Ella agarra un elefante de vidrio y levanta sus cejas en señal de pregunta.

"Es mi sobrenombre."

"¿Elefante?" Sacude su cabeza. "Lo siento, no lo entiendo."

"Banana Elefante. Mi amiga colecciono esas para mí, y yo colecciono puentes y sándwiches para ella." añado.

Santana baja el elefante de cristal de vuelta a mi tocador. "Así que ¿puede alguien llamarte elefante?"

"Banana Elefante. Y no, definitivamente no."

"Lo siento," dice. "Pero no por eso."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Estas arreglando todo lo que toco." Asiente hacia mis manos, que están reajustando el elefante. "No fue cortés de mi parte venir y empezar a tocar tus cosas."

"Oh, está bien," digo rápidamente, dejando ir la figura. "Puedes tocar todo lo mío si quieres."

Se congela. Una mirada graciosa corre a través de su cara antes de que me dé cuenta de lo que he dicho. No me refería a eso.

No es como si eso sería tan malo.

Pero me gusta Puck y Santana tiene novia. E incluso si la situación fuera diferente, Britt todavía tiene sentimientos hacia ella. Jamás le haría eso a ella después de lo agradable que fue conmigo el primer día. Y el segundo. Y todos los demás días de esta semana.

Además es solo una chica atractiva. Nada de lo que tenga que preocuparme. Quiero decir, las calles de Europa están llenas de chicas hermosas, ¿verdad? Chicas con aseo personal, cortes de cabello apropiados y abrigos elegantes. No como si yo hubiera visto a alguien tan remotamente atractiva como Santana Lopez. Pero aún así.

Ella voltea su cara de la mía. Es mi imaginación, ¿o se ve avergonzada? Pero, ¿Por qué estaría avergonzada? Soy yo la de la estúpida boca.

"¿Es ese tu novio?" Señala hacia el fondo de mi laptop, una foto con mis compañeros de trabajo y yo tonteando. Fue tomada antes del estreno a medianoche de la última novela llevada al cine. La mayoría de nosotros vestidos como elfos o magos. "¿El que tiene los ojos cerrados?"

"¿QUÉ?" ¿Piensa que yo saldría con un chico como Hércules? Hércules es el asistente del encargado. Es diez años mayor que yo y, si, ese es su verdadero nombre. Y aunque es dulce y sabes mas sobre filmes Japoneses de horror que nadie, también usa una cola de caballo.

Una cola de caballo.

"Quinn, estoy bromeando. Éste, moikano." Señala a Puck, la razón por la que amo tanto esta foto. Nuestras cabezas están vueltas entre nosotros, y estamos usando sonrisas secretas, como si compartiéramos un chiste interno.

"Oh. Uh… no. No en realidad. Quiero decir, Puck fue mi casi novio. Me mudé antes…" Dejo de hablar, incomoda. "Antes de que mucho pudiera pasar."

Santana no responde. Después de un silencio incomodo, pone sus manos en sus bolsillos y se mece en sus tobillos. "Proviene para todos."

"¿Qué?" Estoy sorprendida.

"Tout pourvoir." Asiente hacia la almohada de mi cama. Las palabras están bordadas sobre la foto de un unicornio. Fue un regalo de mis abuelos, y el lema y el escudo de los Fabray. Hace bastante tiempo, mi abuelo se mudo a América para casarse con mi abuela, pero aun se dedica a las cosas escocesas. Siempre nos está comprando a Beth y a mí cosas decoradas con el tartán del clan (con cuadros azules y verdes, y líneas blancas y negras). Por ejemplo, mi colcha.

"Si, se lo que significa. ¿Pero cómo tú lo sabes?"

"Tout pourvoir. Es francés."

Excelente. El lema de los Fabray que se me grabó en la cabeza desde la infancia, resulta ser FRANCES, y ni siquiera lo sabía. Gracias, abuelo. Como si no me viera ya como una idiota. Pero ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que saber que un lema escocés estaría en francés? Pensé que ellos odiaban Francia. ¿O esos solo eran los ingleses?

Argh, no lo sé, siempre pensé que era latín u otra lengua muerta.

"¿Tu hermana?" Santana señala la única foto que colgué. Beth está sonriendo a la cámara y señalando una de las tortugas de investigación, quien está levantando el cuello y amenazando con quitarle el dedo. Mamá está haciendo un estudio sobre los hábitos de la vida reproductiva de ajuste de las tortugas y visita a sus polluelos del Río Chattahoochee varias veces al mes. Mi hermana ama ir con ella, mientras yo prefiero la seguridad de nuestro hogar.

Algunas tortugas son malas.

"Sip. Esa es Beth."

"Es un poco irlandesa para una familia con colchas de cuadros escoceses."

Sonrío. "Es como una llaga. Mi madre amaba el nombre, pero mi abuelo (papá de mi papá) prácticamente murió cuando lo oyó. Él quería algo como Megan o Anabel o Kirsty en su lugar. "

Santana ríe. "¿Qué edad tiene?"

"Siete. Está en segundo grado."

"Es bastante diferencia de edad."

"Bueno, ella fue o un accidente o el último esfuerzo para salvar un matrimonio en ruinas. Jamás tuve el valor para preguntar."

Wow. No puedo creer que acabe de decir eso.

Ella se sienta en el borde de la cama. "¿Tus padres están divorciados?"

Busco la silla del escritorio, porque no me puedo sentar a su lado en la cama. Tal vez cuando me acostumbre a su presencia, seré capaz de manejar esa hazaña en particular. Pero no todavía. "Si, mi papá nos dejos seis meses después de que Beth nació."

"Lo siento." Y puedo decir que lo dice en serio. "Los míos están separados."

Me estremezco y pongo mis manos debajo de mis brazos. "Entonces lo siento, también. Eso apesta."

"Está bien. Mi padre es un bastardo."

"El mío también. Quiero decir, obviamente lo es, si nos dejo cuando Beth era una bebé. Lo que totalmente hizo. Pero también es su culpa que esté atrapada aquí. En París."

"Lo sé."

¿Lo sabe?

"Britt me dijo. Pero te garantizo que mi padre es peor. Desafortunadamente, el es el que está aquí en París, mientras mi mamá está sola, a cientos de millas de distancia."

"¿Tu papá vive aquí?" Estoy sorprendida. Sé que su papá es francés, pero no me puedo imaginar a alguien enviando a su hija a un internado cuando viven en la misma ciudad. No tiene sentido.

"Tiene una galería de arte aquí y otra en Londres. Divide su tiempo entre ellas."

"¿Qué tan seguido lo ves?"

"Nunca, si puedo evitarlo." Santana se vuelve hosca, y me doy cuenta de que no tengo idea de por qué está aquí. Le pregunto.

"¿No te dije?" Se endereza. "Oh, bueno. Sabía que si nadie venía y te sacaba físicamente, jamás saldrías. Así que saldremos."

Una extraña mezcla de mariposas y batidos estallan en mi estómago. "¿Esta noche?"

"Esta noche."

"Ok." Me pauso. "¿Y Dani?"

Se deja caer de nuevo, y ahora está acostada en mi cama. "Nuestros planes no se concretaron." Dice esto con un vago movimiento de su mano, de una manera que me impide averiguar más.

Hago un gesto hacia mis pantalones de pijama. "No estoy exactamente vestida para salir."

"Vamos, Quinn. ¿Tenemos que pasar por esto otra vez?"

Le doy una mirada dudosa, y la almohada de unicornio vuela hacia mi cabeza. La golpeo de vuelta, y ella sonríe, se desliza fuera de la cama, y me golpea con mucha fuerza con la almohada. La agarro pero luego la vuelvo a perder, y me golpea otra vez dos veces antes de dejarme agarrarla. Santana se dobla de la risa, y le golpeo en la espalda. Trata de reclamar, pero yo resisto y luchamos de un lado al otro hasta que me deja ir. La fuerza me empuja a la cama, mareada y sudorosa.

Santana se acuesta a mi lado, respirando con dificultad. Esta tan cerca que su pelo le hace cosquillas a un lado de mi cara. Nuestros brazos se están casi tocando. Casi. Trato de exhalar, pero ni siquiera sé cómo respirar. Y luego recuerdo que no estoy usando sujetador.

Y ahora estoy paranoica.

"Ok." Está jadeando. "Este es el"—jadeo jadeo—"plan."

No me quiero sentir de esta forma a su alrededor. Quiero que las cosas sean normales. Quiero ser su amiga, no otra chica estúpida esperando por algo que jamás va a pasar. Me fuerzo a pararme. Mi cabello se ha vuelto loco y pegajoso por la guerra de almohadas, así que agarro una cola del tocador y me lo amarro.

"Ponte pantalones decentes," dice. "Y te mostraré París."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Ese es el plan?"

"Ese es todo el asunto."

"Wow. 'Asunto. ' Lujoso."

Santana gruñe y me lanza la almohada. Mi teléfono suena. Probablemente es mi mamá; ha llamado todas las noches esta semana. Alcanzo el celular en mi escritorio, y estoy a punto de ponerlo en silencio cuando el nombre se ilumina. Mi corazón se para. Puck.

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.

_Gracias por los Reviews :D _

_La historia es bastante larga son unos 45 capítulos por ahí. Prometo no abandonarla :D _


	8. Chapter 8

"Espero que estés usando una boina." Así es como Puck me saluda.

Ya estoy riendo. ¡Me llamó! ¡Puck me llamó!

"No todavía." Camino en el pequeño espacio de mi habitación. "Pero podría escogerte una, si quieres. Hacer que le cosan tu nombre en ella. Puedes usarla en vez de la etiqueta con tu nombre."

"Podría rockear con una boina." Hay una sonrisa en su voz.

"Nadie podría. Ni siquiera tu."

Santana todavía está acostada en mi cama. Voltea su cabeza para mirarme. Sonrío y señalo la foto de mi laptop. Puck, digo con la boca.

Santana sacude su cabeza.

Mohicano.

Ah, me dice de vuelta.

"Así que tu hermana vino ayer." Puck siempre se refiere a Mercedes como mi hermana.

"No sabía que era baterista," dijo. "¿Es buena?"

"La mejor."

"¿Dices eso porque es tu amiga, o porque en verdad es buena?"

"Ella es la mejor," repito. Desde la esquina de mi ojo, veo a Santana mirar el reloj de mi tocador.

"Mi baterista abandonó el puesto. ¿Crees que estaría interesada?"

El verano pasado Puck empezó una banda punk, los Penny Dreadfuls. Muchos miembros que han cambiado y argumentado sobre el contenido de las letras se han cambiado, y no han dado ningún concierto. Lo que es muy malo. Apuesto a que Puck se ve bien detrás de la guitarra.

"En realidad," digo, "Creo que sí, su tonto instructor de percusión no la eligió para ser miembro de la banda, y tiene un poco de rabia que canalizar." Le di el número. Puck lo repite mientras Santana señala un reloj imaginario en su muñeca. Son solo las nueve, así que no estoy segura de por qué está apurada. Incluso yo sé que es temprano en París. Se aclara la garganta ruidosamente.

"Hey, lo siento. Me tengo que ir." Digo.

"¿Hay alguien ahí contigo?"

"Uh, si. Mi amiga. Ella me va a llevar a salir esta noche."

Un golpe. "¿Ella?"

"Es solo un amiga." Le doy la espalda a Santana. "Tiene novia." Cierro mis ojos. ¿Debería haber dicho eso?

"¿Así que vas a olvidarte de nosotros? Quiero decir…" Se ralentiza.

"¿Nosotros aquí en Atlanta? ¿Botarnos por algún francés que jamás regresará?"

Mi corazón salta. "Por supuesto que no, voy a estar de vuelta en navidad."

"Bien. Ok, Q. Debería volver al trabajo. Hércules está probablemente enfadado porque no estoy en la puerta. Ciao."

"En realidad," digo. "Se dice au revoir."

"Lo que sea." Ríe, y entonces colgamos.

Santana se levanta de mi cama. "¿Novio celoso?"

"Te dije. No es mi novio."

"Pero te gusta."

Me sonrojo. "Bueno… Si."

La expresión de Santana es ilegible. Tal vez irritada. Asiente hacia mi puerta.

"¿Todavía quieres venir?"

"¿Qué?" Estoy confundida. "Sí, por supuesto. Déjame cambiarme primero." La dejo afuera, y cinco minutos después, estamos yendo hacia el norte. Me puse mi camisa favorita, la encontré en una tienda de segunda mano, es linda y me abraza en los lugares correctos, también uso unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de lona negras. Sé que las zapatillas no son muy francesas (Debería estar utilizando botas puntiagudas o tacones espantosos) pero al menos no son blancas. Es verdad lo que dicen sobre las zapatillas blancas. Sólo los turistas americanos las usan, grandes cosas feas hechas para cortar el césped o pintar casas.

Es una hermosa noche. Las luces en París son amarillas, verdes y naranjas. Hay remolinos de aire caliente con el sonido de gente hablando en las calles y el tintineo de las copas de vino en los restaurantes. Santana se ha iluminado de nuevo y está detallando los aspectos más horribles de la biografía que terminó esta tarde sobre Rasputín.

"Así que los otros rusos le pusieron cianuro en la cena, suficientemente letal como para matar a cinco hombres, ¿cierto? Pero no le hizo nada, así que Plan B, le disparan en la espalda. Lo que todavía no lo mata. De hecho, Rasputín tiene fuerza suficiente para estrangular a uno de ellos, así que le disparan tres veces más. ¡Y todavía está luchando por levantarse! Así que le golpean, lo envuelven en una manta, y lanzan al río helado. Pero tiene este—"

Sus ojos brillan. Es el mismo aspecto que tiene mamá cuando está hablando sobre tortugas, o Mercedes cuando habla sobre platillos.

"Durante la autopsia, descubren que la verdadera causa de su muerte fue hipotermia. ¡Del río! No el envenenamiento, los disparos o los golpes. Madre Naturaleza. Y no solo eso, sino que sus brazos se encontraron congelados en posición vertical, como si hubiera tratado de arañar su camino fuera del hielo."

"¿Qué? No—"

Unos turistas alemanes están posando en frente de un escaparate con letras colgantes de oro. Pasamos alrededor de ellos para no arruinar la foto. "Se pone mejor." Dice. "Cuando quemaron su cuerpo, se sentó. ¡Se sentó! Probablemente porque el tipo que preparó su cuerpo se olvidó de cortar los tendones, por lo que se redujeron y cuando lo quemaron—"

Asiento mi cabeza con apreciación. "Ew, pero genial. Sigue."

"—sus piernas y cuerpo se doblaron, pero aún así." Santana sonríe triunfantemente. "Todo el mundo se volvió loco cuando lo vieron."

"¿Y quién dice que historia es aburrida?" sonrío de vuelta, y todo es perfecto. Casi. Porque es el momento que pasamos la entrada de EAP, y estoy lo más lejos que he estado nunca de la escuela. Mi sonrisa oscila cuando me doy cuenta de mi estado: nerviosa y extraña.

"Sabes, gracias por eso. Los otros siempre me callaban antes de que—" Ella nota mi cambio de comportamiento y para. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien."

"Si, ¿Y alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que eres una terrible mentirosa? Horrible. La peor."

"Es solo—"Dudo, avergonzada.

"¿Siiiii?"

"París es tan… extranjera." Lucho para encontrar la verdadera palabra.

"Intimidante."

"No." Rápidamente rechaza mi comentario.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo." Pasamos en torno a un caballero parándose para recoger a su perro, un Basset Hound con estómago caído. Mi abuelo me advirtió de que las calles de París estaban llenas de mimos, pero no ha sido el caso hasta ahora. "Has estado familiarizada con París toda tu vida." Continúo. "Hablas francés fluido, te vistes como europea…"

"¿Pardon?"

"Tú sabes. Linda ropa, lindos zapatos."

Ella levanta su pie izquierdo, está usando algo rayado y torpe. "¿Estos?"

"Bueno, no. Pero no usas zapatillas. Sobresalgo totalmente. Y no hablo francés, estoy asustada del metro y probablemente debería estar usando tacones, pero odio los tacones—"

"Estoy agradecida de que no uses tacones," Me interrumpe Santana.

"Entonces serías más alta que yo."

"Soy más alta que tu."

"Por poco."

"Por favor. Soy más alta que tu por tres centímetros. Y estás usando botas."

Me golpea con su hombro, y esbozo una sonrisa. "Relájate," dice. "Estás conmigo. Soy prácticamente francesa."

"Eres inglesa."

Ella sonríe. "Soy Americana."

"Una americana con acento inglés. No es eso, como, ¿el doble de lo que los franceses odian?"

Santana rueda sus ojos. "Deberías dejar de escuchar estereotipos y empezar a formar tus propias opiniones."

"No te estoy estereotipando."

"¿En serio? Entonces, por favor, ilumíname." Señala a los pies de una chica que camina al frente de nosotros. Está hablando francés en su teléfono celular. "¿Qué son exactamente esos?"

"Zapatillas" Mascullo.

"Interesante. Y el caballero que está por allá, en el otro lado del pavimento. ¿Me podrías explicar que está usando el hombre a su lado? ¿Los peculiares artilugios amarrados a sus pies?"

Son zapatillas, por supuesto. "Pero hey, ¿ves al chico de por allá?" Asiento con la cabeza hacia un hombre con pantalones cortos de jean y una camiseta de Budweiser. "¿Soy tan obvia?"

Santana entrecierra los ojos hacia el chico. "¿Obviamente qué? ¿Calva? ¿Gorda? ¿Alta?"

"Americana."

Ella suspira melodramáticamente. "Honestamente, Quinn. Debes superar esto."

"Simplemente no quiero ofender a nadie. He oído que se ofenden fácilmente."

"No estás ofendiendo a nadie excepto a mí en este momento."

"¿Qué hay de ella?" Señalo a una mujer de mediana edad en shorts caqui y la parte de arriba un top con estrellas y franjas en él. Tiene una cámara atada a su cinturón y está argumentando con un hombre que tiene un sombrero de cubo. Su esposo, supongo.

"Completamente ofensiva."

"Quiero decir, ¿Soy tan obvia como ella?"

"Considerando que está usando la bandera Americana, me aventuro a decir un no en esa." Ella se muerde la uña de su pulgar. "Escucha. Creo que tengo una solución a tu problema, pero tendrás que esperar por ella. Solo prométeme que pararás de pedirme que te compare con una mujer de cincuenta años, y me encargaré de todo."

"¿Cómo? ¿Con qué? ¿Un pasaporte Francés?"

Ella resopla. "No dije que te iba a hacer francesa." Abro mi boca para protestar, pero ella me corta. "¿Trato hecho?"

"Trato hecho," Digo incómoda. No me gustan las sorpresas. "Pero es mejor que sea bueno."

"Oh, es bueno." Y Santana se ve tan presumida que estoy a punto de decirle algo sobre eso, cuando me doy cuenta de que ya no puedo ver nuestra escuela.

No puedo creerlo. Me distrajo completamente.

Me toma un momento reconocer los símbolos, pero mis pasos están revotando y mi estomago está revoloteando. ¡Finalmente estoy emocionada por salir! "Así que ¿Ha dónde vamos?" No puedo mantener el entusiasmo de mi voz. "¿El Sena? Sé que está aquí en alguna parte. ¿Vamos a sentarnos en la orilla del río? "

"No te voy a decir. Sigue caminando."

Dejo esto pasar. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Es la segunda vez en un minuto que la dejo dejarme en suspenso.

"¡Oh! ¡Tienes que ver esto primero!" Agarra mi brazo y me empuja a través de la calle un scooter enojado hace sonar su corneta insignificantemente, y me río.

"Espera, ¿Qué—?" Y entonces se me va el aliento.

Estamos paradas en frente de una bestia absoluta de Catedral. Cuatro gruesas columnas sostienen una fachada gótica de la imposición de estatuas, rosetones y tallas intrincadas. Un campanario flaco se extiende hasta el final en la negrura del cielo nocturno. "¿Qué es esto?" Susurro. "¿Es famoso? ¿Debería conocerlo?"

"Es una Iglesia."

"¿Vas a la iglesia aquí?" Estoy sorprendida. No parece el tipo de chica que va a la iglesia.

"No. Mamá solía traerme aquí cuando era joven. Teníamos un picnic aquí mismo en los escalones. A veces traía su cuaderno de dibujo y dibujada los taxis y las palomas."

"¿Tu mamá es artista?"

"Pintora. Su trabajo es en el MoMA de Nueva York." Suena orgullosa y recuerdo a Brittany decir que Santana admiraba a Finn porque él podía dibujar tan bien. Y que el padre de Santana poseía dos galerías de arte. Y que Santana estaba tomando arte del estudio este semestre. Me pregunto en voz alta si también ella es una artista.

Ella se encoje de hombros. "En realidad no. Desearía que sí. Mi mamá no me paso ese talento en particular. Finn es mucho mejor. También Rachel, para el caso."

"Te llevas bien con ella, ¿No es así? ¿Con tu mamá?"

"Amo a mi mamá." Ella dice que este asunto con total naturalidad, sin rastro de vergüenza adolescente. Nos paramos ante las puertas dobles de la catedral y miramos hacia arriba y arriba, y arriba. Me imagino a mi propia madre, escribiendo sobre tortugas en nuestro ordenador personal, su actividad habitual por la noche. Excepto que no es de noche en Atlanta. Tal vez está comprando alimentos en el mercado. Caminando en el río Chattahoochee. Viendo El Imperio Contraataca con Beth. No tengo idea, y me molesta.

Al final, Santana rompe el silencio. "Ven, entonces. Queda mucho por ver."

Mientras más lejos vamos, mas llena de gente se vuelve París. Me habla sobre su mamá, cómo hace panqueques con pedacitos de chocolate para la cena y cazuela de fideos de atún para el desayuno. Cómo pinto cada cuarto de un color diferente del arcoíris. Cómo se colecciona las faltas de ortografía en su nombre en su correo basura.

No dice nada de su padre.

Pasamos otra enorme estructura, ésta otra como las ruinas de un castillo medieval. "Dios, hay historia aquí," digo. "¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Podemos entrar?"

"Es un museo, y por supuesto. Pero no hoy, creo que está cerrado," añade

"Oh. Si, por supuesto." Trato de que la decepción no se muestre en mi voz.

Santana está divertida. "Es solo la única semana de escuela. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para venir a visitar tu museo."

TeneMOS. Por alguna razón, mi interior se retuerce. Santana y yo. Yo y Santana.

Pronto entramos en un área incluso más turística que nuestro vecindario, repleta de restaurantes ruidosos, tiendas y hoteles. Vendedores de la calle en todos lados gritan en inglés, "¡Cuscús! ¿Te gusta el cuscús?" y la calle está tan llena que los carros no pueden conducir en ella. Caminamos en todo el medio de ésta y entre la multitud. Se siente como carnaval. "¿Dónde estamos?" Desearía no tener que preguntar tanto.

"Entre la rue St. Michel y la rue St. Jacques."

Le doy una mirada.

"Rue significa calle. Y todavía estamos en la Latin Quarter."

"¿Todavía? Pero hemos estado caminando por—"

"¿Diez? ¿Quince minutos?" Se burla.

Mmm. Obviamente, los londinenses o parisinos o lo que sea que sean no están acostumbrados a la gloria de tener sus propios automóviles. Extraño el mío aunque tenga problemas cuando se arranca. Y no tiene aire acondicionado. Y un altavoz roto. Digo esto y ella sonríe. "No te haría ningún bien si tienes uno de esos aquí. Es ilegal conducir aquí si tienes menos de dieciocho años."

"Tú podrías conducirnos." Digo.

"No, No podría."

"¡Dijiste que cumpliste años! Sabía que estabas mintiendo, nadie—"

"No me refería a eso." Santana se ríe. "No se conducir."

"¿Hablas en serio?" No puedo evitar la sonrisa de maldad que cruza por mi cara. "¿Quieres decir que hay algo que yo puedo hacer y tu no?"

Ella sonríe de vuelta.

"Aterrador ¿no es así? Pero nunca tuve una razón. Los sistemas de tránsito aquí, en San Francisco, en Londres-son perfectamente suficientes."

"Perfectamente suficientes."

"Cállate." Se ríe otra vez. "Hey, ¿sabes por qué le dicen la Latin Quarter?"

Levanto una ceja.

"Hace siglos, los estudiantes de La Sorbonne, que estaba ahí." Hace un gesto con su mano. "Es una de las universidades más viejas del mundo. De todos modos, a los estudiantes se les enseñaba ahí, y se hablaban entre ellos en latín. Y el nombre se quedó."

Un momento de reserva. "¿Por eso? ¿Esa fue toda la historia?"

"Si. Dios, tienes razón. Eso fue pantalones."

Evito a otro vendedor agresivo de cuscús. "¿Pantalones?"

"Basura. Cagada. Mierda."

Pantalones. Oh cielos, que lindo.

Doblamos en una esquina y, ahí está, el Río Sena. Las luces de la ciudad se reflejan en las olas. Me quedo sin aliento. Es magnífico. Las parejas pasean por la orilla del río, y los vendedores de libros han alineado sucias cajas de cartón de libros de bolsillos y revistas viejas para navegación. Un hombre con barba roja toca la guitarra y canta una canción triste. Escuchamos por un minuto, y Santana arroja unos cuantos euros en la caja de la guitarra del hombre.

Y entonces, cuando estamos dirigiendo nuestra atención de nuevo al río, lo veo.

Notre Dame.

Lo reconozco por las fotografías, por supuesto. Pero si St. Etienne es una catedral, no es nada, NADA comparada con Notre Dame. El edificio es como un gran barco de vapor río abajo. Masivo. Monstruoso. Majestuoso. Hay algo en él que me recuerda absurdamente a Disney World, pero es mucho más mágico que cualquier cosa que Walt pudo imaginar. Montones de viñas verdes bajan por las paredes y entran en el agua, completando el cuento de hadas.

Exhalo lentamente. "Es hermoso."

Santana me está mirando.

"Nunca he visto algo como esto." No sé que mas decir.

Tenemos que cruzar un puente para llegar a él. No me había dado cuenta de que fue construido en una isla. Santana me dice que estamos a pie de la Ile de la Cité, la isla de la ciudad, y es el distrito más antiguo de todo París.

El Sena brilla debajo de nosotras, profundo y verde, y una lancha con luces se desliza por debajo del puente. Me asomo por el borde. "¡Mira! Ese tipo es tan destrozado. Se va a caer fuera de bo-" Miro hacia atrás para encontrar a Santana dando tumbos en el camino, varios pasos lejos del borde del puente.

Por un momento, estoy confundida. Y luego entiendo. "¿Qué? ¿No tienes miedo de las alturas no?"

Santana mantiene su vista hacia el frente, viendo la figura iluminada de Notre Dame. "No puedo entender por qué una persona se para sobre una cornisa cuando hay una respetable cantidad de espacio para caminar junto a ella."

"Oh, se trata de espacio para caminar, ¿verdad?"

"Déjalo, o te preguntaré sobre Rasputín. O conjugación de verbos franceses."

Me inclino por el lado del puente y pretendo tambalearme. Santana se vuelve pálida. "¡No! ¡No lo hagas!" Extiende sus brazos como si quisiera salvarme, entonces agarra su estomago como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

"¡Lo siento!" Salto lejos del borde. "Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que era tan malo."

Sacude su mano, haciéndome una seña para que pare de hablar. La otra mano todavía está agarrando su estomago.

"Lo siento," digo otra vez, después de un momento.

"Vamos." Santana suena molesta, como si fuera yo la que nos mantenía allí. Hace un gesto hacia Notre Dame. "Esa no es la razón por la que te traje aquí."

No puedo imaginar algo mejor que Notre Dame. "¿Iremos adentro?"

"Cerrado. Todo el tiempo del mundo para verlo después, ¿recuerdas?" Me lleva al patio, y aprovecho la oportunidad para ver su parte trasera. Calípige. Sí hay algo mejor que Notre Dame.

"Aquí." dice.

Tenemos una visión perfecta de la entrada, cientos y cientos de pequeñas figuras talladas en tres arcos colosales. Las estatuas parecen muñecos de piedra, cada uno separado e individualizado. "Son increíbles." Susurro.

"No ahí. Aquí." Señala a mis pies. Miro hacia abajo, y me sorprendo al ver que me encuentro en el medio de un pequeño círculo de piedra. En el medio, entre mis pies, está un octágono de bronce con una estrella. Palabras están grabadas alrededor de la piedra: POINT ZERO DES ROUTES DE FRANCE.

"Mademoiselle Fabray. Se traduce a 'Punto cero de las calles de Francia. ' En otras palabras, es el punto desde el cual todas la distancias se miden en Francia." Santana se aclara la garganta. "Es el inicio de todo."

Miro hacia atrás. Está sonriendo.

"Bienvenida a París, Quinn. Estoy contenta de que hayas venido."

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana mete las puntas de sus dedos en sus bolsillos y pateta los adoquines con la punta de sus botas. "¿Bueno?" Finalmente pregunta.

"Gracias." Estoy pasmada. "Fue muy dulce de tu parte traerme aquí."

"Ah, Bueno." Se endereza y se encoje de hombros (ese encogimiento de hombros de todo su cuerpo que hace tan bien) Resumiendo su usual y seguro estado de ánimo. "Tenía que empezar en algún lado. Ahora pide un deseo."

"¿Huh?" Tengo una increíble habilidad con las palabras. Debería escribir la poesía épica o canciones para comerciales de comida para gatos.

Ella sonríe. "Pon tu pié en la estrella, y pide un deseo."

"Oh. Ok, seguro." Pongos mis pies juntos y ahora estoy parada en el medio. "Deseo—"

"¡No lo digas en voz alta!" Santana se precipita hacia adelante, como si pudiera detener las palabras con su cuerpo, y mi estómago se mueve con violencia. "¿Acaso no sabes nada sobre pedir deseos? Solo tienes un número limitado en toda tu vida. Estrellas fugases, pestañas, dientes de león—"

"Velas de cumpleaños."

Ignora la indirecta. "Exactamente. Así que tienes que tomar ventaja de ellas cuando surgen, y las supersticiones dicen que si pides un deseo en esa estrella, se volverá realidad." Ella se detiene antes de continuar. "Que es mejor que de otro que he escuchado."

"¿Qué moriré dolorosamente por envenenamiento, disparos, golpes y ahogamiento?"

"Hipotermia, no ahogamiento." Santana se ríe. Tiene una maravillosa, risa. "Pero no. He oído que cualquier persona que se pare aquí está destinada a volver a París algún día. Y como he entendido, un año para ti es demasiado. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Cierro mis ojos. Mamá y Beth aparecen antes que yo. Mer, Puck. Asiento.

"Bien, entonces. Así que mantén tus ojos cerrados y pide un deseo."

Respiro profundamente. La humedad fresca de los árboles cercanos llena mis pulmones. ¿Qué quiero?

Es una pregunta difícil.

Quiero ir a casa, pero tengo que admitir que he disfrutado esta noche. ¿Y qué pasa si esta es la única vez en toda mi vida que visito París? Sé que le acabo de decir a Santana que no quiero estar aquí, pero hay una parte (una pequeña, pequeña parte) que siente curiosidad. Si mi padre me llama mañana y me dice que me regreso a casa, estaría decepcionada. Todavía no he visto la Mona Lisa. Estado en la punta de la Torre Eiffel. Caminado a través del Arco del Triunfo.

Así que, ¿Qué otra cosa quiero?

Quiero sentir los labios de Puck otra vez. Quiero que me espere. Pero hay una parte de mí, una parte que de verdad, de verdad odio, que sabe que si lo logramos, igual me tendré que mudar por la universidad el año que viene. Así que lo veré en navidad y el próximo verano, y luego… ¿Eso será todo?

Y luego está la otra cosa.

La cosa que estoy tratando de ignorar. La cosa que no debería querer, la cosa que no puedo tener.

Y está parada en frente de mí ahora.

Al diablo. Mejor dejar que el destino decida.

_Deseo lo que sea mejor para mí._

¿Cómo es eso para una generalización? Abro mis ojos, y el viento está soplando más fuerte. Santana empuja su cabello lejos de sus ojos. "Debió ser uno bueno." Dijo.

En el camino de regreso, me dirige hacia una tienda de sándwiches para comprar una golosina. El olor a levadura es delicioso y mi estomago ruge con anticipación. Ordenamos panini, sándwiches presionados en una plancha caliente. Santana pide el suyo con jamón ahumado, queso ricota y cebolla. Yo ordeno el mío con jamón Parm, queso Fontina y salvia. Ella dice que esto es comida rápida, pero lo que ella esta agarrando no se ve para nada a los sándwiches de Subway.

Santana ayuda con la situación del euro. Por suerte, los euros son fáciles de entender. Los billetes y centavos vienen en denominaciones buenas y uniformes. Pagamos y paseamos por la calle, disfrutando de la noche. Como el pan crujiente. Dejo que el queso derretido baje por mi barbilla.

Suelto un gemido con placer.

"¿Acaso acabas de tener un comigasmo?" Pregunta, limpiando ricota de sus labios.

"¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?" Le pregunto al hermoso panini. "¿Cómo es posible que jamás comí un sándwich como este antes?"

Ella toma un largo mordisco. "Mmmmph grmpha mrpha." Dice, sonriendo. Lo que asumo que se traduce a algo como, "Porque la comida Americana es basura."

"Mmmph mrga grmpha mmrg," Respondo. Lo que se traduce a, "Si, pero las hamburguesas son muy deliciosas."

Lamemos el papel de nuestros sándwiches antes de botarlos. Felicidad. Casi llegamos a nuestros dormitorios, y Santana está describiendo la vez que Finn y ella recibieron detención por arrojar goma de mascar al techo pintado (Le estaban tratando de dar a una de las ninfas un tercer pezón) cuando mi cerebro empieza a procesar algo. Algo extraño.

Acabamos de pasar el tercer cine de la cuadra.

Por supuesto, se trata de pequeños cines. Los que solo tienen una sala. Pero tres. ¡En una cuadra!

¿Cómo no note esto antes?

Oh. Cierto. La chica linda.

"¿Alguno de esos está en inglés?" Interrumpo.

Santana se ve confundida. "¿Pardon?"

"Los cines. ¿Hay alguno de esos que muestre películas en inglés?"

Ladea una ceja. "No me digas que no sabias."

"¿Qué? ¿No sabía qué?"

Está alegre de saber algo que yo no. Lo que es molesto porque ambas sabemos que ella sabe todo sobre la vida parisina, mientras que yo tengo la astucia de un croissant de chocolate. "Y yo que pensaba que eras ese tipo de personas locas por el cine."

"¿Qué? ¿Sabía qué?"

Santana hace un gesto alrededor en un círculo exagerado, claramente amando esto. "París… es la capital… de la apreciación del cine… del mundo."

Me detengo. "Estas bromeando."

"No, no estoy bromeando. Jamás encontrarás una ciudad que ame más la película. Hay cientos, tal vez incluso miles, de cines aquí."

Mi corazón se siente como si se estuviera cayendo en mi pecho. Estoy mareada. No puede ser verdad.

"Más de una docena solamente en nuestro vecindario."

"¿Qué?"

"¿En verdad no te diste cuenta?"

"No, ¡No me di cuenta! ¿Cómo nadie nunca me dijo?" Quiero decir, esto debió ser mencionado en el Seminario de Habilidades para la Vida. ¡Es información muy importante! Dejamos de caminar, y mi cabeza se dirige en todas direcciones para leer las carteleras. Por favor que esté en inglés. Por favor que esté en inglés. Por favor que esté en inglés.

"Pensé que sabias. Habría dicho algo." Ella finalmente se ve apologética. "Es considerado gran arte aquí. Hay muchos cines de estrenos, pero aun más, ¿Cómo los llamas? Casas de reanimación. Pasan los clásicos y programas dedicados a diferentes directores, o diferentes géneros, o a actrices brasileras, o lo que sea."

Respira, Quinn, respira. "¿Y son en inglés?"

"Al menos un tercio de ellas, supongo."

¡Un tercio de ellas! De algunos cientos, ¡Tal vez miles! de cines.

"Algunas películas americanas son dobladas en francés, pero la mayoría de esas son para niños. El resto son en inglés con subtítulos franceses. Aquí, espera." Santana agarra una revista llamada Pariscope de los bastidores de un puesto de periódicos y paga un hombre alegre, con una nariz ganchuda. El me da la revista "Sale todos los miércoles. 'VO' significa versión original. "VF" significa versión francesa, lo que significa que está doblado. Así que mantente en VO. Los listados también están en internet," añade.

Paso las páginas de la revista, y mis ojos ven por todos lados. Nunca he visto una lista con tantas películas en mi vida.

"Cristo, si hubiera sabido que eso es lo único que se necesita para hacerte feliz, no me hubiera molestado con el resto."

"Amo París." Digo.

"Y estoy seguro de que París también te ama."

Todavía está hablando, pero no estoy escuchando. Hay un maratón esta semana de Buster Keaton. Y otro para películas adolescentes. Y todo un programa dedicado a la década de 1970 persecuciones de coches.

"¿Qué?" Me doy cuenta de que está esperando una respuesta para una pregunta que no escuche. Cuando no la repite, levanto la vista de la revista. Su mirada está congelada en una figura que ha salido de nuestro dormitorio.

La chica es más o menos de mi tamaño. Su pelo largo apenas tiene estilo, pero es bonito, de un modo parisino. Ella lleva un vestido plateado corto que brilla en la luz de la lámpara, y un abrigo rojo. Sus botas de cuero golpean y suenan contra la acera. Está viendo sobre su hombro hacia la Residencia Lambert con un pequeño ceño fruncido, pero cuando se voltea ve a Santana. Todo su cuerpo se anima.

La revista se afloja en mis manos. Solo puede ser una persona.

La chica empieza a correr y se lanza a sí misma en los brazos de Santana. Se besan, y ella pasa sus dedos por su cabello. Su hermoso, perfecto cabello. Mi estomago se cae, aparto mi mirada del espectáculo.

Se separan, y ella empieza a hablar. Su voz es sorprendentemente baja, (sofocada) pero habla rápidamente. "Sé que no nos íbamos a ver hoy, pero estabas en el vecindario y pensé que tal vez querías ir a ese club del que te hablé. Sabes, ¿El que Matthieu me recomendó? Pero no estabas ahí, así que busque a Britt y hemos estado hablando por la última hora, y ¿Dónde estabas? Te llamé al celular tres veces pero iba directamente al mensaje de voz."

Santana se ve desorientada. "Em. Dani, esta es Quinn. No ha dejado el dormitorio en toda la semana, así que pensé en mostrárselo—"

Para mi asombro, Dani rompe en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por extraño que parezca, en este momento me doy cuenta de que a pesar de su voz ronca y el atuendo de parisina, es una especie de persona... normal. Se ve amistosa.

Eso no significa que me agrade.

"¡Quinn! De Atlanta, ¿verdad? ¿A dónde fueron chicos?"

¿Ella sabe quien soy? Santana describe nuestra noche mientras yo contemplo este extraño desenvolvimiento. ¿Ella le dijo sobre mí? ¿O fue Brittany? Espero que hubiera sido ella, pero incluso si no, no es como si ella hubiera dicho algo que Dani habría encontrado amenazante. No se ve alarmada por el hecho de que pasé las últimas tres horas acompañada por su muy atractiva novia.

Sola.

Debe ser bueno tener ese tipo de confianza.

"Ok, bebé." Ella le corta. "Me puedes decir el resto después. ¿Estás lista para irnos?"

¿Ella dijo que iría con ella? No lo recuerdo, pero ella asiente con la cabeza. "Si. Si, déjame agarrar mi, em—"ella me mira, y luego a la entrada de nuestro dormitorio.

"¿Qué? Ya estás vestida para salir. Te ves genial. Vamos." Ella agarra su brazo entrelazándolo con el de ella. "Fue un placer conocerte Quinn."

Encuentro mi voz. "Si. Gusto en conocerte, también." Me vuelvo hacia Santana, pero no se voltea hacia mí propiamente. Bien. Lo que sea. Le doy mi mejor sonrisa No-me-importa-que-tengas-una-novia y un alegre "¡Adiós!"

Ella no reacciona. Ok, hora de irme. Empiezo a caminar y saco mi llave del edificio. Pero cuando abro la puerta, no puedo evitar mirar hacia Santana y Dani caminando hacia la oscuridad, sus brazos todavía entrelazados, su boca todavía hablando.

Mientras estoy ahí, la cabeza de Santana se vuelve hacia mí. Solo por un momento.

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	10. Chapter 10

Es mejor de esta forma. Lo es.

Como el día pasa, me doy cuenta de que estoy feliz de haber conocido a su novia. En realidad es un alivio. Hay algunas cosas peores que tener sentimientos por alguien por quien no deberías tener sentimientos, y no me gustaba hacia donde se dirigían mis pensamientos. Y ciertamente no quiero ser otra Kitty.

Santana simplemente es amistosa. Le gusta a toda la escuela (los professeurs, los chicos populares, los chicos no populares) ¿Y por qué no? Es inteligente, graciosa y cortés. Y, si, ridículamente atractiva. Aunque, por ser tan querida, ella no se la pasa con muchas personas. Solamente con nuestro pequeño grupo. Y desde que su mejor amigo esta distraído con Rachel, ha empezado a salir con, bueno… conmigo.

Desde nuestra noche afuera, se sienta a mi lado todas las comidas. Se burla de mí sobre zapatillas, me pregunta cuales son mis películas favoritas, y conjuga mi tarea de francés. Y me defiende. Como la semana pasada en física cuando Kitty me llamó moufette en una forma asquerosa y había sostenido su nariz mientras pasaba al lado de su escritorio, Santana le dijo que "dejara de fastidiar" y lanzó pequeñas bolitas de papel a su cabello por el resto de la clase.

Busqué la palabra más tarde, y significaba "skunk". Tan original.

Pero entonces, justo cuando empezaba a sentir esas punzadas otra vez, se desaparecía. Yo estaba mirando por mi ventana después de la cena, viendo a los trabajadores de sanidad limpiar la calle usando uniformes verdes, cuando ella emergía de nuestro dormitorio y desaparecería hacia el metro.

Hacia Dani.

La mayoría de las noches estoy estudiando en el vestíbulo con nuestros otros amigos cuando ella llega a casa. Ella se dejaría caer a mi lado y diría una broma sobre cualquier estudiante de penúltimo borracho golpeando a la chica detrás del mostrador de recepción. (Siempre hay un estudiante de penúltimo golpeando a la chica detrás del mostrador de recepción). Y es mi imaginación, ¿o su cabello está más despeinado de lo usual?

El pensamiento de Santana y Dani haciendo cosas me pone más celosa de lo que me atrevo a admitir. Puck y yo nos mandamos mensajes, pero él no me manda cosas que van más allá de la amistad. No sé si esto significa que todavía está interesado o no, pero si se que enviarse mensajes no es lo mismo que besarse. O hacer cosas.

La única que entiende la situación de Santana es Britt, pero no le puedo decir nada. Algunas veces tengo miedo de que tal vez sienta celos de mí. Como que la encontraré viéndonos en el almuerzo, y cuando le pida que me pase una servilleta, tal vez me la tiraría a la cabeza. O cuando Santana garabatee bananas y elefantes en los márgenes de mi tarea, se pondrá rígida y silenciosa.

Tal vez le estoy haciendo un favor. Soy más fuerte que ella, desde que no la he conocido por mucho tiempo. Desde que ella siempre ha estado fuera de los limites. Quiero decir, pobre Britt. Cualquier chica que tuviera que enfrentar atención diaria de una chica hermosa con lindo acento y cabello perfecto estaría muy presionada a no desarrollar un gran, maloliente, doloroso, todo el- tiempo, muy-consumidor enamoramiento.

No es como si eso me estuviera pasando a mí.

Como dije. Es un alivio saber que no pasará. Hace las cosas más fáciles. Muchas chicas se ríen demasiado fuerte de sus bromas y encuentran excusas para apretar su brazo gentilmente. Para tocarla. En vez de eso, no argumento, ruedo mis ojos y actúo indiferente. Y cuando toco su brazo, la empujo. Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Además, tengo cosas más importantes en mi mente: películas.

He estado en Francia por un mes, y aunque he subido por los elevadores a la punta de la Torre Eiffel (Britt me llevo mientras Santana y Rachel esperaron abajo en el césped, Santana porque tiene miedo de caerse y Rachel porque se rehúsa a hacer algo turístico), y aunque he caminado la plataforma de visión del Arco del Triunfo (Britt me llevó otra vez, por supuesto, Santana se quedó abajo y amenazó con empujar a Finn y a Rachel en el loco círculo de trafico), todavía no he ido a ver una película.

En realidad, todavía no he salido del campus sola. Un poco vergonzoso.

Pero tengo un plan. Primero, convenceré a alguien de ir al cine conmigo. No debería ser muy difícil; a todos les gustan las películas. Y luego tomaré notas de todo lo que dicen y hacen, después estaré cómoda yendo al cine sola. Y un cine es mejor que ningún cine.

"Rachel, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?"

Estamos esperando que La Vie comience. La semana pasada aprendimos la importancia de comer alimentos cultivados localmente, y antes de eso, como escribir un ensayo de aplicación para la universidad. ¿Quién sabe de qué nos hablaran hoy? Brittany y Finn son los únicos que no están aquí, Finn porque es un estudiante de penúltimo año, y Britt porque está tomando clases extras de lenguaje, español avanzado. Por diversión. Está loca.

Rachel golpea su bolígrafo contra su cuaderno. Ha estado trabajando en su ensayo para Brown por dos semanas. Es una de las pocas universidades que ofrecen Egiptología, y a la única que quiere asistir. "No entiendes," dijo, cuando le pregunté por qué no lo había terminado todavía. "Brown aleja a el ochenta por ciento de sus solicitantes."

Pero dudo que tenga problemas. No ha recibido menos de una A en nada este año, y la mayoría obtuvo puntaje perfecto. Yo ya envié mis solicitudes de la universidad. Será un rato antes de recibir una respuesta, pero no estoy preocupado. No son la Ivy League.

Estoy tratando de ser amigable, pero es difícil. Anoche, mientras acariciaba a su conejo, Isis, Rachel me recordó dos veces que no le dijera a nadie sobre ella, porque los animales iban en contra de las reglas. Como si fuera a decir algo. Además, no es como si Isis fuera un secreto. El olor a orina de conejo afuera de su puerta es inconfundible.

"Nada, supongo." Ella dice, en respuesta a mi pregunta sobre esta noche.

Tomo un profundo respiro para estabilizar mis nervios. Es ridículo lo difícil puede ser una pregunta cuando la respuesta significa tanto. "¿Quieres ir al cine? Es tan mostrando Pasó Una Noche en el Le Champo." Sólo porque no he ido no significa que no han estudiado minuciosamente la gloriosa de los cines de París.

"¿Están mostrando eso? Y no voy a decirte lo mal que pronunciaste el nombre de ese cine."

"Pasó Una Noche. Clark Gable y Claudette Colbert. Ganó cinco Premios de la Academia. Fue una gran cosa."

"¿En qué siglo?"

"Ha ha. Honestamente, te gustará. He oído que es Buena."

Rachel se frota las sienes. "No lo sé. No me gustan las películas viejas. Su actuación es tan, Hey amigo. Usemos nuestros sombreros y tengamos un gran malentendido."

"Aw, déjalo." Santana busca un grueso libro sobre la Revolución Americana. Se sienta a mi lado. Es extraño pensar que conoce la historia americana más que yo. "¿No es ese el encanto? ¿Los sombreros y malentendidos?"

"¿Así que por qué no vas con ella?" Pregunta Rachel.

"Porque va a salir con Dani." Digo

"¿Cómo sabes lo que voy a hacer esta noche?" Ella pregunta.

"¿Por favor?" Le ruego a Rachel. "¿Por favor, por favor? Te gustará, lo juro. También a Finn y a Britt."

Rachel abre su boca para protestar justo cuando el profesor entra. Cada semana es alguien nuevo, algunas veces alguien de administración, algunas veces un professeur.

Esta vez, me sorprendo al ver a Kurt. Supongo que todos los empleados están forzados a tomar un turno. Sonríe amablemente a nuestra clase.

"¿Cómo sabes lo que voy a hacer esta noche?" Santana repite.

"Por favooooor," le digo a Rachel.

Me da una mirada resignada. "Bien. Pero yo elijo la siguiente película."

¡Siiii!

Kurt se aclara la garganta, y Rachel y Santana lo miran. Esa es una cosa que me gusta de mis nuevos amigos. Respetan a los profesores. Me vuelve loca ver a los estudiantes hablando o ignorándolos, porque mi mamá es profesora. No querría a nadie siendo rudo con ella. "Muy bien, gente, suficiente. Kitty, suficiente."

A su manera tranquila pero firme, Kurt la hace callar. Ella se mueve de un tirón el pelo y suspira, enviando una mirada hacia Santana.

Ella la ignora. Ha.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes." Dice Kurt. "Desde que el clima está cambiando, y no quedan muchos días calurosos, he preparado algo para que pasen la semana al aire libre."

Saldremos para obtener créditos en la clase. ¡Amo París!

"He organizado una búsqueda del tesoro." Kurt sostiene una pila de papeles. "Hay doscientos objetos en esta lista. Serán capaces de encontrarlos en el vecindario, pero tal vez tengan que preguntar a las personas por ayuda."

Oh demonios.

"Tomarán fotos a los objetos, y trabajaran en dos equipos."

¡Uf! Alguien más podrá hablarles a las personas.

"El equipo ganador será determinado por el numero de objetos encontrados, pero necesitaré encontrar fotos en las cámaras de todos, si esperan obtener créditos."

NOOOOOOO.

"Hay un premio." Kurt sonríe otra vez, ahora que tiene la atención de todos. "El equipo que encuentre más objetos cuando terminen las clases el jueves… Pierde clases el viernes."

Ahora eso tal vez lo valga. La clase estalla en silbidos y aplausos. Kurt elige capitanes basado en quién recibe la mayoría de los aplausos. Ryder Lynn (el chico con el falso pelo de surfista) y la mejor amiga de Kitty, Bree, son escogidos. Por supuesto. Rachel me da un codazo. "Apuesto cinco euros a que me eligen de ultima."

"Tomo esa apuesta. Porque obviamente yo voy a ser la última."

Kitty se vuelve en su asiento y baja su voz. "Es una buena apuesta, chica skunk. ¿Quién te querría en su equipo?"

Mi mandíbula se traba estúpidamente.

"¡Santana!" La voz de Ryder me sobresalta. Se sabía que Santana iba a ser uno de los primeros. Todos la miran, pero ella está viendo fijamente a Kitty. "Yo," dice Santana, en respuesta a su pregunta. "Quiero a Quinn en mi equipo, y tendrías suerte de tenerla."

Kitty se sonroja y rápidamente se acomoda, pero no antes de clavarme una daga con su mirada. ¿Qué le hice?

Mas nombres son llamados. Más nombres que NO son el mío. Santana trata de obtener mi atención, pero pretendo que no me doy cuenta. No me atrevo a mirarla. Estoy muy humillada. Pronto la elección es entre Rachel, un chico flaco, que por cualquier razón le dicen Hamburguesa y yo. Hamburguesa siempre está usando esta expresión de sorpresa, como si alguien acaba de decir su nombre, y no puede descubrir de dónde viene la voz.

"Rachel," dice Bree sin dudar.

Mi corazón se hunde. Ahora es entre alguien llamado Hamburguesa y yo. Centro mi atención en mi escritorio, en el dibujo de mí que Finn dibujó más temprano en historia. Estoy vestida como una campesina medieval (Estamos estudiando la Plaga Negra), tengo un feroz ceño fruncido y una rata muerta colgando de mi mano.

Kitty susurra al oído de Ryder. La ciento burlándose de mí, y mi cara se enciende.

Ryder se aclara la garganta. "Hamburguesa."

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	11. Chapter 11

"Me debes cinco euros." Digo.

Rachel sonríe. "Compraré tu entrada al cine."

Al menos estamos en el mismo equipo. Bree dividió la lista de Kurt, así que Rachel y yo salimos por nuestro lado. La semana no debería ser tan mala. Gracias a Rachel, obtuve créditos. Me dejo tomar algunas fotos (una estatua de un chico llamado Bude y un grupo de niños jugando futbol en la calle) Incluso cuando ella fue la que encontró los objetos.

"Extraño el futbol" Brittany hace pucheros cuando le decimos nuestra historia. Incluso sus rizos elásticos y brillantes se ven débiles y tristes esta noche.

Una brisa viene por la amplia avenida, ajustamos nuestras chaquetas y temblamos. Un polvo y hojas secas pasan por debajo de nuestros pies, como se cierne de París sobre el borde del otoño. "¿No hay una liga a la que te puedas unir o algo?" Pregunta Finn, colocando su brazo alrededor de Rachel. Ella se acurruca en él. "He visto gente jugando por aquí todo el tiempo."

"¡Boo!" Una familiar cabeza despeinada aparece entra Britt y yo, y saltamos como gatos asustados.

"Jeez," Dice Brittany. "Me diste un ataque cardíaco. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pasó Una Noche," Dice Santana. "Le Champo, ¿verdad?"

"¿No tienes planes con Dani?" pregunta Rachel.

"¿No estoy invitada?" Ella abre su camino entre Brittany y yo.

"Por supuesto que estás invitada," Dice Britt. "Simplemente asumimos que estabas ocupada."

"Siempre estas ocupada." Dice Rachel.

"No siempre estoy ocupada."

"Si lo estas." Dice Rachel. "¿Y sabes qué es extraño? Britt es la única que ha visto a Danielle este año. ¿Es muy buena para nosotros ahora?"

"Aw, déjalo. No esto otra vez."

Ella se encoge de hombros. "Solo estoy diciendo."

Santana sacude su cabeza, pero no se nos escapa darnos cuenta de que no lo está negando. Dani tal vez sea amistosa en persona, pero es claro que ya no necesita a sus amigos de EAP. Incluso yo puedo verlo.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes todas las noches?" Las palabras se me escapan antes de que pueda detenerlas.

"Lo hacen." Dice Rachel. "Lo hacen. Ella nos abandona para follársela."

Santana se sonroja. "Sabes, Rach, eres tan vulgar como esos imbéciles estudiantes de penúltimo de mi piso. Blaine no-me-importa-su-nombre y Jesse St. James. Dios, son unos estúpidos."

Jesse St. James es el mejor amigo de Blaine -de-francés-e-historia. No sabía que vivían a su lado.

"Ten cuidado Santana." Dice Finn. Hay algo diferente en su normalmente tranquilo comportamiento.

Rachel se desliza a la cara de Santana. "¿Me estás diciendo que soy una estúpida?"

"No, pero si no te apartas, tal vez si."

Sus cuerpos están tensos, como si se estuvieran a punto de golpear como en un documental de la naturaleza. Finn trata de atraer a Rachel, pero ella lo sacude fuera. "Dios, Santana, ¡no puedes ser toda amistosa durante el día y olvidarte de nosotros en la noche! No puedes volver cuando te da la gana y pretender que todo está bien."

Britt trata de cortarlas. "Hey, hey, hey—"

"¡Todo está bien! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"¡HEY!" Britt usa su considerable estatura y su fuerza para meterse entre ellas. Para mi sorpresa, ella empieza hablándole a Rachel. "Se que extrañas a Dani. Sé que era tu mejor amiga, y apesta que se haya mudado, pero todavía nos tienes a nosotros. Y Santana… Ella tiene razón. Duele no verte más. Quiero decir, fuera de la escuela." Suena como si estuviera a punto de llorar. "Solíamos ser tan unidos."

Finn pone su brazo al rededor de ella, y ella lo abraza estrechamente. El mira a Santana. Esto es tú culpa. Arréglalo.

Santana se desinfla. "Si. Ok. Están en lo correcto."

No es una disculpa, pero Rachel asiente. Britt exhala en alivio. Finn delicadamente la aparta y se mueve hacia su novia otra vez. Caminamos en un silencio incómodo. Así que Rachel y Dani solían ser mejores amigas. Es lo suficientemente duro estar temporalmente separada de Mercedes, pero no puedo imaginar lo horrible que sería que me olvidara completamente. Me siento culpable. No me pregunto por qué Rachel es tan amarga.

"Lo siento, Quinn." Dice Santana después de una cuadra en silencio. "Sé que estabas emocionada por la película."

"Está bien. No son mis asuntos. Mis amigos pelean, también. Quiero decir… mis amigos de vuelta a casa. No es como si no fueran mis amigos. Solo estoy diciendo… todos los amigos pelean."

Argh. Que penoso.

Tristeza nos cubre en una intensa capa. Retomamos el silencio, y mis pensamientos pasean. Desearía que Mercedes estuviera aquí. Desearía que Santana no estuviera con Dani, y que Dani no hubiera lastimado a Rachel, y que Rachel fuera como Mercedes. Desearía que Mercedes estuviera aquí.

"Hey." Dice Finn. "Tu. Mira eso."

Y luego la oscuridad le da espacio a neón blanco. Una fuente de estilo Art Deco, que quema en la noche, anuncia nuestra llegada al CINEMA LE CHAMPO. Las letras me animan. Cinema. ¿Acaso ha habido una palabra más Hermosa? Mi corazón se eleva a medida que pasamos los coloridos carteles de cine y caminamos a través de las puertas de vidrio brillantes. El vestíbulo es más pequeño de a lo que estoy acostumbrada, y aunque le falta la espiga de mantequilla artificial para cotufas, hay algo en el aire que reconozco, algo rancio y reconfortante.

Fiel a su palabra, Rachel paga por mi ticket. Tomo la oportunidad para sacar un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo que tenia escondido en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, para este propósito. Britt es la próxima en la fila, y transcribo sus palabras fonéticamente.

Oon ploss see voo play.

Santana se inclina sobre mi hombro y susurra. "Lo escribiste mal."

Sacudo mi cabeza en vergüenza, pero ella esta sonriendo. Dejo caer mi cabeza, para que mi cabello tape mis mejillas. Se ruborizan más por su sonrisa que por otra cosa.

Seguimos una cuerda con luces azules por el pasillo del cine. Me pregunto si son azules por todas partes aquí, a diferencia que el brillo dorado de los cines estadounidenses. Mi corazón late más rápido. Todo lo demás es lo mismo.

Mismos asientos, misma pantalla, mismas paredes.

Por primera vez en París, me siento en casa.

Sonrío hacia mis amigos, pero Britt, Rachel y Finn están distraídos, argumentando sobre algo que pasó en la cena. Santana me ve y me devuelve la sonrisa. "¿Bueno?"

Asiento. Ella se ve satisfecha y se mete en la fila después de mí. Siempre me siento cuatro filas desde el centro, esta noche tenemos asientos perfectos. Las sillas son de color rojo clásico. La pelicula empieza, y el título destella en la pantalla. "Ugh, ¿tenemos que sentarnos mientras pasan los créditos?" pregunta Rachel. Los créditos pasan primero, como en las películas viejas.

Los leo felizmente. Amo los créditos. Amo todo sobre las películas.

La sala está a oscuras excepto por los parpadeos blancos, negros y grises que aparecen en la pantalla. Clark Gable pretende dormir y pone su mano en el centro de un asiento vacío del autobús. Después de un momento de irritación, Claudette Colbert gentilmente la aparta y se sienta. Gable sonríe para el mismo, y Santana se ríe.

Es extraño, pero me sigo encontrando a mí misma distraída. Por el blanco de sus dientes a través de la oscuridad. Por una pequeña ondulación que sobresale por un lado. Por su aroma a detergente de lavandería. Ella me da un codazo para ofrecerme silenciosamente el reposabrazos, pero yo niego y ella lo agarra. Su brazo está cerca del mío, un poco elevado. Miro hacia mis manos. Las mías son pequeñas comparadas con sus largas manos.

Y, de repente, quiero tocarla.

No un empujón, no un golpe, ni siquiera un abrazo amistoso. Quiero sentir los pliegues de su piel, cepillar mis dedos en el interior de su muñeca. Ella cambia de posición. Tengo la extraña sensación de que ella es tan consciente de mí como yo de ella. No me puedo concentrar. Los personajes en la pantalla están peleando, pero por primera vez en mi vida, no sé qué pasa. ¿Desde hace cuánto no he estado prestando atención?

Santana tose y cambia de posición otra vez. Su pierna está rozando la mía. Se queda ahí. Estoy paralizada. Debería moverme; se siente tan innatural. ¿Cómo no se puede dar cuenta de que su pierna está tocando la mía? Por la esquina de mi ojo, veo el perfil de si barbilla, su nariz, y (oh, mi Dios) la curva de sus labios.

Ahí. Me vio. Sé que lo hizo.

Traslado mis ojos a la pantalla, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para demostrar que estoy realmente interesada en la película. Santana se endurece pero no mueve su pierna. ¿Está conteniendo la respiración? Pienso que sí. Yo estoy conteniendo la mía. Yo exhale y me encojo, es tan Ruidoso e innatural.

Otra vez. Otra mirada. Esta vez me volteo, automáticamente, al mismo tiempo que ella se voltea hacia otro lado. Es un baile, y ahora hay algo en el aire como si uno de nosotras debería decir algo. Concéntrate, Quinn. Concéntrate. "¿Te gustó?" susurro.

Ella se detiene. " ¿La película?"

Estoy agradecida de que las sombras escondan mi rubor.

"Me gustó mucho." Dice ella.

Arriesgo una mirada, y Santana me ve de vuelta. Profundamente. Jamás me ha mirado así antes. Yo aparto mí mirada primero, luego la siento apartar la suya unos cuantos segundos después.

Y ahora está sonriendo, y mi corazón se acelera.

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	12. Chapter 12

Para: Quinn Fabray bananaelephant

De: James Ashley james

Asunto: Gentil Recordatorio

Hola, cariño. A pasado un tiempo desde que hablamos la última vez. ¿Has revisado tus mensajes de voz? Te he llamado varias veces, pero asumí que estabas explorando París. Bueno, este es un gentil recordatorio para que llames a tu querido y viejo padre y decirle como están yendo tus estudios. ¿Ya eres experta en el francés? ¿Probado el foie gras? ¿Qué emocionantes museos has visitado? Hablando de emocionante, estoy seguro de que has oído las buenas noticias. ¡El Incidente debutó como número uno en el NY Times! Parece que todavía tengo el toque mágico. Me voy a un tour en el sur la próxima semana, así que veré a tu hermana pronto y le daré tus mejores deseos. Mantente centrada en la escuela, TE veré en Navidad.

Finn inclina su cuerpo flaco por encima de mi hombro y ve hacia mi laptop.

"Soy solo yo, ¿O ese TE es una especia de amenaza?"

"No. No solo eres TU," digo.

"Pensé que tu papá era un escritor. ¿Qué hay con la mierda de el centrada y el gentil recordatorio?"

"Mi padre es fluido y cliché. Obviamente, jamás has leído ninguna de sus novelas." Me detengo. "No puedo creer que tengo el valor de decir que le dará a Beth mis mejores deseos."

Finn sacude su cabeza en disgusto. Mis amigos y yo estamos pasando el fin de semana en la sala porque está lloviendo otra vez. Nadie nunca menciona esto, pero resulta que París se ha vuelto tan lluvioso como Londres. De acuerdo con Santana, ella es, nuestro único miembro ausente.

Fue a un show de fotografía de la universidad de Dani.

En realidad, se supone que ya estaría aquí.

Está llegando tarde. Como siempre.

Britt y Rachel están acurrucadas en uno de los sofás del vestíbulo, leyendo nuestra última asignación de inglés, Balzac y la Joven Costurera China. Me vuelvo al mensaje de mi papá.

Gentil recordatorio… Tu vida apesta.

Memorias de esta semana, estar sentada al lado de Santana en la oscura sala, su pierna en contra de la mía, la mirada que hubo entre nosotras, recuerdo eso y me lleno de vergüenza. Mientras más pienso sobre eso, mas me convenzo de que nada pasó.

Porque NADA paso.

Cuando dejamos el cine, Rachel anunció, "El final fue muy abrupto. No pudimos ver nada de la buena cosa." Y para el momento que terminé de defenderla, ya estábamos de vuelta en el dormitorio. Quería hablar con Santana, obtener una seña para saber si algo entre nosotras había cambiado, pero Britt rompió en un gran abrazo hacia ella y le dijo buenas noches. Y desde que no puedo abrazarla sin exponer el golpeteo de mi corazón, yo me puse detrás de ella.

Y luego tuvimos este adiós cojo.

Y luego me fui a mi cama, más confundida que nunca.

¿Qué pasó? Tan emocionante como fue, lo debí haber exagerado en mi mente, porque ella no actuó diferente en el desayuno el siguiente día. Tuvimos una conversación amistosa, como siempre. Además, ella tiene a Dani. No me necesita.

Todo lo que puedo adivinar es que he proyectado mis propios sentimientos frustrados por Puck en Santana.

Finn me está examinando cuidadosamente. Decido preguntarle algo antes de que él me pregunte algo a mí.

"¿Cómo va tu asignación?" Mi equipo en La Vie ganó (no gracias a mi), así que Rachel y yo no tuvimos que ir el viernes. Finn se saltó su clase y gastó la hora con nosotras. Se ganó detención y muchas páginas de trabajo adicional.

"Eh." Se deja caer en la silla a mi lado y agarra si cuaderno de bocetos.

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer."

"Pero… ¿No te meterás en problemas si no lo haces?" Jamás he abandonado. No puedo entender como el simplemente deja ir todo con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Probablemente." Finn flexiona sus manos y hace una mueca de dolor.

Frunzo el ceño. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Está difícil." Dice. "Lo de dibujar. Está bien, siempre es así."

Extraño. Jamás había considerado que el arte causara lesiones antes. "Eres muy talentoso. ¿Esto es lo que quieres hacer? Quiero decir ¿Para vivir?"

"Estoy trabajando en una novela grafica."

"¿En serio? Eso es genial." Aparto mi laptop. "¿Sobre qué es?"

La esquina de su boca se levanta en una sonrisa malvada. "Un chico forzado a asistir a un estúpido internado, ya que sus padres no lo quieren alrededor."

Resoplo. "He oído esa antes. ¿Qué hacen tus padres?"

"Mi papá es político. Están trabajando en una campaña para reelección. No he hablado con el Senador Hudson desde que la escuela empezó."

"¿Senador? ¿Cómo un senador senador?"

"Senador como un senador senador. Desafortunadamente."

Otra vez. ¿Qué estaba pensando mi papá? ¿Enviándome a una escuela con el hijo del SENADOR de Estados Unidos? "¿Acaso todo el mundo tiene un horrible papá?" Pregunto. "¿Acaso es un requisito para participar?"

El asiente hacia Rachel y Britt. "Ellas no. Pero el papá de Santana es una obra maestra."

"Eso he oído." Me ataca la curiosidad y bajo mi voz. "¿Cuál es su problema?"

Finn se encoje de hombros. "Simplemente es un imbécil. El mantiene distancia con Santana y su mamá, pero es bastante amigable con las demás personas. De alguna manera eso lo hace peor."

De pronto estoy distraída por un extraño gorro rojo que entra en el vestíbulo.

Finn se vuelve para ver lo que estoy viendo. Brittany y Rachel se dan cuenta de su movimiento, y apartan la mirada de sus libros.

"Oh Dios." Dice Rachel. "Está usando El Sombrero."

"Me gusta El Sombrero." Dice Britt.

"Seguro." Dice Finn.

Brittany les da una mirada sucia. Me volteo para tener una mejor vista de El Sombrero, y me doy cuenta de que está justo detrás de mí. Y está puesto en la cabeza de Santana.

"Así que El Sombrero está de vuelta." Dice Rachel.

"Sip." Ella dice. "Sé que lo extrañaron."

"¿Hay una historia detrás de El Sombrero?" Pregunto.

"Sólo que su madre se lo hizo el invierno pasado, y todos estamos de acuerdo con que es el accesorio más horrible de París." Dice Rachel.

"¿A si?" San se lo quita y lo tira hacia abajo sobre la cabeza de Rachel. Sus dos trenzas negras sobresalen cómicamente desde abajo. "Se ve genial en ti. Muy atrayente."

Ella frunce el ceño y se lo quita, luego suaviza su cabello. Santana se lo mete encima de su pelo desordenado de nuevo, y me encuentro de acuerdo con Britt. Es bastante lindo. Lo hace ver caliente y esponjoso, como un oso de peluche.

"¿Cómo estuvo el show?" Pregunta Britt.

Ella se encoje de hombros. "Nada espectacular. ¿Qué hacen?"

"Quinn ha estado compartiendo el gentil recordatorio de su padre." Dice Finn.

Santana pone cara de asco.

"Prefiero no volver a hablar de eso, gracias." Cierro mi laptop.

"Si has terminado, tengo algo que mostrarte." Dice Santana.

"¿Qué? ¿A mí?"

"¿Recuerdas que te prometí hacerte sentir menos americana?"

Sonrío. "¿Tienes mi pasaporte francés?" Yo no había olvidado su promesa, pero pensé que habíamos tenido esa conversación hace unas semanas. Estoy sorprendida y halagada de que lo recuerde.

"Mejor. Vino en el correo ayer. Vamos está en mi cuarto." Y con eso, pone sus manos en sus bolsillos y desaparece en el pasillo.

Pongo mi computadora en mi bolso, me lo cuelgo en el hombro, y me encojo de hombros hacia los otros. Britt se ve dolida, y por un momento me siento culpable. Pero no es como si se la estuviera robanda. Soy su amiga, también. Le persigo cinco tramos de escaleras, y El Sombrero se sacude delante de mí. Llegamos a su piso, y ella me dirige por el pasillo Estoy nerviosa y emocionada. Nunca antes he visto su cuarto. Siempre nos reunimos en el vestíbulo o en mi cuarto.

"Hogar dulce hogar." Ella saca un llavero de Dejé La Mía En San Francisco. Otro regalo de su mamá, supongo. Pegado a su dormitorio está un dibujo de ella usando el sombrero de napoleón. Trabajo de Finn.

"Hey, ¡508! Tu cuarto es justo encima del mío. Nunca me dijiste."

Santana sonríe. "Tal vez no quería que me culparas por mantenerte despierta toda la noche con el sonido de mis pisadas."

"Amiga. Sí que pisas fuerte."

"Lo sé. Lo siento." Se ríe y sostiene la puerta abierta para mi. Su cuarto está más limpio de lo que esperé.

El cuarto de Santana es ordenado. Su cama está hecha, y solo hay una pequeña pila de ropa en el piso. No hay afiches vulgares, solamente un mapa antiguo del mundo colgado encima de su escritorio y dos cuadros coloridos encima de su cama. Y libros. Nunca he visto tantos libros en un cuarto. Están colgados al rededor de sus paredes como torres, libros gruesos de historia y libros de bolsillo rotos y… un DOI. Como Mercedes.

"No puedo creer que conozco a dos personas lo suficientemente locas como para tener el DOI."

"¿A si? ¿Quién es la otra?"

"Mercedes, Dios, ¿El tuyo es nuevo?" Las páginas son brillantes y frescas. El de Mercedes tiene unas cuantas décadas, y sus páginas están agrietadas y feas.

Santana se ve avergonzado. El Diccionario Oxford de Inglés cuesta alrededor de mil dólares el nuevo, y aunque no hemos hablado de eso, ella sabe que no he gastado tanto dinero como el resto de nuestros compañeros de clases. Es bastante claro cuando ordeno la cosa más barata del menú cuando comemos afuera. Papá tal vez quiso darme educación lujosa, pero él no está preocupado por mis gastos diarios. Le he pedido dos veces un aumento de pensión, pero él se rehúsa, diciendo que necesito aprender a vivir con lo que tengo.

Lo que es difícil ya que no tengo mucho con lo que empezar.

"¿Qué pasó con ella y esa banda?" Me pregunta, cambiando el tema.

"¿Va a ser la baterista?"

"Si, su primera práctica es este fin de semana."

"¿Es la banda de ese chico, Mohicano, verdad?"

Santana sabe el nombre de Puck. Está tratando de hacer que me ponga molesta, así que lo ignoro. "Si. ¿Así que qué tienes para mí?"

"Está justo aquí." Me entrega un sobre envuelto que estaba en su escritorio, y mi estómago baila como si fuera mi cumpleaños. Abro el paquete. Una pequeña cosa cae al suelo. Es la bandera de Canadá.

La agarro. "Um. ¿Gracias?"

Ella deja su sombrero en la cama y se frota el pelo. Vuela en todas direcciones. "Es para tu mochila, así la gente no pensara que eres americana. Los europeos aceptan mucho más a los canadienses."

Me río. "Entonces lo amo. Gracias."

"¿No estás ofendida?"

"No, es perfecto." Ella busca a través de una gaveta de su escritorio y saca un broche. Agarra la pequeña bandera de mis manos y cuidadosamente la sujeta a el bolsillo de mi mochila. "Ahí está. Eres oficialmente canadiense. Trate de no abusar de tu nuevo poder."

"Lo que sea. Hoy seguro voy a salir."

"Bien." Ella dice más despacio. "Deberías."

Ambas nos estamos viendo. Está tan cerca de mí. Su Mirada está atrapada en la mía, y mi corazón late dolorosamente en mi pecho. Me alejo y miro hacia otro lado. Puck. Me gusta Puck, no Santana. ¿Por qué me tengo que seguir recordando esto? Santana ya tiene dueña.

"¿Tu pintaste estos?" Estoy desesperada en cambiar el ánimo. "¿Los que están encima de tu cama?" Miro hacia ella, y todavía me está viendo.

Se muerde la uña de su dedo pulgar antes de responder. Su voz es extraña. "No. Mi mamá los pinto."

"¿En serio? Wow, son Buenos. Mucho. Muy… Buenos."

"Quinn…"

"¿Eso es aquí en París?"

"No, esa es la calle en la que crecí. En Londres."

"Oh."

"Quinn…"

"¿Hmm?" Me paro con la espalda hacia ella, tratando de examinar las pinturas. Son muy bonitas. Solo pareciera como si no me pudiera concentrar. Por supuesto que no es París. Lo habría sabido—

"Ese chico, Mohicano. ¿Te gusta?"

Mi espalda se retuerce. "Ya me preguntaste eso antes."

"Lo que quiero decir es," Ella dice, nerviosa. "¿Tu sentimientos no han cambiado? ¿Desde qué estás aquí?"

Me toma un momento considerar la pregunta. "El problema no es como me siento," Digo al fin. "Estoy interesada, pero… No sé si él todavía está interesado en mí."

Santana se acerca. "¿Te llama?"

"Sí, quiero decir, no seguido. Pero si."

"Bueno. Bien, entonces." Dice parpadeando. "Ahí tienes tu respuesta."

Aparto mi mirada. "Debería irme. Estoy segura de que tienes planes con Dani."

"Si. Quiero decir, no. Quiero decir, no lo sé. Si no vas a hacer nada—"

Abro su puerta. "Te veo más tarde. Gracias por la nacionalidad canadiense." Toco el parche en mi bolso.

Santana se ve extrañamente dolida. "No hay problema. Feliz de servir."

Bajo las escaleras dos a la vez hasta mi piso. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Un minuto estábamos bien, y al siguiente era como si no me podía ir lo suficientemente rápido. Necesito salir de aquí. Necesito salir del dormitorio. Tal vez no soy una Americana valiente, pero creo que puedo ser una canadiense valiente. Agarro el Pariscope*(*Revista de películas) de mi cuarto y me dirijo a las escaleras.

Voy a ver París. Sola

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	13. Chapter 13

Un place s'il vous plait."

Un puesto, por favor. Revisé dos veces mi pronunciación antes de ir a la caja y deslizar mis euros. La mujer vendiendo tickets no parpadea, simplemente rompe mi ticket por la mitad y me da uno de los pedazos. Lo acepto con gracia y balbucear un agradecimiento. Dentro del teatro, un guardia examina mi pedazo. Ella la rompe un poco, y sé, al ver a mis amigos que yo tengo que darle una pequeña propina por esta inútil tradición Toco mi parche canadiense por suerte, pero no lo necesito. Entrar fue fácil.

Lo hice. ¡Lo hice!

Mi alivio es tan profundo que apenas noto a mis pies forjando un camino hacia mis puestos favoritos. La sala está casi llena. Tres chicas de más o menos mi edad están al final, y una pareja de ancianos está sentada en frente de mi, compartiendo una caja de dulces. Algunas personas son quisquillosas acerca de ir al cine solas, pero yo no. Porque cuando las luces se apagan, la única relación que queda en el cuarto es la que hay entre a película y yo.

Me hundo en el sillón mullido y me pierdo en las vistas previas. Comerciales en francés están interceptados entre ellos, y me divierto tratando de descubrir para qué son antes del que el producto aparezca. Dos hombres se persiguen a través de la Gran Muralla China para promocionar la ropa. Una mujer con poca ropa se frota contra un pato graznando para vender muebles. Un ritmo tecno y siluetas bailando quieren que haga ¿Qué? ¿Ir al club? ¿Emborracharme?

No tengo idea.

Y luego Sr. Smith Va a Washington empieza. James Stewart interpreta a un hombre ingenuo, idealista que fue enviado al Senado, donde todo el mundo cree que se pueden aprovechar de él. Ellos piensan que va a fallar y ser expulsado, pero Stewart los sorprende a todos. Él es más fuerte que lo que ellos piensan, más fuerte que ellos. Me gusta.

Pienso en Finn. Me pregunto qué tipo de Senador es su padre.

El diálogo se traduce en la parte de debajo de la pantalla en color amarillo. La sala está en silencio, respetuosamente, hasta la primera broma. Los parisinos y yo reímos juntos. Las dos horas pasan rápido, y luego estoy brillando en la lámpara de la calle, perdida en un sueño confortable, pensando en lo que tal vez valla a ver mañana.

"¿Vas al cine hoy otra vez?" Blaine revisa mi número de pagina y abre su libro de francés en el capítulo sobre familia. Como siempre, nos han puesto en pareja por un ejercicio de habilidades para la conversación.

"Sip. La Cadena De Matanzas En Texas. Tu sabes, para meterme en el espíritu de las fiestas." Halloween es éste fin de semana, pero no he visto ninguna decoración aquí.

Debe ser una cosa americana.

"¿La original o la nueva versión?" La profesora Gillet marcha pasando nuestro escritorio y Blaine añade rápidamente.

"Je te presente ma famille. Jean-Pierre est… l'oncle."

"Um, ¿Qué?"

"Quoi," Corrige la professeur Gillet. Espero que ella se quede, pero se va. ¡Uf!

"La original, por supuesto." Pero estoy sorprendida de que sepa que hay una nueva versión.

"Es gracioso, jamás pensaría que eras una fan de las películas de terror."

"¿Por qué no?" Me incomoda la implicación. "Aprecio cualquier película bien hecha."

"Si, pero la mayoría de las chicas son aprensivas por ese tipo de cosas."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Mi voz se eleva, y Madame Guillotina sacude su cabeza desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Marc est mon… frere," Digo, mirando hacia abajo a la primera palabra en francés que veo. Hermano. Marc es mi hermano. Woops. Perdón, Beth.

Blaine se rasca su pecosa nariz. "Tú sabes. Las chicas sugieren las películas de terror a sus novios así puedan asustarse y lanzárseles encima."

Yo lanzo un gemido. "Por favor. He visto tanto novios como novias miedosos saliendo a mitad de una película—"

"¿Y cuántas películas se hacen presente esta semana de todos modos, Fabray? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco?"

En realidad seis. Vi dos el domingo. Me instalé en una rutina: escuela, tarea, cena, película. Lentamente estoy haciendo mi camino por la ciudad, teatro por teatro.

Yo me encojo de hombros, no es como si estuviera dispuesta a decirle esto a él.

"¿Cuándo me vas a invitar, huh? Tal vez también me gusten las películas de terror."

Pretendo estudiar el árbol familiar de mi libro. Esta no es la primera vez que me dio a entender este tipo de cosas. Y Blaine es lindo, pero no me gusta de esa forma. Es difícil tomar a un tipo enserio, cuando todavía se vuelca hacia atrás en su silla, sólo para molestar al profesor.

"Tal vez me gusta ir sola. Tal vez me da tiempo de pensar en mis reseñas." Lo que es cierto, pero me abstengo a mencionar que la mayoría de las veces no estoy sola.

Algunas veces Brittany se me une, algunas veces Rachel y Finn. Y, si, algunas veces Santana.

"Cierto. Tus reseñas." Él saca mi cuaderno de espiral que estaba debajo de mi libro de Francés Nivel Uno.

"¡Hey! ¡Devuélvemelo!"

"¿Cuál es tu pagina web?" Blaine ve a través de las páginas mientras trato de agarrar mi cuaderno. No tomo notas mientras veo la película; Espero hasta que he tenido tiempo de pensar en ellas. Pero me gusta anotar mis primeras impresiones después de verlas.

"Como si te fuera a decir. Devuélvemelo."

"¿Cuál es el problema con esto de todas formas? ¿Por qué no vas al cine por diversión, como las personas normales?"

"Es divertido. Y te lo he dicho antes, es buena práctica. Y no puedo ver clásicos como éstos en casa." Sin mencionar que no los puedo ver en un glorioso silencio. En París, nadie habla durante la película. Que el cielo ayude a la persona que trae unos bocadillos crujientes o celofán arrugado.

"¿Por qué necesitas práctica? No es como si fuera difícil o algo así."

"¿Si? Me gustaría verte escribiendo una reseña de seiscientas palabras sobre una película. 'Me gusto. Fue genial. Hubo explosiones. '" Voy por mi cuaderno otra vez, pero él lo sostiene arriba de su cabeza.

El ríe. "Cinco estrellas por explosiones."

"DEVUÉLVEMELO."

Una sombra cae encima de nosotros. Madame Guillotina se cierne sobre nosotros, esperando que continuemos. El resto de la clase está viendo. Blaine deja ir mi cuaderno, y yo me echo hacia atrás.

"Um… Tres bien, Blaine." Digo.

"Cuando hayan terminado su fascinante discusión, por favor vuelvan a la tarea y," Sus ojos se entrecierran. "Y hagan dos páginas sobre su familia, en francés pour lundi matin."

Asentimos tímidamente, y sus tacones suenan mientras se aleja. "¿Pour lundi matin? ¿Qué rayos significa eso?" Le susurro a Blaine.

Madame Guillotina no deja de caminar. "Para el lunes por la mañana, Madeimoselle Fabray."

En el almuerzo, golpeo mi bandeja en contra de la mesa. Dejando gotas de sopa alrededor de mi plato de sopa, y enviando mis rollos de ciruela a la distancia. Santana lo agarra. "¿Qué te está molestando?" Pregunta.

"Francés."

"¿No te está yendo bien?"

"No me está yendo bien.

Ella pone el rollo en mi bandeja otra vez y sonríe. "Lo conseguirás algún día."

"Fácil para ti decirle, Madeimoselle Bilingüe."

Su sonrisa se desvanece. "Perdón. Tienes razón, fue injusta. Me olvido algunas veces."

Revuelvo mis lentejas agresivamente. "Professeur Gillet siempre me hace sentir estúpida. No soy estúpida."

"Por supuesto que no. Estaría mal de parte de alguien esperar fluidez. Toma tiempo aprender algo, especialmente un idioma."

"Simplemente estoy cansada de ir allá afuera" Hago un gesto hacia las ventanas "Y ser impotente."

Santana está sorprendida por lo que digo. "No eres impotente. Sales todas las noches, a menudo tu sola. Eso es muy diferente que cuando llegaste. No seas tan dura contigo misma."

"Hmph."

"Hey." Ella se acerca más. "¿Recuerdas lo que la Professeur Cole dijo cuando estaba hablando sobre la falta de novelas traducidas en Estados Unidos? Dijo que es importante exponernos a otras culturas, otras situaciones. Y eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo. Estas saliendo, y estas probando las aguas. Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma. Que se pudra la clase de francés, con eso quiero decir todo."

Esbozo una sonrisa por su acento británico. Hablando de traducción. "Si, pero la Professeur Cole estaba hablando sobre libros, no vida real. Hay una gran diferencia."

"¿Hay alguna? ¿Qué hay de las películas? ¿No eres tu la que siempre va al cine como una reflexión de la vida? ¿O era otra famosa critica que yo conozco?"

"Cállate. Eso es diferente."

Santana se ríe, sabiendo que me atrapó. "¿Ves? Deberías pasar menos tiempo preocupada sobre francés, y más tiempo…" Se detiene, su atención está en algo detrás de mí. Su expresión es de rechazo.

Me vuelvo para encontrar a Blaine, arrodillado en el piso de la cafetería detrás de nosotras. Su cabeza está inclinada, y sostiene un pequeño plato en mi dirección. "Permítanme presentar este eclair*(*Es un dulce) con mi humilde disculpa."

Mi cara se enciende. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Blaine mira hacia arriba y sonríe. "Lo siento por la asignación extra. Fue mi culpa."

Estoy sin palabras. Cuando no agarro el postre, se levanta y lo sirve delante de mí con un gran florecimiento. Todo el mundo está viendo. Agarra una silla de la mesa detrás de nosotros y se mete entre Santana y yo.

Santana se ve incrédula. "Vete a casa, Blaine."

Blaine no parece oírla. Sumerge el dedo en el glaseado de chocolate y lo lame.

¿Sus manos están limpias? "Así que, hoy La Cadena De Matanzas En Texas. Jamás creeré que no tienes miedo de las películas de terror si no me dejas llevarte."

Oh mi Dios. Blaine NO me está invitando a salir enfrente de Santana. Santana odia a Blaine; Recuerdo cuando lo dijo antes de ver Pasó Una Noche. "Uh… Perdón." Busco una excusa. "Pero no voy a ir. Algo pasó."

"Vamos. Nada puede ser así de importante un viernes por la noche." Aprieta mi brazo, y miro desesperadamente a Santana.

"Proyecto de física," Dice, mirando la mano de Blaine. "Último minuto. Mucho que hacer. Somos compañeras."

"Tienen todo el fin de semana para hacer la tarea. Relájate, Fabray. Vive un poco."

"En realidad," Dice Santana, "Suena como si Quinn tuviera que hacer trabajo adicional este fin de semana, gracias a ti."

Blaine finalmente se voltea para darle la cara a Santana. Se intercambian ceños fruncidos.

"Lo siento," Digo. Y en serio lo siento. Me siento horrible al decirle que no, especialmente en frente de todos. Es un chico agradable, a pesar de lo que Santana piensa.

Pero Blaine ve otra vez hacia Santana. "Está bien," dice después de un momento. "Lo entiendo."

"¿Qué?" Estoy confundida.

"No me di cuenta…" Blaine hace un movimiento entre Santana y yo.

"¡No! No. No hay nada. Nada. Quiero decir, veremos algo pronto. Solo estoy ocupada esta noche. Con la cosa de física."

Blaine se ve irritado, pero encoje sus hombros. "No hay problema. Hey ¿Vas a la fiesta mañana en la noche?"

Kurt está haciendo una fiesta de Halloween en la Residencia Lambert. No planeaba ir, pero mentí para hacerle sentir mejor. "Si, probablemente. Te veo ahí."

Él se levanta. "Bien. Te espero ahí."

"Si. Seguro. ¡Gracias por el eclair!" Llamo detrás de él.

"De nada, Hermosa."

Hermosa. ¡Me dijo Hermosa! Espera. No me gusta Blaine.

¿Me gusta Blaine?

"Gilipollas." Dice Santana, en el momento que Blaine ya no nos puede oír.

"No seas ruda."

Me ve con una expresión insondable. "No te estabas quejando cuando hice una excusa para ti."

Empujo el eclair lejos. "El me puso nerviosa, eso es todo."

"Deberías agradecerme."

"Gracias." Digo sarcásticamente. Estoy consciente de los otros mirándonos. Finn se aclara la garganta y señala mi postre. "¿Vas a comerte eso?" Pregunta.

"Sé mi invitada."

Santana se levanta tan de pronto que su silla se cae.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunta Britt.

"A ningún lado." Ella se aleja, dejándonos en un silencio sorprendido. Despues de un momento, Rachel se inclina hacia delante. Levanta sus oscuras cejas. "Ustedes saben, Finn y yo los vimos peleando algunas noches antes."

"¿A quién? ¿Santana y Blaine?" Pregunta Britt.

"No, Santana y Dani. De eso se trata todo esto, saben."

"¿De eso?" Pregunto.

"Si, ha estado en el borde toda la semana." Dice Rachel.

Pienso en eso. "Es verdad. He oído muchos ruidos desde su habitación. Antes no se oían tanto." No es como si me la pasara oyéndolo, pero sé que Santana vive justo arriba de mí. No puedo evitar oír sus idas y vueltas.

Finn me da una mirada extraña.

"¿Dónde las vieron?" Pregunta Britt a Rachel.

"En frente del metro Cluny. Íbamos a decir hola, pero cuando vimos sus expresiones, fuimos por otro camino. Una conversación que definitivamente no quería interrumpir.

"¿Sobre qué era su pelea?" Pregunta Britt.

"No tengo idea. No pudimos escucharlos."

"Es ella. Está tan diferente ahora."

Rachel frunce el ceño. "Piensa que es mucho mejor que nosotras, ahora que está en Parsons."

"Y la manera en que se viste." Dice Britt, con un tono amargo inusual.

"Como si pensara que en realidad es parisina."

"Siempre ha sido así." Sopla Rachel.

Finn todavía está callado. Termina el Eclair, limpia la pelusa blanca de sus dedos, y saca su cuaderno de bocetos. La manera en la que se concentra en eso, desviando la conversación de Brittany y Rachel es… a propósito. Tengo el sentimiento de que sabe más sobre la situación de Santana de lo que muestra.

¿Santana y Dani están rompiendo?

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	14. Chapter 14

"¿No creen que es un poco cliché tener un picnic en un camposanto en Halloween?"

Nosotros cinco (Britt, Rachel, Finn, Santana y yo) Estamos caminando a través del Cimetiere do Pere-Lachaise, localizado en la colina que se ve desde todo París. Es como una pequeña ciudad. Anchas vías actúan como caminos a través de los vecindarios de las tumbas elaboradas. Me recuerdan pequeñas mansiones góticas con sus puertas en forma de arco, estatuas y vidrieras. Un muro de piedra con guardias y puertas de hierro rodea el perímetro. Castañas maduras estiran sus ramas hasta arriba y muestran sus últimas hojas doradas restantes.

Es una ciudad más silenciosa que París, pero no menos impresionante.

"Hey, ¿Acaso todos escucharon lo que Quinn dijo?" Pregunta Finn.

"Oh por Dios, yo sí que no escuché."

"Tú sí que escuchaste." Dice Rachel. Ajusta el paquete en sus hombros y sigue a Britt por otra ruta. Estoy contenta de que mis amigos sepan por dónde ir, porque estoy perdida. "Te dije que tengo acento."

"Es un cementerio, no un camposanto." Dice Santana.

"¿Hay una diferencia?" Pregunto, agradecida por una oportunidad para ignorar a La Pareja.

"Un cementerio es una parcela de tierra específicamente apartada para el entierro, mientras que un camposanto siempre está localizado cerca de una iglesia. Por supuesto, ahora las palabras son prácticamente intercambiables, así que en realidad no importa—"

"Sabes la basura más inútil, Santana. Qué bueno que seas linda." Dice Finn.

"Yo pienso que es interesante." Dice Britt.

Santana sonríe. "Al menos cementerio suena más clásico. Y deberían admitir, este lugar es bastante clásico. Oh, lo siento." Ella se vuelve a mí. "¿Prefieres estar en la fiesta en Lambert? Oí que Blaine Andirsun va a llevar su pipa de cerveza."

"Anderson."

"Eso fue lo que dice. Anderson."

"Oh, déjalo en paz. Además, para el momento que este lugar cierre, vamos a tener mucho tiempo para ir a la fiesta," Ruedo mis ojos a esta última palabra. Ninguno de nosotros tenía planeado asistir, a pesar de lo que le dije a Blaine ayer en el almuerzo.

Santana me da un pequeño golpe con un termo. "Tal vez estás molesta porque él no tendrá la oportunidad de atraerte con su conocimiento asombroso sobre carreras urbanas en la calle."

Yo río. "Déjalo."

"Y he oído que tiene un exquisito gusto por las películas. Tal vez te llevará a ver Scooby-Doo 2."

Yo golpeo a Santana con mi bolsa, y ella la esquiva, riendo.

"¡Ajá! ¡Aquí está!" Dice Britt en voz alta, después de haber encontrado un apropiado lugar. Desenrolla una sábana en el pequeño césped mientras Rachel y yo desempacamos pequeñas manzanas, sándwiches y queso apestoso de nuestras mochilas. Finn y Santana se persiguen alrededor de los monumentos cercanos. Me recuerdan a los colegiales franceses que a veces veo en nuestro barrio. Todo lo que necesitan son suéteres de lana a juego.

Britt vierte café a todos del termo de Santana, y yo sorbo feliz, disfrutando del agradable calor que se propaga a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Yo solía pensar que el café era amargo y desagradable, pero como todo el mundo, tomo hasta varias tazas al día. Cuando empezamos a comer, como magia, los chicos volvieron. Finn se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al lado de Rachel, mientras que Santana se coloca entre Brittany y yo.

"Tienes hojas en tu pelo." Britt se ríe y saca una del pelo de Santana. Ella la agarra, la vuelve polvo, y se lo tira en sus rulos. Se ríen, y siento una punzada.

"Tal vez te deberías poner El Sombrero." Digo. Ella me pidió que lo llevara antes de irnos. Yo arrojo mi bolso en su regazo, tal vez un poco fuerte.

Santana sacude el resto de las hojas de su cabello y se pone El Sombrero. Rachel hace una cara hacia ella. "¿En serio? ¿Hoy? ¿En público?" Ella pregunta.

"Todos los días." Ella dice. "Mientras estés conmigo."

Ella resopla. "¿Así que qué está haciendo Danielle hoy?"

"Ugh. Dani está atendiendo una terrible fiesta de disfraces."

"¿No te gustan las fiestas de disfraces?" Pregunta Britt.

"No hago disfraces."

"Sólo sombreros." Dice Rachel.

"No sabía que alguien fuera de EAP estaba celebrando Halloween." Digo.

"Algunas personas lo celebran." Dice Finn. "Los comerciantes trataron de convertirlo en algo comercial hace unos años. No tuvo éxito. Pero dar a una chica de la universidad la oportunidad de vestirse como una enfermera cachonda, y ella lo va a tomar."

Santana lanza un pedazo de queso de cabra a la cabeza de Finn, y golpea su mejilla. "Hey. No va como enfermera cachonda."

"¿Va como una regular?" Pregunto inocentemente. "¿Con un escotado vestido y los pechos muy grandes?"

Finn y Rachel se ríen, y Santana coloca El Sombrero sobre sus ojos. "Ughh, los odio a todos."

"Hey." Brittany suena herida. "Yo no dije nada."

"Ughh, los odio a todos excepto a Brittany."

Un pequeño grupo de turistas americanos pasa detrás de nosotros. Se ven confundidos. Un hombre con barba de unos veinte años abre la boca para hablar, pero Rachel lo interrumpe. "Jim Morrison está por allá." Ella señala el camino. El hombre de barba se ve aliviado, le agradece, y luego todos se van.

"¿Cómo sabes lo que querían?" Pregunto.

"Es lo que siempre quieren."

"Cuando deberían estar buscando a Víctor Noir," dice Finn. Todos los demás ríen.

"¿Quién?" Es frustrante estar en la oscuridad.

"Víctor Noir. Él fue un periodista matado por Pierre Bonaparte." Dice Santana, como si esto explicara algo. Aparta El Sombrero de sus ojos. "La estatua en su tumba debería ayudar con… la fertilidad."

"La gente frota su entrepierna," Dice Finn. "Para tener suerte, y ya está brillante."

"¿Por qué estamos hablando sobre partes otra vez?" Pregunta Britt. "¿Podemos hablar sobre otra cosa?"

"¿En serio?" Pregunto. "¿Entrepierna brillante?"

"Muy brillante." Dice Santana.

"Ahora eso es algo que tengo que ver." Me trago el resto del café, limpio las migas de pan de mi boca y me par. "¿Dónde está Víctor?"

"Permíteme." Santana se levanta en sus pies y empieza a caminar. Voy después de ella. Pasa a través de un grupo de árboles desnudos, y me estrello a través de las ramas detrás de ella. Las dos estamos riendo cuando llegamos a la vía y nos paramos al frente de un guardia. Él frunce el ceño ante nosotras desde debajo de su gorra de estilo militar. Santana le da una sonrisa angelical y un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. El guardia sacude su cabeza pero nos permite pasar.

Santana siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Damos un paseo con exagerada calma, y ella me señala un área ocupada con personas sacando fotos. Nos ponemos detrás y esperamos nuestro turno. Un escuálido gato negro sale de atrás de un altar cubierto de rosas y botellas de vino, y corre entre los arbustos.

"Bueno. Eso fue lo suficientemente aterrador. Feliz Halloween."

"¿Sabías que éste lugar es hogar para tres mil gatos?" Pregunta Santana.

"Seguro. Está archivado en mi cerebro con el nombre Felinos, París."

Ella se ríe. Los turistas se mueven para tomar fotos de otros lugares, y ambas estamos sonriendo cuando nos acercamos a Víctor Noir. Su estatua es de tamaño natural y acostado en el suelo por encima de su tumba. Sus ojos están cerrados, su sombrero de copa a su lado. Y a pesar del hecho de que está vestido de color verde, sus pantalones tienen un bulto notable que tiene, de hecho, un brillo bronce.

"Si lo toco, ¿Tengo otro deseo?" Digo, recordando Punto Cero.

"No. Víctor se encarga estrictamente de la fertilidad."

"Dale, frótalo."

Santana se mueve hacia otra tumba. "No, gracias." Se ríe otra vez. "No necesito esa clase de problemas." Mi propia risa se atrapa en mi garganta cuando entiendo su significado. Sacúdetelo, Quinn. No debería molestarte. No dejes que vea cuanto te molesta.

"Bueno. Si tu no lo tocas, yo lo haré. No estoy en peligro de eso." Bajo mi voz a un susurro. "Sabes, he oído que tienes que tener sexo para quedar embarazada."

Veo la pregunta apareciendo inmediatamente en su cabeza. Mierda. Tal vez fuí muy precipitada con mi broma. Santana se ve mitad avergonzada mitad curiosa. "Así que, em, ¿Entonces eres virgen?"

¡ARGH! YO Y MI GRAN BOCOTA.

Mi deseo es mentir, pero la verdad sale. "Jamás he conocido a alguien que me importara tanto. Quiero decir, jamás he salido con alguien que me importara tanto." Me sonrojo y acaricio a Víctor. "Tengo una regla."

"Dila."

La estatua todavía está caliente de los visitantes anteriores. "Me pregunto a mí misma, si pasara lo peor, quedara embarazada, ¿estaría avergonzada de decirle a mi hijo quien era su padre? Si la respuesta es cualquier lugar remotamente cerca de si, entonces no."

Asiente lentamente. "Es una buena regla."

Me doy cuenta de que estoy descansando mi mano en el Víctor de Víctor y la aparto rápidamente.

"Espera espera." Santana saca su celular. "Una vez más, para la foto."

Saco mi lengua y sostengo la ridícula pose. Ella toma la foto. "Brillante, eso será lo que vea cada vez que me llam—"Su celular suela, y ella salta. "Escalofriante."

"Es el fantasma de Víctor, esperando para saber por qué no lo quisiste tocar."

"Solo mi mamá. Espera un segundo."

"Wooooo, acaríciame, Santana."

Ella contesta, tratando de mantener una cara seria, mientras Brittany, Rachel y Finn salen penosamente detrás de nosotros. Están arrastrando los restos de nuestro picnic.

"Gracias por abandonarnos." Dice Rachel.

"No es como si no les hubiéramos dicho a dónde íbamos." Digo.

Finn agarra las partes privadas de la estatua. "Creo que éstos son siete años de mala suerte."

Britt suspira. "Finn Hudson, ¿Qué diría tu mamá?"

"Estaría orgullosa de que la Fina Institución de Aprendizaje me enseñe modales tan refinados." El se inclina y lame la entrepierna de Víctor.

Britt, Rachel y yo chillamos.

"Seguro que te va a dar herpes." Saco mi desinfectante de manos y echo un poco en mis manos. "En serio, deberías ponerte un poco de esto en tus manos."

Finn sacude su cabeza. "Eres tan neurótica. ¿Llevas eso a todos lados?"

"Sabes," Dice Rachel. "He oído que si usas mucho de esa cosa, en realidad puedes desensibilizarte a los gérmenes y enfermarte más."

Me congelo. "¿Qué? No."

"¡JA!" Dice Finn.

"OhPorDios, ¿Estás bien?"

Con el sonido alarmado de Britt, rápidamente vuelvo mi cabeza. Santana se ha caído en contra de una tumba. Es la única cosa que evita que se colapse en el suelo. Los cuatro de nosotros nos apuramos a su lado. Todavía está sosteniendo el celular en su oído, pero ya no está escuchando. Hablamos uno sobre otro. "¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es?"

No nos responde. No mira hacia arriba.

Intercambiamos miradas preocupadas. No, aterrorizadas. Algo está verdaderamente mal. Finn y yo la acercamos al suelo antes de que caiga. Santana mira hacia arriba, sorprendida de encontrarnos agarrándola. Su cara está blanca.

"Mi mamá."

"¿Qué paso?"

"Está muriendo."

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	15. Chapter 15

Santana está borracha.

Su rostro está enterrado entre mis muslos. En circunstancias favorables, esto sería muy emocionante. Considerando que está a algunos minutos de vomitar, es menos que atractivo. Empujo su cabeza hacia mis rodillas en una posición menos difícil, y ella se queja. Es la primera vez que toco su cabello. Es sueve, como el de Beth cuando era un bebé.

Finn y Santana aparecieron hace quince minutos, oliendo a cigarrillos y alcohol. Se que ninguno de los dos fuma, es obvio que fueron a un bar.

"Lo siento. Ella dijo que teníamos que venir aquí." Finn arrastró el cuerpo inerte de su amiga a mi habitación. "No paraba de hablar de eso. Eso. Jaja."

Santana respondió en un pesado, acento británico. "Mi papá es un bastardo. Lo mataré. Mataré. Estoy taaan molesta." Luego, su cabeza rodo, y la barbilla golpeo violentamente su pecho. Alarmada, la guié hacia mi cama y la puso en contra del lado de apoyo.

Finn se quedó mirando la foto de Beth en mi pared. "Eso." Dijo

"Ahhh-nuhhh, es un estúpido. Lo digo en serio." Santana abrió los ojos para dar énfasis.

"Lo sé, sé que lo es." Incluso cuando no lo sabía. "¿Dejarías eso?" Le dije a Finn. Él se paró en mi cama con su nariz presionada contra la foto de Beth.

"¿Está bien?"

"Su mamá está muriendo. No pienso que esté BIEN." Finn se bajó de la cama y buscó mi celular. "Llamaré a Rachel."

"Su madre no es cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Me vuelvo a Santana. "Ella estará bien. Tu madre está bien, ¿Me oyes?"

Santana eructó.

"Jesús." No estaba preparada para este tipo de situación.

"Cáncer." Ella bajó la cabeza. "No puede tener cáncer."

"Rachel ayúdame." Dijo Finn a mi teléfono. "¿Britt? Pásame a Rachel. Es una emergencia."

"¡No es una emergencia!" Grité. "Sólo están borrachos." Segundos después, Brittany golpeó mi puerta, y yo la dejé entrar. "¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?"

La frente de Finn se arrugó en desconcierto. "¿Dónde está Rachel?"

"Te oí a través de las paredes, idiota. Y me llamaste a mi celular, no al de ella." Ella levantó su celular y marcó el número de Rachel, quién llego un minuto después. Ellas solo se pararon ahí mirando, mientras que Santana seguí balbuceando y Finn todavía miraba sorprendido por sus repentinas apariciones. Mi pequeño cuarto se sintió incluso más pequeño por los cinco cuerpos.

Finalmente, Britt se agachó. "¿Está bien?" Sintió la frente de Santana, pero ella empujo su mano lejos. Britt se vio dolida.

"Estoy bien. Mi padre es un estúpido, y mi mama está muriendo y, Oh por Dios, estoy tan molesta." Santana me miró otra vez. "Molesta. Molesta. Molesta."

"Sabemos que estás molesta con tu papa." Dije. "Está bien. Estas en lo correcto, es un imbécil." ¿Dije lo que se supone que tenía que decir? Acaba de descubrir que su mamá tiene cáncer.

"Molesta es borracha para los ingleses." Dijo Britt.

"Oh." Dije. "Definitivamente también estas borracha."

Mientras tanto, La Pareja estaba peleando. "¿Dónde has estado?" Preguntó Rachel. "¡Dijiste que ibas a estar en casa hace tres horas!"

Finn rodó sus ojos. "¡Afuera! Hemos estado afuera. Alguien tenía que ayudarla—"

"¿Y llamas a eso ayudar? Está completamente destrozada. Catatónica. ¡Y tú! Dios, hueles a tubo de escape y axilas—"

"No podía beber sola."

"¡Se suponía que tenías que cuidarla! ¿Qué si algo hubiera pasado?"

"Cerveza. Licor. Eso fue lo que pasó. No seas una mojigata, Rach."

"Jódete." Dijo Rachel. "En serio, Finn. Anda y jódete."

Él se abalanzó, y Britt lo empujó hacia mi cama. El peso de su cuerpo golpeando el colchón sacudió Santana, y su cabeza cayó hacia delante de nuevo, la barbilla golpeando el pecho con otro sonido perturbador. Rachel salió furiosa. Una pequeña multitud se había reunido en el pasillo, y ella gritó más obscenidades mientras se abrió paso a través de ellos. Britt la siguió gritando "¡Rachel! ¡RACHEL!" y mi puerta se cerró. Y ese fue el momento en el que la cabeza de Santana aterrizó entre mis muslos.

Respira, Quinn. Respira.

Parece que Finn perdió el conocimiento. Genial. Bien. Un chico menos con el que lidiar.

Probablemente debería darle algo de agua a Santana. ¿No se supone que eso es lo que se les da a las personas borrachas? ¿Así no se envenenan por el alcohol o algo? La aparto de mis piernas, y ella agarra mi pie. "Volveré en seguida." Digo. "Lo prometo."

Ella solloza. Oh, no. No va a llorar, ¿o sí? no estoy para nada preparada para esto. Las chicas exploradoras no me enseñaron que hacer con chicos emocionalmente inestables y borrachos. Agarro una botella de agua de mi refrigerador y me coloco en cuclillas. Sostengo su cabeza (la segunda vez que toco su cabello) y pongo la botella en frente de sus labios. "Bebe."

Ella sacude su cabeza lentamente. "Si bebo otra vez, vomitaré."

"No es alcohol. Es agua." Inclino la botella, y el agua se derrama en su boca y baja por su barbilla. Ella agarra la botella y luego la deja caer. Agua se vierte a través del piso.

"Ohh, no," Susurra. "Lo siento, Quinn. Lo siento."

"Está bien." Y se ve tan triste que me acuesto a su lado. Agua empapa el blanco de mis vaqueros. "¿Qué paso?"

Santana suspira. Es profundo y cansado. "No me va a dejar visitar a mi mamá."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es lo que mi papá hace, lo que siempre ha hecho. Es su forma de mantenerse en control."

"No entien—"

"Está celoso. De que ella me ame más a mí que a él. Así que no me va a dejar visitarla."

Mi mente da vueltas. Eso no tiene sentido, ningún sentido. "¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Tu mamá está enferma. Necesitará quimioterapia, te necesitará ahí."

"No quiere que la vea hasta las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias."

"¡Pero eso es dentro de un mes! Ella podría estar—"Me detengo. Al momento que termino la oración en mi cabeza, me siento enferma. Pero no hay forma. Las personas de mi edad no tienen padres que mueren. Ella tendrá quimioterapia, y por supuesto funcionará. Estará bien. "¿Así que qué harás? ¿Volar a San Francisco de todas formas?"

"Mi padre me asesinaría."

"¿Y?" Estoy indignada. "¡Igual tendrás oportunidad de verla!"

"No entiendes. Mi padre estaría muy, muy enojado." La forma deliberada como lo dice envía un escalofrío por mi espalda.

"Pero… ¿Ella no pedirá que vayas? Quiero decir, él no le puede decir que no, ¿O sí? No cuando está… enferma."

"Ella no desobedecería a papá."

Desobedecería. Como si fuera una niña. Rápidamente se está volviendo claro por qué Santana nunca habla sobre su papá. El mío tal vez es medio tonto, pero jamás me alejaría de mamá. Me siento horrible. Culpable. Mis problemas son tan insignificantes en comparación. Quiero decir, mi papá me envió a Francia. Booo.

"¿Quinn?"

"¿Si?"

Ella se detiene. "No importa."

"¿Qué?"

"Nada."

Pero su tono es definitivamente no-nada. Me volteo hacia ella, sus ojos están cerrados. Su piel está pálida y cansada. "¿Qué?" Pregunto otra vez, sentándome. Santana abre sus ojos, notando que me he movido. Ella lucha, tratando de sentarse también, y la ayudo. Cuando me alejo, ella agarra mi mano para detenerme.

"Me gustas." Dice.

Mi cuerpo está rígido.

"Y no me refiero como una amiga."

Se siente como si estuviera tragándome la lengua. "Uh. Um. ¿Qué hay de- ?" Aparto mi mano fuera de la suya. El peso de su nombre cuelga pesado y no lo puedo decir.

"No está bien. No ha estado bien, no desde que te conocí." Sus ojos se cierran otra vez, y su cuerpo se balancea.

Está borracha. Simplemente está borracha.

Cálmate, Quinn. Está borracha, y está pasando por una crisis. NO HAY FORMA de que sepa de los que está hablando. ¿Así que qué hago? Oh por Dios, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

"¿Te gusto?" Pregunta Santana. Y me mira con esos grandes ojos negros, los cuales, ok, están un poco rojos por tomar y tal vez por llorar, y mi corazón se rompe.

_Si, Santana. Me gustas._

Pero no lo puedo decir en voz alta, porque es mi amiga. Y los amigos no dejan a otros amigos hacer declaraciones borrachas y esperamos que actúen sobre ellos el día siguiente.

Y luego otra vez… Es Santana. Hermosa, perfecta, maravillosa—

Y especial. Simplemente especial.

Me vomita encima.

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	16. Chapter 16

Estoy absorbiendo su lío con una toalla cuando alguien llama a mi puerta. La abro con mi codo para no tocar la perilla y llenarla de vómito.

Es Dani. Casi dejo caer mi toalla. "Oh."

Enfermera cachonda. No puedo creerlo. Pequeño vestido blanco con botones arriba, cruces rojas en los pezones. La Escisión de la Ciudad.

"Quinn, lo siento tanto." Gime Santana detrás de mí, y ella se apura a su lado.

"Oh por Dios, ¡Santana! ¿Estás bien?" Una vez más, su voz ronca me sobresalta. Como si el atuendo de enfermera no fuera suficiente para hacerme sentir completamente juvenil e inadecuada.

"Por supuesto que no está bien." Se queja Finn en la cama. "Acaba de vomitar en Quinn."

¿Finn está despierto?

Dani golpea los pies de Finn, los cuales cuelgan en el borde de mi cama. "Párate. Ayúdame a llevarla a su cuerpo."

"Puedo mover mi cuerpo por mí misma." Santana se trata de levantar, y Dani y yo nos movemos para ayudarla. Ella me mira, y yo me aparto.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" Pregunto.

"Brittany llamó, pero ya estaba en el camino. Acababa de recibir el mensaje de Santana. Llamó hace unas horas, pero no le entendí, porque me estaba preparando para esa estúpida fiesta." Hace un gesto hacia su disfraz, molesta consigo misma. "Debería de haber estado aquí."

Ella quita el pelo de la frente de Santana. "Está bien, bebé. Estoy aquí."

"¿Dani?" Santana suena confundida, como si acabara de notarla. "¿Quinn? ¿Por qué Danielle está aquí? No se supone que estaría aquí."

Su novia me envía una mirada de odio, y yo me encojo de hombros con vergüenza. "Está muy, muy borracha."

Ella golpea a Finn otra vez y él se levanta de la cama. "¡Esta bien, está bien!" Asombrosamente, se para y levanta a Santana del piso. La equilibran entre sus hombros. "Abre la puerta." Dice ella bruscamente. Lo hago, y se balancean mientras salen.

Santana mira hacia atrás. "Quinn. Quinn, lo siento."

"Está bien. Ya limpié todo. Está genial, no es la gran cosa."

"No. Sobre todo lo demás."

La cabeza de Dani da un tirón hacia mí, furiosa y confundida, pero no me importa. Ella se ve tan horrible. Desearía que la pusieran abajo. Podría dormir en mi cama esta noche; yo me podría quedar con Britt. Pero ya han llegado al tambaleante elevador. Ellos empujan a un lado la rejilla de metal y se aplastan en el interior. Santana me mira tristemente mientras se vuelve a cerrar.

"¡Estará bien! ¡Tu madre estará bien!"

No sé si me oye. El elevador cruje mientras sube. Yo lo veo hasta que desaparece.

Domingo, 1 Noviembre, día de Todos los Santos. Por extraño que parezca, este es el día en el que los parisinos visitan los cementerios. Me dijeron que las personas están yendo a las tumbas de sus seres queridos, dejando flores y objetos personales.

El pensamiento me hace sentir enferma. Espero que Santana no recuerde que hoy es un día festivo.

Cuando me levanté, pasé por la habitación de Brittany. Ella ya había ido a su cuarto, y no abre tal vez porque afuera esté frio o porque no acepta visitas. Lo más probable es que sea por las dos razones. "Lo mejor es dejarla dormir," Dice ella. Y estoy segura de que está en lo cierto, pero no puedo evitar estar atenta al piso de arriba. Los primeros movimientos empiezan avanzada la tarde, pero incluso estos son apagados. Lentos golpes laboriosos.

No pudo venir a la cena. Finn, quien está malhumorado y agotado, dice que fue a revisar a Santana antes de venir aquí (una pizzería, donde siempre comemos los domingos) y no quería compañía. Finn y Rachel han arreglado las cosas. Se ve satisfecha de verlo sufrir la resaca.

Mis emociones están en conflicto. Estoy preocupada por la mamá de Santana, pero también estoy furiosa con su padre. Y no me puedo concentrar en nada más después de que mi mente piensa en esto:

Le gusto a Santana. Como más que una amiga.

Siento verdad detrás de sus palabras, ¿pero cómo puedo olvidar el hecho de que estaba borracha? Absolutamente, totalmente, ciento diez por ciento destrozada. Y aunque la quiero ver con muchas ganas, para asegurar con mis propios ojos que sigue viva, no sé qué voy a decir. ¿Hablamos de eso? ¿O actuamos como si nunca paso?

Ella necesita amistad en este momento, no drama de relaciones. Es por eso que es una mierda que ahora es mucho más difícil engañarme a mí misma de que la atención de Santana no ha sido tan halagadora –o bienvenida como antes.

Puck llama alrededor de la medianoche. No hemos hablado por teléfono desde hace semanas, pero con todo lo que está pasando aquí, estoy distraída todo el tiempo. Solo quiero ir a mi cama. Es demasiado confuso. Todo es demasiado confuso.

Santana está ausente otra vez en el desayuno. Y creo que no va a venir a clases hoy (¿Y quién podría culparla?), cuando aparece en inglés, quince minutos tarde. Me preocupa que la Professeur Cole le grite, pero la facultad debe de haber sabido sobre la situación, porque no dice ni una palabra. Solo le da una mirada de lástima y empieza nuestra lección. "¿Así que por qué los americanos no están interesados en las novelas traducidas? ¿Por qué son tan pocas las obras extranjeras publicadas en Inglés cada año?"

Trato de encontrarme con la mirada de Santana, pero ella se queda mirando hacia abajo, a su copia de Balzac y la Joven Costurera China. O más bien, mirando a través. Está pálida, prácticamente translucida.

"Bueno," Ella continua. "A menudo se sugiere que, como cultura, sol estamos interesados en la gratificación instantánea. ¡Comida rápida, autocomprobación, descuentos instantáneos, mensajería instantánea, pérdida de peso instantánea! ¿Debería seguir?"

La clase ríe, pero Santana está callada. La veo nerviosa.

"Novelas extranjeras están menos orientadas hacia la acción. Tienen un ritmo diferente, y son más reflexivas. Ellas nos desafían a buscar la historia, encontrar la historia dentro de la historia. Tomen a Balzac como ejemplo. ¿De quién es la historia? ¿Del narrador? ¿De la joven costurera? ¿De China?" Quiero llegar hacia ella, apretar su mano y decirle que todo va a estar bien. No debería estar aquí. No me puedo imaginar que haría si estuviera en su situación.

Su papá debería de haberla sacado del colegio. Debería estar en California.

La professeur Cole señala la portada de la novela. "Dai Sijie, nacida y criada en China. Se mudo a Francia. Él escribió Balzac en francés, pero ambientó la historia en su hogar de origen. Y luego fue traducida al inglés. ¿A cuántos pasos de distancia está eso de nosotros? ¿Es solamente de francés a inglés? ¿O contamos la primera traducción, la que el autor hizo en su mente, de chino a francés? ¿Qué perdemos cada vez que la historia se reinterpreta?"

Solo le estoy escuchando la mitad. Después de clases, Brittany, Rachel y yo caminamos en silencio con Santana hacia cálculo e intercambiamos miradas de preocupación cuando no nos está viendo. Lo que se que ella sabe que estamos haciendo de todas formas. Lo que me hace sentir peor.

Mis sospechas sobre la facultad se confirman cuando el Professeur Babineaux la aparta antes de que la clase comience. No puedo seguir toda la conversación, pero lo oigo preguntarle si prefiere pasar la hora en la oficina de la enfermada. Santana acepta. Tan pronto como se va, Kitty aparece en mi cara. "¿Qué paso con Santana?"

"Nada" Como si le fuera a decir.

Ella mueve su cabello, y noto con satisfacción que un pelo queda atascado en su brillo labial. "Porque Ryder dijo que Finn y ella estaban totalmente destrozados el sábado en la noche. Él los vio tambalearse a través de la fiesta de Halloween, y Santana estaba loca por su padre."

"Bueno, oyó mal."

"Ryder dijo que Santana quería matar a su padre."

"Ryder está lleno de mierda." Interrumpe Rachel. "¿Y dónde estabas tú Kitty? ¿Eres tan basura que tuviste que depender de Ryder para el playby- play?"

Pero esto la calla solo temporalmente. Para el almuerzo, toda la escuela sabe. No estoy segura de quién lo dijo (si fueron los profesores, Ryder o uno de sus estúpidos amigos que recordaron otra cosa que Santana dijo) pero todos los estudiantes están hablando de ello. Cuando Santana finalmente llega a la cafetería, es como una escena de una mala película. Las conversaciones hallan su fin. La bebidas se pausan a mitad de camino a los labios.

Santana se para en la puerta, evalúa la situación, y se marcha. cuatro de nosotros vamos detrás de ella. La encontramos pasando a través de las puertas de la escuela, en dirección al patio. "No quiero hablar de ello." Su espalda está hacia nosotros.

"Entonces no hablaremos de ello." Dice Finn. "Vayamos por el almuerzo."

"¿Crepes?" Pregunta Britt. Son las favoritas de Santana.

"Eso suena increíble." Interviene Rachel.

"Estoy hambriento." Dice Finn." Vamos." Nos movemos hacia adelante, esperando que nos siga. Lo hace, y es todo lo que podemos hacer para no suspirar de alivio. Britt y Rachel lideran el camino, mientras Finn está atrás con Santana. Finn habla sobre pequeñas cosas (un nuevo bolígrafo que compró para su clase de arte, la canción de rap que su vecino sigue cantando sobre nalgas sudorosas) y ayuda. Por lo menos, Santana muestra mínimas señales de vida. Ella murmura algo en respuesta.

Me sitúe entre los grupos. Sé que es muy santurrón de mi parte, pero como estoy preocupada por Santana, yo también estoy preocupada por no pasar una materia. No me quiero meter en problemas. Miro hacia atrás a EAP, y Finn me envía una mirada que dice, a la escuela no le importará hoy.

Espero que esté en lo correcto.

Nuestra crepería favorita está a solo unos minutos, y mi miedo de saltarme clases se va mientras vea el hombre de las crepes poniendo la masa en la plancha. Ordeno la mía de la forma que siempre lo hago aquí, señalando la foto de la crepé de banana y nutella diciendo por favor. El hombre derrama el caliente de chocolate con avellanas sobre la crepe fina, los pedazos de banana, y luego coloca más Nutella en la parte superior. Como toque final, añade una cucharada de helado de vainilla. Vainilla de verdad, que es toda negra con manchas.

Lanzo un gemido como me hundo en el primer bocado. Caliente, pegajoso, chocolatoso y perfecto.

"Tienes Nutella en tu barbilla." Dice Rachel, señalando con su tenedor.

"Mmm." Respondo.

"Es un buen aspecto." Dice Finn. "Como una pequeña barbita."

Meto mi dedo en el chocolate y me pinto un bigote. "¿Mejor?"

"Tal vez si no te acabaras de hacer un bigote de Hitler." Dice Rachel.

Para mi sorpresa Santana da un bufido. Me siento alentada. Vuelvo a sumergir mi dedo y un remolino en un lado.

"Lo estás haciendo mal." Dice Finn. "Ven aquí." Se frota el dedo en el borde de mi chocolate y agrega la otra mitad con cuidado, con su mano de artista, y luego toca mi otra mitad.

Veo mi reflejo en el vidrio del restaurante y me encuentro con un enorme y rizado bigote. Se ríen, aplauden y Britt toma una foto. Los hombres con elaborados pañuelos atados sentados en la mesa junto a nosotros miran con disgusto, por lo que pretendo girar los extremos de mi bigote de Nutella. Los otros están riendo, y, finalmente, por último Santana da la más pequeñas de las sonrisas.

Es una maravillosa señal.

Yo limpio el chocolate de mi cara y sonrío de vuelta. Ella sacude la cabeza. Los demás se lanzan en una discusión sobre extraño vello facial (Rachel tiene un tío que una vez se afeitó todo el pelo, excepto lo que creció alrededor del borde de su cara) y Santana se inclina para hablar conmigo.

Su cara está cerca de la mía, sus ojos están ahuecados y su voz es áspera.

"Sobre la otra noche—"

"Olvídate de eso, no fue la gran cosa." Digo. "Ya lo limpié."

"¿Qué limpiaste?"

Whoops. "Nada."

"¿Rompí algo?" Se ve confundida.

"¡No! No rompiste nada. Tu solamente, más o menos, tu sabes…" Hago una imitación.

Santana baja la cabeza y lanza un gemido. "Lo siento, Quinn. Se lo limpio que mantienes tu cuarto."

Veo hacia otro lado, avergonzada por hablar de esto. "Está bien. En serio."

"¿Al menos vomite en lavabo? ¿En la ducha?"

"Fue en el suela. Y mis piernas. ¡Solo un poco!" Añado, viendo la expresión de horror en su cara.

"¿Vomité en tus piernas?"

"¡Está bien! Yo habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en tu situación." Las palabras se me escapan antes de que tenga la oportunidad de detenerlas. Y estaba tratando tanto de no mencionarlo. Su rostro está dolido, pero pasa de este tema a uno igualmente insoportable.

"Te dije…" Santana mira a los otros, asegurándose de que todavía están distraídos por vello facial. Lo están. Ella mueve su silla incluso más cerca y baja su voz. "¿Te dije algo peculiar? ¿Esa noche?"

Oh-oh. "¿Peculiar?"

"Es solo… Solo recuerdo vagamente estar en tu cuarto. Pero yo habría jurado que tuvimos esta conversación sobre… algo."

Mi corazón se acelera, y es difícil respirar. Lo recuerda. Un poco. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué debería decir? Tan ansiosa como quiero respuestas, no estoy preparada para esta conversación. Necesito más tiempo. "¿Sobre qué?"

Está incomoda. "¿Dije algo extraño sobre… nuestra amistad?

Y ahí está.

"¿O mi novia?"

Y ahí está eso. Tomo una larga mirada de ella. Ojeras oscuras. Cabello no lavado. Hombros derrotados. Es tan infeliz, tan opuesto a sí misma. No seré yo la que añadirá más miseria, no importa cuánto quiero saber la verdad. No le puedo preguntar. Porque si le gusto, no está en ningún estado para estar en una relación. O para tratar con un rompimiento de una vieja. Y si no le gusto, entonces probablemente perderé su amistad. Las cosas serán demasiado extrañas.

Mantengo mi cara en blanco pero sincera. "No. Hablamos sobre tu mamá. Eso es todo."

Es la respuesta correcta. Se ve aliviada.

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.

_Gracias por los Reviews me hacen sentir popular (?) jaja no, en serio gracias _


	17. Chapter 17

La pastelería tiene gruesas tablas de madera crujiente y una lámpara de araña cubierta con cadenas de cristales de topacio. Ellos brillan como gotas de miel. La mujer detrás del mostrador coloca pasteles extravagantes en cajas de color marrón y negro a rayas, cintas de color turquesa y una campanilla de plata. Hay una larga fila, pero todo el mundo aquí es tiene paciencia y está disfrutando del ambiente. Britt y yo esperamos entre una pantalla tan alta como nosotras. Uno de ellos es un árbol hecho de macarrones, galletas tipo sándwich redondas con costras tan frágiles como cáscaras de huevo y relleno tan húmedo y sabroso que me desmayo en el acto. La otra es un arreglo de pasteles en miniatura, con glaseado de almendras y azúcar.

Nuestra conversación está de vuelta en Santana. Ahora es de lo único que hablamos. "Simplemente estoy asustada de que la expulsen." Digo, en puntillas. Estoy tratando de mirar dentro de la caja de cristal en la parte delantera de la línea, pero un hombre en uniforme a rayas que lleva un perrito moviéndose bloquea mi vista. Hay muchos perros dentro de la tienda hoy, lo que no es inusual en París.

Britt sacude su cabeza, y sus rizos de rebotan debajo de su sombrero de punto. A diferencia de Santana, el suyo es de huevo de petirrojo azul y muy respetable.

Me gusta más el de Santana.

"No será expulsada." Dice ella. "Finn no ha sido expulsado, y se ha saltado las clases desde hace mucho tiempo. Y la cabeza jamás expulsaría a alguien cuya madre está… tu sabes."

No le está yendo bien. Cáncer de cuello uterino. Etapa 2B. Una etapa avanzada.

Palabras que jamás quiero escuchar asociadas a alguien que amo (terapia de radiación externa, quimioterapia) ahora son parte del día a día de Santana. Maribel, su madre, empezó el tratamiento una semana después de Halloween. Su padre está en California, llevándola cinco días de la semana a terapia de radiación y una vez a la semana a quimioterapia.

Santana está aquí.

Quiero matar a su padre. Sus padres vivieron separados por años, pero su padre no deja a su madre obtener un divorcio. Y tiene amantes en París y Londres, mientras Maribel vive sola en San Francisco. Cada pocos meses, su padre la visita. Se queda por algunas noches. Restableciendo el dominio o lo que sea que tiene sobre ella. Y luego se va otra vez.

Pero ahora él es el que la cuida, mientras Santana sufre a seis mil millas de distancia. Toda la situación me pone tan enferma que apenas puedo pensar en eso. Obviamente, Santana no ha sido sí misma estas últimas semanas. Le va mal en la escuela, y sus notas están cayendo. Ya no viene al desayuno, y come todas las cenas con Dani. Aparte de las clases y el almuerzo, donde se sienta fria y como piedra a mi lado, las únicas veces que la veo son en las mañanas que la despierto para ir a clases.

Brittany y yo tomamos turnos. Si no tocamos su puerta, no iría a la escuela.

La puerta de la pastelería y un frio viento azota a través de la tienda. La araña se balancea como gelatina. "Me siento tan inútil." Digo. "Desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer."

Britt tiembla y se frota los brazos. Hoy sus anillos están hechos de fino cristal. Parecen hechos de azúcar. "Lo sé. Yo también. Y todavía no puedo creer que su papá no va a dejar visitarla en Acción de Gracias."

"¿No la va a dejar?" Estoy pasmada. "¿Cuándo paso esto?" ¿Y por qué Britt sabía sobre eso y yo no?

"Desde que su papá oyó sobre su caída de notas. Finn me dijo que la cabeza llamó a su padre, porque estaba preocupada por Santana, y en lugar de dejarla ir a casa, dijo que Santana no podía volar para allá hasta que comenzara a actuar responsablemente de nuevo."

"¡Pero no hay forma de que se concentre en nada hasta que la vea! Y ella la necesita ahí; ella necesita su apoyo. ¡Deberían estar juntas!"

"Esto es tan típico de su papá, usar una situación como esta en su contra."

La curiosidad saca lo mejor de mi otra vez. "¿Lo has conocido? ¿A su padre?" Sé que vive cerca de EAP, pero nunca lo he visto. Y Santana ciertamente no posee una foto.

"Si." Dice cautelosamente. "Lo conocí."

"¿Y?"

"El fue… agradable."

"¿AGRADABLE? ¿Cómo puede ser agradable? ¡El hombre es un monstruo!"

"Lo sé, lo sé pero tiene estos impecables… modales en persona. Sonríe mucho. Muy apuesto." Ella cambia el tema rápidamente. "¿Piensas que Finn es una mala influencia para Santana?"

"¿Finn? No. Quiero decir, tal vez. No lo sé. No." Sacudo mi cabeza, y la fila se mueve. Estamos cerca de tener una visión amplia de la vitrina. Veo un poco de tarta de manzana color oro. El borde de una tarta de chocolate y frambuesa. Al principio todo parecía demasiado sofisticado para mi gusto, pero tres meses en esto, y entiendo por qué los franceses son famosos por su cocina.

Las comidas se degustan. Los restaurantes sirven en horas, no minutos. Es tan diferente de América. Los parisinos van a los mercados todos los días para las más maduras de las frutas y verduras, y a las tiendas especializadas en el queso, pescado, carne, aves de corral, y vino. Y pastel.

Mis favoritas son las tiendas de pastel.

"Simplemente parece como si Finn le hubiera dicho que se dejara de preocupar." Ella presiona. "Siempre siento que soy la villana. Levántate. Ve a la escuela. Haz tu tarea. ¿Sabes? Mientras que Finn es como: Déjalo, hermana. Simplemente vete."

"Si, pero no creo que le esté diciendo a Santana que le deje de importar. El solo sabe que Santana no puede manejar con ciertas cosas ahora." Pero me retuerzo un poco. Me gustaría que Finn apoyara en una forma más alentadora.

Ella abre su boca para argumentar cuando yo la interrumpo. "¿Cómo va el soccer?"

"Futbol." Dice ella, y su cara se ilumina. Brittany se unió a una liga local de chicas el mes pasado, y ella practica la mayoría de las tardes. Ella me actualiza con sus últimas aventuras de sus ejercicios de soccer hasta que llegamos a la caja frontal.

Que brilla con hileras de tartas de limón en forma de cuadrados, pasteles esponjosos con chocolate fundido, pasteles de caramelo como zapatillas de ballet, y tortas de frutas rojas con fresas silvestres espolvoreado con azúcar en polvo.

Y más botones.

Recipientes y recipientes de botones con todos los sabores y colores imaginables. Césped verde, meñique rojo y sol amarillo. Mientras Mer debate sobre pasteles, yo selecciono seis.

Rosa. Negro. Naranja. Higo. Pistacho. Violeta.

Y entonces me doy cuenta del praliné de avellana y canela, y quiero a morir allí mismo. Saltar por encima del contador y pasar mis dedos a través de sus delicadas costras y lamer a cabo los rellenos fragantes hasta que ya no pueda respirar. Estoy tan distraída que necesito un momento para darme cuenta de que el hombre detrás de mí me está hablando.

"¿Huh?" Me volteo para ver a un caballero con un basset hound. Está sonriendo y señalando a mi casilla de rayas. El hombre me parece familiar. Te juro que lo he visto antes. Él habla en amigable, rápido francés.

"Uhh." Hago un débil gesto alrededor y me encojo de hombros. "Je ne parle pas…"

Yo no hablo…

El reduce la velocidad, pero todavía estoy desorientada. "¿Britt? ¿Ayuda? ¿Britt?"

Ella viene a mi rescate. Hablan por un minuto, y sus ojos están brillando hasta que ella dice algo que lo hace jadear. "¡Ce n'est pas possible!" No necesito hablar francés para reconocer un "Oh, ¡No!" cuando lo oigo. Él me ve tristemente, y luego se despiden. Añado mi propia despedida inestable. Britt y yo pagamos por nuestros dulces (Ella seleccionó milhojas, una pasta de hojaldre con crema) y salimos de la tienda.

"¿Quién era ese? ¿Qué quería? ¿De qué hablaban?"

"¿No lo reconociste?" Se ve sorprendida. "Es el hombre que dirige ese cine en rue des Escoles, el pequeño con luces rojas y blancas. El camina con Pouce al frente de nuestro dormitorio todo el tiempo."

Elegimos nuestro camino a través de una bandada de palomas, que no nos importa que estemos a punto de pasar sobre ellos. Ellos causan un estruendo de arrullos, baten sus alas y se elevan en el aire.

"¿Pouce?"

"El basset hound."

Un bombillo se prende en mi cabeza. Por supuesto que lo he visto alrededor.

"¿Pero que quería?"

"Estaba preguntando por qué no ha visto a tu novia en un tiempo, Santana." Añade, ante mi expresión de confusión. Su voz es amarga. "¿Supongo que ustedes han visto algunas películas juntas?"

"Vimos la retrospectiva del espagueti en el occidente el mes pasado." Estoy desconcertada. ¿Él pensó que Santana y yo estábamos saliendo?

Está callada. Celosa. Pero Brittany no tiene razón para tener envidia. No hay nada, nada, nada entre Santana y yo. Y estoy bien con eso, lo juro.

Estoy muy preocupada sobre que Santana piense que yo me la imagino de esa otra forma. Ella necesita la cosa familiar ahora, y Dani es su familia.

He estado pensando en mi familia, también. Extraño otra vez a Puck. Extraños sus ojos verdes, y extraño esas noches en el cine donde me hizo reír tan fuerte que lloré. Mercedes dice que pregunta sobre mí, pero no he hablado con el últimamente, porque su banda está muy ocupada. Las cosas están buenas para los Penny Dreadfuls. Al fin han cuadrado su primer toque. Es justo antes de Navidad, y yo, Quinn Fabray, estaré ahí.

Solo un mes. No puedo esperar.

Debería estar viéndolos la próxima semana, pero papá no piensa que vale gastar el dinero en un vuelo a casa por unas fiestas tan cortas, y mi mamá no puede pagar por el viaje. Así que voy a gastar mis días de Acción de Gracias sola aquí. Excepto… Que ya no estoy sola.

Recuerdo la noticia que Britt me dio hace solo minutos. Santana no va a ir a casa para Acción de Gracias tampoco. Y todos los demás, su novia incluida, se van de regreso a los Estados Unidos. Lo que significa que vamos a estar nosotras dos por los cuatro días enteros. Solas.

El pensamiento mi distrae todo el camino de regreso al dormitorio.

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	18. Chapter 18

"¡Feliz Acción de gracias a ti! ¡Feliz Acción de Gracias a tiii! Feliz Acción de Gracias, Santanaaa—"

Su puerta da un tirón abierta, y ella me ve con ojos pesados. Está usando una camiseta blanca y pantalones blancos con rayas azules. "Para. De cantar."

"¡Santana! ¡Qué bueno encontrarte aquí!" Le doy mi sonrisa más grande. "¿Sabías que hoy es día de fiestas?"

Arrastra los pies hasta su cama, pero deja la puerta abierta. "Eso he oído." Dice malhumorada. Entro en su cuarto. Esta… más desordenado que la primera vez que lo vi. La ropa sucia y las toallas están por montones en el suelo. Botellas de agua medio vacías por todos lados. El contenido de su mochila derramado por debajo de su cama, papeles arrugados y hojas de cálculo en blanco. Tomo una respiración vacilante. Húmedo. Huele húmedo.

"Amo lo que hiciste con este lugar. Está muy a la moda."

"Si estás aquí para criticar, te puedes ir por donde entraste." Masculla a través de la almohada.

"No. Sabes cómo me siento por los desastres. Están llenos de posibilidades."

Ella suspira, un largo sonido de sufrimiento.

Muevo una pila de libros de su silla y varios bocetos caen de entre sus páginas. Son dibujos hechos con carboncillo de corazones anatómicos. Solo he visto sus garabatos antes, nada serio. Y mientras Finn es un mejor artista técnico, estos son hermosos. Violentos. Apasionados.

Los agarro del suelo. "Son asombrosos. ¿Cuándo los hiciste?"

Silencio.

Delicadamente, pongo los corazones de vuelta en su libro de gobierno, con cuidado de no ensuciarlos más de lo que ya están- "Así que. Vamos a celebrar hoy. Eres la única persona que conozco aquí en París."

Un gruñido. "No muchos restaurantes están sirviendo pavo relleno."

"Yo no necesito pavo, solo un reconocimiento de que hoy es importante. Nadie allá afuera" Señalo hacia su ventana, incluso cuando no está viendo. "tiene idea."

Ella agarra sus sábanas más apretadas. "Soy de Londres. No lo celebro tampoco."

"Por favor. Dijiste en mi primer día que eras americana. ¿Recuerdas? No puedes cambiar de nacionalidad según tus necesidades. Y hoy nuestro país se está hartando de tartas y cazuelas, y tenemos que ser parte de eso."

"Hmph."

Esto no va como lo planeado. Hora de cambiar de tácticas. Me siento en el borde de su cama y muevo su pie. "¿Por favor? ¿Por favor?"

Silencio.

"Vamos. Necesito hacer algo divertido, y tú tienes que salir de este cuarto."

Silencio.

Mi frustración se aumenta. "Sabes, hoy apesta para los dos. No eres la única atrapada aquí. Daría todo por estar en casa ahora."

Silencio.

Tomo un lento, profundo respiro. "Bien. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Estoy preocupada por ti. Todos estamos preocupados por ti. ¡Diablos, esto es lo más que hemos hablado en semanas, y yo soy la única moviendo los labios! Apesta lo que paso, y apesta aún mas que no haya nada que ninguno de nosotros pueda decir o hacer para cambiarlo. Quiero decir, no hay nada que pueda hacer, y me molesta, porque odio verte así. ¿Pero sabes qué?" Me levanto. "No pienso que a tu mamá le gustaría verte jugando con algo que no puedes controlar. Ella no querría que pararas de intentar. Y pienso que va a querer escuchar la mayoría de las cosas buenas cuando vayas a casa el próximo mes—"

"SI voy a casa el próximo mes—"

"CUANDO vayas a casa el próximo mes, ella va a querer verte feliz."

"¿Feliz?" Ahora está molesta. "¿Cómo voy a estar—"

"Ok, no feliz." Digo rápidamente. "Pero ella no te querrá verte así tampoco. No querrá escuchar que dejaste de ir a clases, que dejaste de intentar. Quiere ver que te gradúes, ¿recuerdas? Estás tan cerca Santana. No lo arruines."

Silencio.

"Bien." No es justo, ni racional, de mi parte estar molesta con ella, pero no lo puedo evitar. "Sé un bulto. Abandona todo. Disfruta tu miserable día en la cama." Me dirijo a la puerta. "Tal vez no eres la persona que creí que eras."

"¿Y quién es esa persona?" La respuesta es acida.

"El tipo de chica que se levanta de la cama, incluso cuando las cosas son una mierda. El tipo de chica que llama a su mamá para desearle Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias, incluso cuando esté evitando hablar con ella porque tiene miedo de lo que probablemente pueda decir. El tipo de chica que no deja que su estúpido padre gane. Pero supongo que estoy equivocada. Esto" Hago un gesto alrededor de su dormitorio, incluso cuando me está dando la espalda; está muy quieta. "debería estar funcionando para ti. Buena suerte con eso. Felices fiestas. Me voy." La puerta está casi cerrada cuando la oigo. "Espera—"

Santana la abre. Sus ojos están borrosos, sus brazos flácidos. "No sé qué decir." Finalmente dice.

"Entonces no digas nada. Toma una ducha, ponte ropa caliente, y encuéntrame. Estaré en mi cuarto."

Llega a mi cuarto en veinte minutos, estoy aliviada de encontrar que su cabello está mojado. Se bañó.

"Ven aquí." La siento en el piso en frente de mi cama y agarro una toalla. La froto a través de su oscuro cabello. "Atraparás un resfriado."

"Eso es un mito." Pero ella no me detiene. Después de un minuto o dos, da un pequeño suspiro, algún tipo de liberación. Trabajo lenta, metódicamente.

"¿Así que a donde vamos a ir?" Pregunta cuando termino. Su cabello todavía está húmedo, y algunos rulos se están formando.

"Tienes lindo cabello." Digo, resistiendo el impulso de peinarla con mis dedos.

Ella resopla.

"Es en serio. Estoy segura de que la gente te lo dice todo el tiempo, tienes un muy lindo cabello."

No puedo ver su expresión, pero su voz es más baja. "Gracias."

"De nada." Digo formalmente. "Y no estoy segura de a dónde vamos. Pensé que simplemente íbamos a salir y… sabríamos cuando llegáramos."

"¿Qué?" Pregunta. "¿No hay plan? ¿No hay un itinerario minuto por minuto?"

Golpeo la parte de atrás de su cabeza con la toalla. "Cuidado. Haré uno."

"Dios, no. Todo menos eso." Pienso que lo dice en serio hasta que se voltea con la mitad de una sonrisa en su cara. Le golpeo otra vez, pero verdaderamente, estoy tan aliviada por esa sonrisa que podría llorar. Es más de lo que he visto en semanas.

Concéntrate, Quinn. "Zapatos, necesito zapatos." Me pongo mis zapatillas y agarro mi abrigo de invierno, sombrero y guantes. "¿Dónde está tu sombrero?"

Ella entrecierra los ojos hacia mí. "¿Britt? ¿Eres tú? ¿Necesito mi bufanda? ¿Estará muy frio mami?"

"Esta bien, congélate hasta la muerte. Ve si me importa." Pero ella saca el gorro de punto del bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo pone por encima de su cabello. Esta vez su sonrisa es completa y deslumbrante, y me pilla con la guardia baja. Mi corazón se detiene.

Me quedo mirándola hasta que su sonrisa se desvanece, y ella me mira inquisitivamente.

Esta vez, mi voz es la que disminuye. "Vámonos."

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	19. Chapter 19

"¡Ahí está! Ese es mi plan."

Santana sigue mi mirada hacia la masiva cúpula. El cielo violeta-gris, el mismo cielo que se ha visto en París desde que la temperatura disminuyó, lo ha sometido, despojándolo de su brillo de oro, pero no estoy menos intrigada.

"¿El panteón?" pregunta con cautela.

"Tú sabes, he estado aquí tres meses, y todavía no tengo idea de lo que es." Empiezo de cruzar la calle dirigiéndome hacia la gigante estructura.

Ella se encoje de hombros. "Es un panteón."

Me detengo, y ella me empuja así no soy atropellada por un autobús azul de turistas. "Oh, cierto. Un panteón. ¿Por qué no pensé en eso?"

Santana me mira desde la esquina de sus ojos y sonríe. "Un panteón significa un lugar para tumbas, de gente famosa, gente importante para la nación."

"¿Eso es todo?" Estoy un poco decepcionada. Parece como si al menos fueron coronados algunos reyes o algo así.

Ella levanta una ceja.

"Quiero decir, hay tumbas y monumentos en todos lados aquí. ¿Qué tiene esto de diferente?"

Subimos las escaleras, y toda la altura de las columnas es abrumadora. Nunca he estado así de cerca.

"No lo sé. Nada, supongo. Es un poco como de segunda categoría, de todas formas."

"¿Segunda categoría? Debes estar bromeando." Ahora estoy ofendida. Me gusta el Panteón. No, AMO el Panteón. ¿Quiénes están enterrados aquí?" Demando.

"Em. Rousseau, Marie Curie, Louis Braille, Víctor Hugo—"

"¿El jorobado de Notre Dame?"

"El original. Voltaire. Dumas. Zola."

"Wow. ¿Ves? No puedes decir que eso no te sorprende." Reconozco los nombres, incluso cuando no se que hicieron todos ellos.

"No lo dije." Ella busca su cartera y paga por el costo de admisión. Yo trato de pagar (desde que fue mi idea en primer lugar) pero ella insiste. "Feliz Acción de Gracias." Dice, dándome el boleto. "Vamos a ver gente muerta."

Somos recibidos por un número inimaginable de cúpulas, columnas y arcos. Todo es grande y redondo. Enormes imágenes de santos, guerreros, y ángeles están pintadas en las paredes. Damos un paseo a través del mármol en silencio asombrado, a excepción de cuando señala alguien importante como Juana de Arco o Santa Genoveva, patrona de París. Según ella, Santa Genoveva salvó a la ciudad de la hambruna. Creo que fue una persona real, pero soy demasiado tímida para preguntar. Cuando estoy con ella, siempre estoy consciente de lo mucho que no sé.

Una esfera de latón cuelga del punto más alto de la cúpula central, balanceándose. Bueno, ahora no puedo evitarlo. "¿Qué es eso?"

Santana se encoje de hombros y busca por una señal.

"Estoy sorprendida. Pensé que tú sabías todo."

Encuentra una. "Foucault´s pendulum. Oh. Claro." Ella mira hacia arriba con admiración.

La señal está escrita en francés, así que espero por su explicación. No viene. "¿Si?"

Santana apunta el anillo de mediciones del suelo. "Es la demostración de la rotación de la tierra. ¿Ves? El plano de oscilación del péndulo gira cada hora. Tu sabes, es gracioso." Dice, mirando otra vez hacia el techo. "pero el experimento no tenía que ser tan grande para probar su punto."

"Que francés."

Ella sonríe. "Vamos, a ver la cripta."

"¿Cripta?" Me congelo. "¿Como una cripta cripta?"

"¿Dónde pensaste que estaban los cuerpos?"

Yo toso. "Si. Seguro. La cripta. Vamos."

"A menos que tengas miedo."

"No tuve un problema en el cementerio, ¿o sí?" Ella se pone rígida, y yo estoy mortificada. No puedo creer que me trajo a flote el Pere Lachaise. Rápido, ¡Necesito una distracción! Digo lo primero que me viene a la mente. "¡Una carrera!" Y corro hacia la puerta cerrada de la cripta. Mis pies golpeando y hacen eco en todo el edificio, y todos los turistas me están mirando.

Voy. A. Morir. De. Vergüenza.

Y entonces, ella me pasa. Rio en sorpresa y acelero. Estamos cabeza a cabeza, casi ahí, cuando un guardia enojado aparece ante nosotros. Viajo hacia Santana tratando de detenerme. Ella me estabiliza mientras el guardia nos dice cosas en francés. Mis mejillas se ponen rojas, pero antes de que me pueda disculpar, Santana lo hace por ambas. El guardia se suaviza y nos deja ir después de un minuto de sermón. Es como Pere Lachaise otra vez.

"Te escapas de todo."

Ella se ríe. No argumenta, porque sabe que es verdad. Pero su estado de ánimo cambia en el momento que las escaleras aparecen La escalera de caracol hasta la cripta es empinada y estrecha. Mi irritación es reemplazada por la preocupación cuando veo el terror en sus ojos. Me había olvidado el miedo a las alturas.

"Sabes… Yo en realidad no quería ver la cripta." Digo.

Santana me dispara una mirada, y cierro mi boca. Determinada, agarra el muro de piedra en bruto y se mueve lentamente hacia abajo. Paso. Paso. Paso. No es una larga escalera, pero el proceso es agudísimo. Al final llegamos, y un grupo de turistas impacientes salen como manadas detrás de nosotras. Me empiezo a disculpar (Fue tan estúpido traerla aquí) pero ella habla sobre mí. "Es más grande de lo que pensé. La cripta." Su voz es extraña. No me mira.

Desviación. Está bien. Acepto su historia. "Tú sabes," Dije cuidadosamente. "Acabo de oír a alguien decir que la cripta cubre el área entera debajo del edificio. Yo me imaginaba catatumbas sin fin decoradas con huesos, pero esto no está tan mal."

"No calaveras o fémures, al menos." Una risa falsa.

De hecho, la cripta es un buen lugar. Hace mucho frío aquí, pero es limpio y blanco. No es exactamente un calabozo. Santana sigue estando agitada y avergonzada. Yo me dirijo hacia una estatua. "¡Hey, mira! ¿Ese es Voltaire?"

Nos movemos a través de los pasillos. Estoy sorprendida de lo desnudo que es todo. Hay mucho espacio vacío, cuartos para tumbas futuras. Después de explorar por un tiempo, Santana se relaja otra vez, y hablamos sobre pequeñas cosas, como el examen de cálculo de la semana pasada y la peculiar chaqueta de cuero que Ryder Lynn ha estado usando últimamente. No hemos tenido una conversación normal en semanas. Casi se siente como si fuera como… antes. Y entonces escuchamos una voz americana detrás de nosotros.

"No caminen detrás de ella. Estaremos atrapados aquí todo el día."

Santana se tensa.

"Se debió de quedar en casa si estaba tan asustada por un par de escaleras."

Me empiezo a voltear, pero Santana agarra mi brazo. "No. No vale la pena." Me lleva hacia el siguiente pasillo, y estoy tratando de leer el nombre gravado a la pared, pero estoy tan furiosa que solo veo puntos. Santana está rígida. Tengo que hacer algo.

Me acerco al nombre hasta que lo puedo ver. "Emily Zola. Esa es la segunda única mujer que he visto aquí abajo. ¿Qué pasa con eso?"

Pero antes de que Santana pueda responder, la voz de antes dice. "Es Emile." Nos volteamos para encontrarnos con un chico malote con una sudadera de Euro Disney. "Emile Zola es un hombre."

Mi cara se enciende. Busco el brazo de Santana para que nos lleve otra vez, pero Santana ya está en su cara. "Emile Zola era un hombre." Corrige. "Y tú eres un estúpido. ¡Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos y la dejas en paz!"

La dejas en paz, paz, paz.

Su grito hace eco a través de la cripta. Euro Disney, sorprendido por el grito, se vuelve a su esposa, quien gruñe. Todos los demás están viendo, con las bocas abiertas. Santana agarra mi mano y me arrastra hacia las escaleras, y estoy nerviosa, tan asustada de lo que pasará. La adrenalina la deja subir un espiral entero, pero luego es como si su cuerpo se hubiera enterado de lo que estaba pasando, y se detiene bruscamente y peligrosamente se balancea hacia atrás.

La trato de ayudar desde atrás. "Estoy aquí."

Aprieta mis dedos en un agarre de muerte. Yo gentilmente la ayudo a subir hasta que estamos debajo de las cúpulas, columnas y arcos, el espacio abierto del piso principal. Santana me deja ir colapsa en el banco más cercano. Se agarra la cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse. Espero por ella hasta que hable.

No lo hace.

Me siento en el banco a su lado. Es un recuerdo para Antoine de Saint- Exupery, quien escribió The Little Prince. Murió en un accidente de avión, así que supongo que no hay una tumba de él allá abajo. Veo a la gente sacar fotos de las imágenes. Veo al guardián que nos gritó más temprano. No veo a Santana.

Al final, levanta su cabeza. Su voz es calmada. "¿Deberíamos buscar pavo para nuestra cena?"

Nos toma horas de examinar menús antes de que encontremos algo adecuado. La búsqueda se volvió un juego, una búsqueda, algo en lo que nos perdíamos. Necesitamos olvidar al hombre de la cripta. Necesitamos olvidar que no estamos en casa.

Cuando finalmente descubrimos un restaurante publicando "Cena de Acción de Gracias", gritamos de alegría, e hicimos un baile de la victoria. El mesero se vio alarmado por nuestro entusiasmo pero aún así nos dio un asiento. "Brillante." Dice Santana cuando llega el plato principal. Ella levanta su vaso con agua y sonríe. "Por el éxito de haber encontrado un lugar con apropiada cena de pavo en París."

Sonrío de vuelta. "Para tu madre."

Su sonrisa falla por un momento, y luego es reemplazada por otra más suave. "Para mamá." Brindamos.

"Así que, um. No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres, pero ¿cómo le está yendo?" Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. "¿La terapia de radiación la está poniendo cansada? ¿Está comiendo suficiente? Leí que si no te pones loción todas las noches, puedes obtener quemaduras, y me estaba preguntando…" Dejo de hablar, viendo su expresión. Como si me hubieran brotados colmillos. "Lo siento. Estoy siendo curiosa. Debería calla—"

"No." Me interrumpe. "No es eso. Es solo… eres la primera que sabe algo sobre eso. ¿Cómo… como sabes…?"

"Oh. Um. Estaba preocupada, así que hice una búsqueda. Tu sabes, así yo… sabría." Termine torpemente.

Ella está callada por un momento. "Gracias."

Veo hacia la servilleta de mi regazo. "No es nada—"

"No, si es algo. Un gran algo. Cuando traté de hablar con Dani sobre eso, ella no tenía ni idea—" Se detiene, como si hubiera dicho mucho. "De todas maneras. Gracias."

Me encuentro con su mirada otra vez, y ella me mira con una pregunta en sus ojos. "De nada." Digo.

Gastamos el resto de la cena hablando sobre su madre. Y nos vamos del restaurante, seguimos hablando de ella. Caminamos junto al Sena. La luna está llena y las lámparas prendidas, y habla que es como si se hubiera quitado un peso del tamaño de una persona.

Ella se detiene. "No quería hacer eso."

Respiro profundamente, inhalando el olor del río. "Estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho."

Estamos en la calle que se dirige a nuestro dormitorio. Ve hacia abajo vacilante, y luego suelta, "Vamos a ver una película. No quiero regresar todavía."

No me tiene que preguntar dos veces. Encontramos un cine mostrando un estreno, una comedia de los Estados Unidos, y nos quedamos para la función doble. No recuerdo la última vez que me reí tanto, y al lado de mi, Santana rió aún más. Son las dos de la mañana cuando llegamos al dormitorio. El escritorio de recepción está vacío, y las luces de Kurt están apagadas.

"Creo que somos las únicas en el edificio." Dice.

"¡Entonces a nadie le importará si hago esto!" Salto encima del escritorio y me muevo de un lado a otro. Santana grita una canción, y yo oscilo ante el sonido de su voz. Cuando termina, me inclino con un gran florecimiento.

"¡Rápido!" Dice.

"¿Qué?" Yo salto de la mesa. ¿Kurt está aquí? ¿Me vio?

Pero Santana corre hacia las escaleras. Abre la puerta y grita. El eco nos hace saltar a ambas, y luego ambas gritamos con la parte superior de nuestros pulmones. Es estimulante. Santana me persigue hasta el ascensor, y subimos a la azotea. Ella se queda atrás, pero se ríe cuando escupo a un costado, tratando de darle a un anuncio de ropa interior. El viento es muy fuerte, y mi objetivo está apagado, así que yo corro dos escalones a la vez cuando estamos en la escalera. Nuestra escalera es amplia y constante, por lo que ella sólo está unos pocos metros detrás de mí. Llegamos a su piso.

"Bueno" Dice. Nuestra conversación se detiene por primera vez en horas.

Veo lejos de ella. "Um. Buenas noches."

"¿Te veo mañana? ¿Desayunamos en la crepería?"

"¿Eso estaría bien?

"A menos—" Se detiene.

¿A menos que? Está vacilando, cambiando su mente. El momento pasa. Le doy otra mirada interrogativa, pero ella mira hacia otro lado.

"Ok." Es difícil alejar la decepción de mi voz. "Te veo en la mañana." Voy bajando y miro hacia atrás. Me está viendo. Levanto mi mano y la muevo. Está tiesa y extraña. Empujo a través la puerta de mi piso, sacudiendo mi cabeza. No entiendo por qué las cosas siempre van de perfectas a extrañas entre nosotras. Es como si fuéramos incapaces de tener una normal interacción humana. Olvídate de ello, Quinn.

La puerta de la escalera se abre.

Mi corazón se detiene.

Santana se ve nerviosa. "Ha sido un gran día. Este es el primer gran día que he tenido en años." Ella camina despacio hacia mí. "No quiero que termine. No quiero estar sola ahora."

"Uh." No puedo respirar.

Se para delante de mí, estudiando mi cara. "¿Estaría bien si me quedo contigo? No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda—"

"¡No! Quiero decir…" Mi cabeza gira. Ni siquiera puedo pensar derecho. "Si. Si, por supuesto, está bien."

Santana está quieta por un momento. Y luego asiente.

Me quito el collar e inserto la llave en la cerradura. Ella espera detrás de mí. Mi mano tiembla mientras abro la puerta.

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	20. Chapter 20

Santana está sentada en mi piso. Arroja sus botas a través de mi cuarto, y golpean en mi puerta con un ruidoso smack. Es el primer ruido que cualquiera de las dos ha hecho desde que vinimos aquí.

"Lo siento." Está avergonzada. "¿Dónde debería poner estos?"

Pero antes de que pueda responder, está parloteando. "Dani piensa que debería ir a San Francisco. Casi compré el boleto de avión muchas veces, pero no es lo que mamá querría. Si mi papá no lo quiere, ella no lo quiere. Pondría mucho estrés en la situación."

Estoy sorprendida por el estallido.

"Algunas veces me pregunto si ella, Dani, si ella, tu sabes…" Su voz disminuye. "Me quiere fuera."

Ella nunca habla de su novia. ¿Por qué ahora? No puedo creer que la tenga que defender. Alineo sus botas al lado de la puerta para evitar mirarla. "Ella probablemente está simplemente cansada de verte miserable. Como todos nosotros." Añado. "Estoy segura… estoy segura que está loca por ti como nunca."

"Hmm." Me ve arreglando mis zapatos y vaciando el contenido de mis bolsillos. "¿Qué hay de ti?" Pregunta después de un minuto.

"¿Qué hay de mi?"

Santana examina su reloj. "Mohicano. Lo vas a ver el próximo mes."

Está restableciendo… ¿Qué? ¿La línea divisora? ¿La que ha quitado y tengo que hablar de ello? Excepto.

Yo no hablaré de ello. No en realidad.

Pero no puedo decir esto después de que mencionó a Dani. "Si. No puedo esperar a verlo. Es un chico gracioso, te gustaría. Voy a ver a su banda tocar en Navidad. Puck es un chico genial, te gustaría. Oh. Ya dije eso ¿verdad? Pero te gustaría. Es muy… divertido."

Cállate, Quinn. Calla. Te.

Santana abrocha y desabrocha la banda de su reloj.

"Estoy agotada." Digo. Y es la verdad. Como siempre, nuestras conversaciones me exhausta. Me meto dentro de la cama y me pregunto qué va a hacer. ¿Yacer en el piso? ¿Volver a su cuarto? Pero coloca su reloj en el escritorio y sube a mi cama. Se desliza a mi lado. Ella está arriba de las cobijas y yo debajo. Todavía estamos vestidas completamente, excepto por nuestros zapatos, y toda la situación va más allá de incomoda.

Ella se levanta. Estoy segura de que se va a ir, y no sé si estar aliviada o decepcionada, pero… ella apaga la luz. Mi cuarto está a oscuras. Se arrastra de nuevo a mi cama y se golpea contra ella.

"Oof." Dice.

"Hey, hay una cama ahí."

"Gracias por la advertencia."

"No hay problema."

"Me estoy congelando aquí. ¿Tienes un ventilador o algo?"

"Es el viento. Mi ventana no se cierra. Tengo una toalla debajo de ella pero no ayuda."

Ella encuentra su camino de vuelta a la cama y se desliza en ella. "Ow." Dice.

"¿Si?"

"Mi cinturón. Sería raro si…"

Estoy agradecida de que no pueda ver mi rubor. "Por supuesto que no." Y escucho es golpe del cuero cuando se lo quita. Lo pone suavemente en el piso de madera.

"Um." Dice. "Sería raro si—"

"Si."

"Oh, no te molestes. No estoy hablando de pantalones. Solo quiero estar debajo de las mantas. Esta brisa es horrible."

Se desliza por debajo, y ahora estamos yaciendo una al lado de la otra. Y mi pequeña cama. Divertido, pero nunca imaginé mi primera pijamada.

"Ahora lo único que necesitamos son Dieciséis Velas y un juego de Verdad o Consecuencia."

Ella tose. "¿Qu-Qué?

"La película, pervertida. Solo estaba pensando que desde hace tiempo no tengo una pijamada."

Una pausa. "Oh."

"…"

"…"

"¿Santana?"

"¿Si?"

"Tu codo está matando mi espalda."

"Cojones. Lo siento." Ella se mueve, y luego se mueve otra vez, hasta que estamos cómodas. Una de sus piernas descansa contra la mía. A pesar de las dos capas de pantalones entre nosotros, me siento desnuda y vulnerable. Se mueve otra vez y ahora mi pierna entera, de la pantorrilla al muslo, se apoya contra la suya. Huelo su cabello. Mmm.

¡NO!

Yo trago, y es tan ruidoso. Tose otra vez. Trato de no retorcerme. Después de lo que se sintieron como horas pero seguramente fueron segundos, su respiración disminuye y su cuerpo se relaja. Finalmente me empiezo a relajar, también. Quiero memorizar su aroma, el toque de su piel (uno de sus brazos, ahora en contra del mío) y la solidez de su cuerpo. No importa lo que pase. Recordaré esto por el resto de mi vida.

Estudio su perfil. Sus labios, su nariz, sus pestañas. Es tan hermosa.

El viento sacude los cristales, y las luces zumban suavemente en el pasillo. Duerme profundamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ha tenido un descanso decente? Hay otro tirón incómodo en mi corazón. ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella?, y ¿por qué me gustaría que no? ¿Cómo puede una persona hacerme sentir tan confundida todo el tiempo?

¿Qué es eso? ¿Es justicia? ¿O algo más revuelto? ¿Y es incluso posible para mí sentirme de esta forma sobre ella sin que estos sentimientos sean correspondidos? Ella dijo que le gustaba. Lo dijo. E incluso si estaba borracha, no diría eso sin que hubiera algo de verdad en ello. ¿Verdad?

No lo sé.

Como todo el tiempo que estoy con ella, no sé nada. Ella acerca más a mí mientras duerme. Su aliento es caliente en contra de mi cuello. No sé nada. Es tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Me pregunto si ella… si yo…

Un rayo de luz entra en mis ojos, y los entrecierro, desorientada. La luz del día. Los números rojos en mi reloj marcan las 11:27. Huh. ¿Quise decir a dormir? ¿Qué día es hoy? Y luego veo el cuerpo en la cama junto a mí. Y estuve a punto de saltar fuera de mi piel.

Así que no fue un sueño.

Mierda santa. Dormí con Santana.

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	21. Chapter 21

Quiero decir no DORMÍ dormí con ella. Obviamente. Pero dormí con ella.

¡Dormí Santana! Me quito las sábanas y sonrío. No puedo ESPERAR a decirle a Mercedes. Excepto… ¿Qué si le dice a Puck? No le puedo decir a Britt, porque se pondría celosa, lo que significa que tampoco le puedo decir a Rachel ni a Finn. Me doy cuenta que no hay nadie que puedo decir sobre esto. ¿Eso significa que está mal?

Me quedo en la cama el mayor tiempo posible, pero eventualmente mi vejiga gana. Cuando regreso del baño, está viendo a través de mi ventana. Se voltea y ríe. "Tu cabello. Está desordenado en todas direcciones. "Santana se pronuncia direcciones e ilustra su punto de meter los dedos alrededor de su cabeza como cuernos.

"No eres nadie para hablar."

"Ah, pero se ve útil en mí. Me tomo años darme cuenta de que para tener ese asombroso lo tengo que ignorar completamente."

"¿Así que estás diciendo que se ve como mierda en mi?" Me miro en el espejo, y estoy alarmada al encontrar una bestia en mi cabeza.

"No. Me gusta." Ella sonríe y agarra su cinturón del suelo. "¿Desayuno?"

Le entrego sus botas. "Es mediodía."

"Gracias. ¿Almuerzo?"

"Déjame darme una ducha primero."

Nos separamos por una hora y nos encontramos en su cuarto. Su puerta está entreabierta, y música punk rock francesa está sonando por todo el pasillo. Las montañas de ropa y toallas han sido organizadas para propósitos de lavandería, y las botellas vacías y bolsas de chucherías han desaparecido.

Ella ve hacia mí con optimismo. "Es un comienzo."

"Se ve genial." Y en verdad se ve mejor. Sonrío.

Gastamos el día caminando alrededor otra vez. Alcanzamos a ver una parte del festival de cine de Danny Boyle y tomamos otro paseo al lado del Sena. Le enseño a lanzar piedras; no puedo creer que no sabe. Empieza a lloviznar, así que entramos en una tienda de libros al otro lado de Notre Dame. El letrero amarillo y verde dice SHAKESPEARE Y COMPAÑÍA. Dentro, somos golpeadas por el caos. Una horda de clientes alrededor del escritorio, y donde sea que vea hay libros, libros, y más libros. Pero no es como una cadena, donde todo está pulcramente organizado en estantes, mesas y tapas de los extremos. Aquí los libros están colocados en pilas tambaleantes, caen de los asientos de las sillas, y son vertidos de los estantes. Hay cajas de cartón llenas de libros, y un gato negro toma una siesta al lado de una pila en la escalera. Pero lo más sorprendente es que todos los libros son en inglés.

Santana ve mi expresión de asombro. "¿No has estado antes aquí?"

Sacudo mi cabeza, y ella se sorprende. "Es un poco famoso este lugar. Hey, mira." Sostiene una copia de Balzac y la Joven Costurera China. "Este es familiar, ¿eh?"

Deambulo con deslumbramiento, la mitad encantada de estar rodeada por mi propia lengua, la mitad miedosa a molestar a ninguna parte. Un toque equivocado puede romper toda la tienda. Podría colapsar, y ser destruida por una avalancha de páginas amarillentas.

La lluvia golpea contra las ventanas. Empujo mi camino a través de un grupo de turistas y examinar la sección de ficción. No sé lo que estoy buscando, pero no puedo evitarlo. Empiezo a buscar. Christie, Cather, Caldwell, Burroughs, Bronte, Berry, Baldwin, Auster, Austen. Ashley. James Ashley.

Una línea de los libro de mi padre. Seis de ellos. Jalo una copia tapa dura de El Incidente de la plataforma, y me estremezco con la familiar puesta de sol de la cubierta.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunta Santana. Me alarmo. No me di cuenta de que estaba parada detrás de mí.

Agarra la novela de mis manos, y sus ojos se abren con reconocimiento. Ella le da vuelta, y la foto de papá sonríe hacia nosotros. Mi padre está exageradamente bronceado y sus dientes brillan de un falso blanco. Lleva una camisa polo de color lavanda y su cabello está ligeramente golpeado por el viento.

Santana eleva sus cejas. "No veo la relación. Se ve mucho mejor." Farfullo con nerviosismo, y me golpea en el brazo con el libro. "Es peor de lo que pensé." Ella ríe. "¿Siempre se ve así?"

"Si."

Lo abre y lee la sobrecubierta. Veo su cara ansiosamente. Su expresión de perplejidad crece. La veo parar y volver a leer algo. Santana aparta su mirada del libro. "Es sobre cáncer." Dice.

Oh. Mi. Dios.

"Esta mujer tiene cáncer. ¿Qué ocurre con ella?"

No puedo tragar. "Mi padre es un idiota. Te lo he dicho, es un completo burro."

Una pausa insoportable. "Vende muchos de esto, ¿no es así?"

Asiento.

"¿Y la gente disfruta esto? ¿Lo encuentran entretenido?"

"Lo siento, Santana." Lagrimas están quemando en mis ojos. Nunca he odiado tanto a mi padre como lo hago ahora. ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer dinero de algo tan horrible? Santana cierra el libro y lo coloca de nuevo en la plataforma. Agarra otro, La Entrada. La novela de leucemia. Mi padre lleva una camisa con los primeros botones casualmente desabotonados. Sus brazos están cruzados, pero tiene la misma ridícula sonrisa.

"Es un fenómeno." Digo. "Un total… monstruo."

Santana resopla. Abre su boca para decir algo, pero luego me ve llorando.

"No, Quinn. Quinn, lo siento."

"Yo lo siento. No debiste haber visto esto." Le arrebato el libro y lo meto de nuevo en la plataforma. Otra pila de novelas se cae y se estrella en el suelo entre nosotras. Nos agachamos para recogerlos y golpeamos nuestras cabezas.

"¡Ow!" Digo.

Santana frota su cabeza. "¿Estás bien?"

Agarro fuertemente los libros de sus manos. "Estoy bien. Simplemente bien." Los pongo otra vez en una pila en el estante y me tropiezo mientras voy a la parte de atrás de la tienda, lo más lejos de ella, lo más lejos posible de mi padre. Pero unos cuantos minutos después, Santana está de nuevo a mi lado.

"No es tu culpa." Dice lentamente. "Tú no escoges a tus padres. Se eso mejor que nadie, Quinn."

"No quiero hablar de ello."

"Me parece bien." Ella sostiene una colección de poesía. Pablo Neruda. "¿Has leído esto?"

Sacudo mi cabeza.

"Bien. Porque lo voy a comprar para ti."

"¿Qué?"

"Está en nuestro plan de estudios del próximo semestre de inglés. Tenías que comprarlo de todos modos. Ábrelo." Dice.

Confundida, lo abro. Hay un sello en la portada. SHAKESPEARE Y COMPAÑÍA, Kilómetro Cero París. Yo parpadeo. "¿Kilómetro Cero? ¿Es lo mismo que Punto Cero?" Pienso en nuestra primera caminata juntas alrededor de la ciudad.

"Por los viejos tiempos." Santana sonríe. "Vamos, la lluvia se detuvo. Salgamos de aquí."

Todavía estoy callada en la calle. Cruzamos el mismo puente que cruzamos esa primera noche (Yo en el borde, Santana alejada del borde) y ella continua la conversación por nosotras dos. "¿Nunca te he dicho que fui a la escuela en América?"

"¿Qué? No."

"Es verdad, por un año. Octavo grado. Fue terrible."

"Octavo grado es terrible para cualquiera." Digo.

"Bueno, fue peor para mí. Mis padres se acababan de separar, y mi mamá se mudó a California. No había estado allí desde que era pequeña, pero fui con ella, y fui inscrita en esta horrible escuela pública—"

"Oh, no. Escuela pública."

Ella me empuja con su hombro. "Los otros chicos eran despiadados. Se burlaban de todo sobre mi, mi estatura, mi acento, la forma en que me vestía. Me prometí que jamás volvería."

"Pero las chicas americanas aman el acento inglés." Digo esto sin pensar, y rezo porque no vea mi sonrojo.

Santana recoge una piedra y la arroja al río. "No en la escuela media, no lo aman. Especialmente cuando está conectado a una chica que apenas les llega a las rodillas."

Yo río.

"Así que cuando el años se acabó, mis padres encontraron una nueva escuela para mí. Quería volver a Londres, Donde estaban mis compañeros, pero mi padre insistió en que yo fuera a París para mantener un ojo en mí. Y así es como terminé en la Escuela de América."

"¿Qué tan seguido vuelves? ¿A Londres?"

"No tan seguido como me gustaría. Todavía tengo amigos en Inglaterra, y mis abuelos, los padres de mi papá, viven ahí, así que yo solía dividir mis veranos entre Londres y San—"

"¿Tus abuelos son ingleses?"

"Mi abuelo sí, pero mi abuela es francesa. Y mis otros abuelos son latinos."

"Wow. En verdad eres internacional."

Santana sonríe. "Me han dicho que salí a mi abuelo inglés al máximo, pero es por el acento."

"No lo sé. Pienso en ti como inglesa más que nada. Y tú no solo suenas como uno, pareces una, también."

"¿En serio?" Está sorprendida.

Sonrío. "Si, es esa…tez pastosa. Quiero decirlo en la mejor forma posible." Añado, a su expresión alarmada. "Honestamente."

"Huh." Santana me mira de lado. "De todas maneras. El verano pasado no podía ni mirar a mi padre, así que fue la primera vez que pasé las vacaciones con mi mamá."

"¿Y cómo estuvo? Apuesto a que las chicas ya no se burlaban de tu acento."

Ella ríe. "No, no se burlaban. Pero no puedo evitar mi estatura. Siempre seré bajita."

"Y yo siempre seré un fenómeno, como mi papá. Todos dicen que salí más a él. Él es una de esas personas…ordenadas, como yo."

Se ve genuinamente sorprendida. "¿Qué hay de malo en ser ordenado? Desearía ser más organizada. Y, Quinn, nunca he conocido a tu padre, pero te garantizo que no te pareces en nada a él."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, por una cosa, el parece un muñeco Ken. Y tu eres hermosa."

Me tropiezo y caigo en la acera.

"¿Estás bien?" Sus ojos se llenan de preocupación.

Veo lejos mientras agarra mi mano y me ayuda a levantarme. "Estoy bien. ¡Bien!" Digo, cepillando la arena de mis palmas. Oh mi Dios, SOY un fenómeno.

"Has visto la manera en la que los chicos te ven, ¿verdad?" Continúa.

"Si están viendo, es porque sigo haciendo una tonta de mi misma." Sostengo mis manos raspadas.

"Ese chico de por allá te está revisando en este momento."

"¿Qu-?" Me volteo para ver un hombre joven con largo cabello oscuro mirándome. ¿Por qué me está viendo?"

"Espero que le guste lo que ve."

Me ruborizo, y ella sigue hablando. "En París, es común reconocer a alguien atractivo. El francés no desvía la mirada como otras culturas lo hacen. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?"

Santana piensa que soy atractiva. Me llamó hermosa.

"Um, no." Digo. "No me di cuenta."

"Bueno. Abre los ojos."

Pero miro las ramas de los árboles desnudos, a los niños con globos, al grupo de turistas japoneses. Todo menos a Santana. Nos hemos parado en frente de Notre Dame otra vez. Señalo a la estrella familiar y aclaro mi garganta. "¿Quieres pedir otro deseo?"

"Tu primero." Me está viendo, confundida, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo. Se muerde la uña de su pulgar.

Esta vez no puedo evitarlo. Todo el día, he pensado en . Nuestro secreto.

Deseo que Santana pase la noche conmigo otra vez.

Se para en la estrella de bronce después de mí y cierra sus ojos. Me doy cuenta de que tal vez esté desando sobre su madre, y me siento culpable de que ella ni siquiera se me cruzó por la mente. Mis pensamientos son solo para Santana.

¿Por qué está apartada? ¿Las cosas serían diferentes si yo la hubiera conocido antes que Dani? ¿Las cosas serían diferentes si su mamá no estuviera enferma?

Dijo que soy hermosa, pero no sé si fue la Santana coqueta, amiga de todos, o si vino de un lugar más privado. ¿Veo a la misma Santana que todo el mundo ve? No. No creo. Pero puedo estar confundiendo nuestra amistad por otra cosa más, porque quiero confundirlo con otra cosa más.

La preocupación se escapa poco a poco en la cena. Nuestro restaurante está cubierto con hiedra y acogedor, con chimeneas de leña. Luego, paseamos en un trance cómodo de barriga-llena de mousse de chocolate. "Vámonos a casa." Dice y las palabras hacen que mi corazón tambalea.

Casa. Mi casa es su casa, también.

Todavía no hay nadie detrás del escritorio de recepción cuando llegamos, pero Kurt asoma su cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto.

"¡Quinn! ¡Santana!"

"Hey, Kurt." Decimos.

"¿Tuvieron un buen Acción de Gracias?"

"Si. Gracias, Kurt." Decimos.

"¿Debo pasar por el dormitorio más tarde? Saben las reglas. No dormir en otros cuartos."

Mi cara se enciende, y en las mejillas de Santana crecen manchas. Es una regla. Es una regla. Una que mi cerebro, convenientemente bloqueó anoche. Es una regla que notoriamente también está ignorada por el personal.

"No, Kurt." Decimos.

No hablamos, ni siquiera nos miramos, mientras subimos las escaleras hacia mi piso. Mi pulso se acelera con cada escalón. ¿Me seguirá a mi cuarto? ¿O Kurt ha arruinado cualquier oportunidad de eso?

Llegamos al piso y Santana se rasca la cabeza. "Em…"

"Así que…"

"Me voy a vestir para la cama. ¿Está eso bien?" Su voz es seria, y ve mi expresión cuidadosamente.

"Si. Yo también. Me voy a… arreglar para la cama, también."

"¿Te veo en un minuto?"

Yo me hincho con alivio. "¿Allá arriba o aquí?"

"Créeme, no quieres dormir en mi cama." Ella ríe, y tengo que apartar mi cara, porque si quiero, mierda santa yo nunca. Pero sé lo que quiere decir. Es verdad que mi cama es más limpia. Entro rápidamente a mi cuarto y me pongo mi pijama de fresas y una camisa del Festival de Cine de Atlanta. No es como si estuviera planeando seducirla.

Como si supiera cómo.

Santana toca uno minutos después, y está usando sus pantalones blancos con rayas azules otra vez y una camiseta negra con un logo que reconozco como el de la banda francesa que estaba escuchando más temprano. Estoy teniendo un problema respirando.

"Servicio al cuarto." Dice.

Mi mente está en… blanco. "Ja ja." Digo débilmente.

Ella sonríe y apaga la luz. Nos subimos a la cama, y es absoluta, posible y completamente incómodo. Como siempre. Me doy la vuelta a mi borde de la cama. Ambas estamos rígidas y rectas, con cuidado de no tocar a la otra persona. Debo ser masoquista para ponerme en estas situaciones. Necesito ayuda. Tengo que ver a un psiquiatra o ser encerrada en una celda acolchada con camisa de fuerza o algo así. Después de lo que se siente como una eternidad, Santana exhala con fuerza y cambia de posición. Su piel de la pierna en la mía, y me estremezco. "Lo siento." Dice.

"Está bien."

"…"

"…"

"¿Quinn?"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí otra vez. Anoche…"

La presión en mi pecho es un tormento. ¿Qué? ¿Qué qué qué?

"No he dormido así de bien en años."

El cuarto esta en silencio. Después de un momento, ruedo. Lentamente, lentamente estiro mi pierna hasta que mi pie roza su tobillo. Su consumo de aire es fuerte. Y luego sonrío, porque sé que no puede ver mi expresión a través de la oscuridad.

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	22. Chapter 22

El sábado es otro día de vagabundeo, comida y películas, seguido por una conversación incómoda en la escalera. Seguido por un caliente cuerpo en mi cama. Seguido por toques vacilantes. Seguido por dormir.

Incluso con los momentos incómodos, nunca he tenido un receso escolar mejor.

Pero el domingo en la mañana, esto cambia. Cuando nos levantamos, Santana se estira y accidentalmente me golpea las tetas. Lo que no solamente dolió sino que también nos mortificó a ambas por igual. Luego en el desayuno, se puso distante otra vez. Revisaba su teléfono por mensajes mientras yo hablaba. Se quedaba viendo las ventanas de la cafetería. Y en vez de explorar París, dijo que tenía tarea que hacer en el dormitorio.

Y estoy segura de que si la tiene. No ha estado muy pendiente de ella últimamente. Pero su tono me envía fuera, y sé que la verdadera razón de su partida. Los estudiantes están llegando. Finn, Rachel y Britt van a estar aquí esta tarde.

Dani también.

Trato de no tomármelo personalmente, pero duele. Considero ir al cine, pero en vez de eso trabajo en mi tarea de historia. Por lo menos eso es lo que me digo a mi misma que estoy haciendo. Mis oídos están atentos de los movimientos de su cuarto. Está tan cerca, y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Mientras los estudiantes llegan de nuevo, la Residencia Lambert se vuelve más ruidosa, y se pone difícil escuchar sonidos individuales. Ni siquiera sé si todavía está ahí.

Brittany aparece alrededor de las ocho, y vamos a cenar. Ella habla sobre sus celebraciones en Boston, pero mi mente está en otro lugar. Santana probablemente está con ella ahora. Recuerdo la primera vez que las vi juntas, su beso, sus manos enredadas en su cabello, y pierdo mi apetito.

"Estas muy callada." Dice Britt. "¿Cómo fue tu descanso? ¿Lograste sacar a Santana de su cuarto?"

"Un poco." No puedo decirle sobre nuestras noches, pero por alguna razón, no quiero decirle sobre nuestros días tampoco. Quiero mantener las memorias para mi, escondidas. Son mías.

Su beso. Sus manos enredadas en su cabello. Mi estomago se revuelve.

Ella se encoge de hombros. "Y yo estaba esperando que ella tal vez saliera de su cueva. Caminara, tomara algo de aire fresco. Tu sabes, algo lo-co como eso."

Su beso. Sus manos enredadas—

"Hey." Ella dice. "¿Ustedes no hicieron algo loco mientras estábamos fuera? ¿O sí?"

Estuve a punto de atragantarme con el café.

Las siguientes semanas son borrosas. Clases con los professeurs ansiosos por llegar a la mitad del camino en sus planes de lección. Nos trasnochamos para mantener el ritmo, y nos preparamos para sus exámenes finales. Por primera vez, me pega lo competitiva que es esta escuela. Los estudiantes aquí toman los estudios en serio, y el dormitorio esta casi tan callado como estaba en Acción de Gracias.

Llegan cartas de las universidades. He sido aceptada en todas las que presenté, pero no hay tiempo para celebrar. Rachel fue aceptada en Brown, y Brittany fue aceptada en sus primeras elecciones, también, una en Londres, una en Roma. Santana no habla sobre la universidad. Ninguno de nosotros sabe dónde aplicó o si aplicó, y ella cambia el tema cuando empezamos a hablar de eso.

Su madre va a la quimioterapia, y es su última semana de radicación externa. La próxima semana, cuando estemos en casa, tendrá su primer tratamiento de radiación interna. Se requiere quedarse tres días en el hospital, y estoy agradecida de que Santana estará allá para eso. Ella dice que su espíritu está alto, y su madre dice que le está yendo bien, lo mejor que se puede esperar dadas las circunstancias, pero ella está impaciente de verla con sus propios ojos.

Hoy es el primer día de Hanukkah y, en su honor, el colegio nos ha dado un descanso de tareas, asignaciones y pruebas.

Bueno, en honor a Rachel.

"La única judía en EAP." Ella dice, rodando sus ojos. Está comprensiblemente molesta, porque tontos como Ryder Lynn estaban golpeando su brazo y agradeciéndole en el desayuno.

Mis amigos y yo estamos en una tienda por departamento, tratando de comprar mientras tenemos una tarde libre. La tienda es hermosa de una manera familiar. Rojo brillante y cintas de oro colgando de coronas de flores colgando. Guirnaldas verdes y blancas luces brillantes están cubriendo la escalera y los contadores de perfume. Y músicos americanos cantan por los altavoces.

"Hablando de eso." Dice Britt a Rachel. "¿Deberías estar aquí?"

"La puesta de sol, mi pequeña amiga católica, la puesta del sol. Pero en realidad" mira a Finn "tenemos que ir, si queremos coger la cena en el barrio del Marais a tiempo. Estoy ansianda latkes como nadie más."

El mira el reloj de su teléfono. "Tienes razón. Mejor nos vamos rápido."

Dicen adiós, y luego solo somos nosotras tres. Estoy feliz de que Brittany todavía está aquí. Desde Acción de Gracias, las cosas han retrocedido entre Santana y yo. Dani es su novia, y yo soy su amiga-que es-una-chica, y creo que se siente culpable por traspasar esos límites. Me siento culpable por fomentarlo.

Ninguna de las dos ha mencionado nada sobre ese fin de semana, he incluso cuando nos sentamos juntas en las comidas, ahora está esta cosa entre nosotras. La facilidad de nuestra amistad se ha ido.

Agradecidamente, nadie se ha dado cuenta. Creo. Una vez atrape a Finn diciéndole algo a Santana y luego haciendo señas hacia mí. No sé lo que dijo, pero hizo que Santana sacudiera su cabeza en señal de que se callara. Pero pudo ser sobre cualquier cosa.

Algo me llama la atención. "¿Ese es… el tema de los Looney Tunes?"

Britt y Santana ladean sus oídos.

"Bueno, sí. Creo que si." Dice Santana.

"Yo escuche Love Shack hace unos minutos." Dice Britt.

"Es oficial." Digo. "América finalmente arruinó Francia."

"¿Así que nos podemos ir?" Santana levanta una pequeña bolsa. "Ya terminé."

"Ooo, ¿Qué compraste?" Pregunta Britt. Agarra la bolsa y saca una delicada, brillante bufanda.

"¿Es para Dani?"

"Mierda."

Britt se detiene. "¿No le compraste nada a Dani?"

"No, es para mamá. Arrrgh." Ella pasa una mano por su cabello. "¿Les importaría si pasamos por Sennelier antes de que vallamos a casa?" Sennelier es una hermosa pequeña tienda de artículos de arte, del tipo que me gustaría tener una excusa para comprar las pinturas de oleo y pasteles. Britt y yo fuimos con Rachel el fin de semana pasado. Le compró un nuevo bloc de dibujo a Finn por Hanukkah.

"Wow. Felicitaciones, Santana." Digo. "Ganador del premio a la Peor Novia. Y yo que pensé que Ryder era malo, ¿Vieron lo que paso en calculo?"

"¿Te refieres a cuando Kitty lo atrapó mandándole mensajes sucios a Bree?" pregunta Britt. "Pensé que iba a apuñalarlo en el cuello con su lápiz."

"He estado ocupada." Dice Santana.

La miro. "Solo estaba bromeando."

"Bueno, no tienes que ser una imbécil sobre eso."

"No estaba siendo una imbécil. Ni siquiera estaba siendo una idiota o estúpida, o cualquiera de tus estúpidos insultos británicos—"

"Deja de molestar." Ella agarra la bolsa de las manos de Britt y frunce el ceño hacia mí.

"¡HEY!" Dice Britt. "Es Navidad. Ho-ho-ho. Salas adornadas. Dejen de pelear."

"No estábamos peleando." Decimos al mismo tiempo.

Ella sacude su cabeza. "Vamos, Santana tiene la razón. Vámonos de aquí. Este lugar me da grima."

"Pienso que es bonito." Digo. "Además, prefiero ver cintas que conejos muertos."

"No otra vez." Dice Santana. "Eres tan molesta como Rachel."

Luchamos entre la multitud de Navidad. "¡Puedo ver porque estaba molesta! La forma en que los cuelgan, como si hubieran muerto de hemorragias nasales. Es horrible. Pobre Isis." Todas las tiendas en París, se han superado a sí mismos con escaparates elaborados, y la carnicería no es la excepción. Paso los conejitos muertos cada vez que voy al cine.

"En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta." Dice Santana. "Isis esta perfectamente viva y bien en el sexto piso."

Caminamos a través de las puertas de vidrio hacia la calle. Compradores tropiezan con nosotras, y por un momento, se siente como si estuviera visitando a mi padre en Manhattan. Sin embargo, las farolas, bancos y bulevares conocidos aparecen y la ilusión desaparece. El cielo está gris. Parece como si estuviera a punto de nevar, pero nunca lo hace. Seguimos nuestro camino a través de las multitudes y hacia el metro. El aire es frío, pero no amargo, y teñido con humo de chimeneas.

Santana sigue disputando sobre los conejos. Sé que tampoco le gusta el escaparate, pero por cualquier razón, quiere discutir. Britt está exasperada.

"¿Podrían parar chicas? Están matando mi ánimo navideño."

"Hablando de ánimos matados." Miro deliberadamente a Santana antes de hablarle a Britt. "Todavía quiero montar una de esas ruedas de la fortuna que están a lo largo de los Campos Elíseos. O esa otra grande en la Place de la Concorde, la que tiene las luces bonitas."

Santana me mira.

"Te pediría que vinieras." Le digo. "Pero se cual va a ser tu respuesta."

Es como si le hubiera abofeteado. Oh Dios. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

"Quinn." Dice Britt.

"Lo siento." Veo hacia mis zapatos con horror. "No sé por qué dije eso."

Un hombre con cachetes rojos en frente del supermercado jura ruidosamente. Está vendiendo cestas llenas de ostras con hielo. Sus manos se deben estar congelando, pero cambiaría puesto con él en un segundo. Por favor, Santana. Por favor di algo.

Ella se encoje de hombros, pero es forzado. "Está bien."

"Quinn, ¿Has oído de Puck últimamente?" Pregunta Britt, desesperada por cambiar de tema.

"Si. En realidad, me envió un mensaje anoche." Para ser honestos, por un tiempo pare de pensar en Puck. Pero desde que Santana se ha claramente y definitivamente movido de la foto otra vez, mis pensamientos han vuelto al descanso de Navidad. No he oído mucho de Puck o Mercedes, porque han estado muy ocupados con la banda, y todos hemos estado ocupados con los exámenes finales, así que fue sorprendente (y emocionante) recibir el mensaje de ayer.

"Así que, ¿qué decía?" Pregunta Britt.

Perdón por no haber escrito. Todo está loco con la práctica. Fue gracioso lo de las palomas francesas siendo alimentadas con semillas anticonceptivas. Esos locos parisinos. Deberían ponerlo en la pizza de la escuela aquí, ha habido por lo menos seis embarazos este año. Mercedes dijo que vas a venir a nuestro show. Estoy esperando por eso, Q. Hablamos luego. Puck.

"No mucho. Pero está esperando para verme." Añado.

Britt sonríe. "Debes estar muy emocionada."

Nos asustamos con el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose. Santana ha pateado una botella en el desagüe.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunta Britt a ella.

Pero ella se vuelve hacia mí. "¿Has tenido una oportunidad de leer el libro de poesía que te compre?"

Estoy sorprendida, me toma un momento responder. "Uh, no. No tenemos que leerlo hasta el próximo semestre, ¿Verdad?" Veo a Britt para explicarle. "Me compró el libro de Neruda."

Ella vuelve la cabeza hacia Santana, quien ajusta su cara lejos de su mirada. "Si, bueno. Solo me estaba preguntando. Desde que no lo habías mencionado…"

Ella deja de hablar, desanimada.

Le doy una mirada graciosa y me volteo hacia Britt. Ella está molesta, también, y tengo miedo de que me haya perdido de algo. No, sé que me perdí de algo. Yo balbuceo para cubrir el peculiar silencio. "Estoy tan feliz de ir a casa. Mi vuelo sale a las, como, seis de la mañana este sábado, así que me tengo que parar muy temprano, pero vale la pena. Debo llegar a tiempo para ver a los Penny Dreadfuls. Su show es esa noche." Añado.

La cabeza de Santana se dispara. "¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo?"

"Seis de la mañana." Repito.

"El mío también." Dice. "Mi vuelo de conexión es a través de Atlanta. Apuesto a que estamos en el mismo avión. Deberíamos compartir un taxi."

Algo punza en mi interior. No sé si quiero. Todo es extraño con la pelea y la no-pelea. Estoy buscando una excusa cuando pasamos a un hombre sin hogar con una barba sucia. Está yaciendo enfrente del metro, un cartón alrededor de él para darse calor. Santana busca en sus bolsillos y arroja todos sus euros en la copa del hombre. "Joyeux Noel." Se vuelve a mí. "¿Qué dices? ¿Un taxi?"

Veo hacia el hombre sin hogar antes de responder. Esta maravillado, atónito por la cantidad de dinero en sus manos. La helada capa de mi corazón se agrieta.

"¿A qué hora nos encontramos?"

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	23. Chapter 23

Unos puños tocan mi puerta. Mis ojos se abren de repente, y mi primer pensamientos coherente es: -ai, -as, -a, -ames, -ates, -erent. ¿Por qué estoy soñando con las terminaciones de los verbos en pasado? Estoy exhausta. Tan cansada. Tan dor- ¿QUÉ QUÉ QUÉ? Otra ronda de rápidos golpes me despierta, y busco mi reloj. ¿Quién está tocando mi puerta a las cuatro de la mañana? Espera. ¿Cuatro de la mañana? ¿No se supone que hay algo que tengo qué-?

Oh, no. NO NO NO.

"¿Quinn? Quinn, ¿Estás ahí? He estado esperando en el vestíbulo por quince minutos." Un ruido de golpe, y las maldiciones de Santana. "Y veo tus luces apagadas. Brillante. Podrías haber mencionado que irías sin mí."

Me levanto de un salto de la cama. ¡Me quedé dormida! ¡No puedo creer que me quedé dormida! ¿Cómo paso esto?

Los pasos de Santana suenan alejándose, y su maleta se arrastra pesadamente detrás de ella. Abro mi puerta.

A pesar de que está atenuado a esta hora de la noche, los apliques de cristal en el pasillo me hacen abrir y cerrar los ojos.

Santana se vuelve para enfocar. Está atónita. "¿Quinn?"

"Ayuda." Jadeo. "Ayúdame"

Ella deja caer su maleta y corre hacia mí. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?" Tiro de ella y enciendo la luz. La habitación está iluminada y desordenada en su totalidad. Mi equipaje con sus cremalleras abiertas y la ropa apilada en la parte superior como acróbatas. Artículos de tocador dispersos alrededor de mi fregadero. Sábanas enroscadas en las cuerdas. Y a mí. Tardíamente, recuerdo que no sólo tengo mi loco pelo y la cara manchada de crema de grano, sino que también estoy vistiendo un pijama de Batman.

"No puede ser." Ella esta jubilosa. "¿Te quedaste dormida? ¿Yo te desperté?"

Me dejo caer en el suelo y empiezo a meter mi ropa en la maleta.

"¿No has empacado todavía?"

"¡Lo iba a terminar esta mañana! ¿ME PODRÍAS AYUDAR?" Tiro de la cremallera. Esta atrapada por el símbolo de un palo amarillo, y grito de frustración.

Vamos a perder nuestro vuelo. Vamos a perderlo, y es mi culpa. Y quien sabe cuando sale el próximo vuelo, y vamos a estar atrapadas aquí todo el día, y nunca llegaremos a tiempo para el show de Mercedes y Puck. Y la madre de Santana llorará cuando tenga que ir al hospital sin ella para su primera ronda de radiación interna, porque ella estará atrapada en un aeropuerto en el otro lado del mundo, y TODO. ES. MI. CULPA.

"Está bien, está bien." Ella toma la cremallera y la separa de mis pantalones pijama. Hago un sonido extraño entre un gemido y un grito. La maleta finalmente deja ir, y Santana descansa sus brazos sobre mis hombros para estabilizarlos. "Vístete. Limpia tu cara. Yo me encargo del resto."

Si, una cosa a la vez. Puedo hacer esto. Puedo hacer esto.

¡ARRRGH!

Ella empaca mi ropa. No pienses en ella tocando tu ropa interior. NO pienses en ella tocando tu ropa interior. Agarro mi ropa de viaje (ya acomodada de la noche anterior) y me congelo. "Um."

Santana mira hacia arriba y me ve sosteniendo mis vaqueros. Ella chisporrotea. "Yo voy a, voy a salirme—"

"Voltéate. ¡Solo voltéate no hay tiempo!"

Se vuelve rápidamente, y sus hombros se colocan sobre mi maleta para probar por su postura que difícilmente puede mirar. "Así que, ¿Qué paso?"

"No sé." Otra mirada para asegurarme de que continúa en estado de no mirar, y luego me quito la ropa. Estoy oficial y completamente desnuda en el mismo cuarto con la chica más hermosa que conozco. Gracioso, pero esto no es como lo imaginé.

No. No es gracioso. Cien por ciento exactamente lo opuesto de gracioso.

"Creo que tal vez, posiblemente recuerdo golpear el botón de la alarma." Farfullo para cubrir mi mortificación. "Solo creo que fue el botón de apagado. Pero también tenía la alarma en el celular, así que no se qué paso."

Ropa interior, puesta.

"¿Subiste el volumen otra vez anoche?"

"¿Qué?" Salto en mis vaqueros, un sonido que ella parece determinada a ignorar. Sus orejas están de color rojo manzana.

"Fuiste a ver una película, ¿verdad? ¿No pones tu celular en silencio en el cine?"

Tiene razón. Soy tan estúpida. Si no hubiera ido con Brittany a ver Un Duro Día de Noche, una película de los Beatles que sé que ama, probablemente no habría puesto en silencio mi celular. Estaríamos en un taxi dirigiéndonos al aeropuerto en este momento. "¡El taxi!" Me pongo el suéter sobre mi cabeza y miro hacia arriba para encontrarme parada reflejada en un espejo.

Un espejo al frente de Santana.

"Está todo bien." Dice. "Le dije al conductor que esperara cuando subí aquí. Solo vamos a tener que pagarle un poco más." Su cabeza todavía está hacia abajo. No creo que vio nada. Aclaro mi garganta, y ella mira hacia arriba. Nuestros ojos se encuentran en el espejo, y ella salta.

"¡Dios! Yo no… Quiero decir, no hasta este momento…"

"Genial. Si, bien." Trato de sacudirla mirando hacia otro lado, y ella hace lo mismo. Sus mejillas están flameando. Me dirijo hacia el fregadero y limpio la capa blanca de mi cara mientras ella arroja mi cepillo de dientes, desodorante y maquillaje en mi equipaje, y luego corremos mientras bajamos las escaleras y estamos en el vestíbulo.

Gracias a Dios, el conductor ha esperado, humo de cigarrillo saliendo de su boca y una expresión molesta en su cara. Nos dice cosas con indignación en francés, y Santana dice algo rápidamente en respuesta, y pronto estamos volando a través de las calles de París, zumbando por las luces rojas y lanzándonos entre los carros. Agarro el asiento con terror y cierro mis ojos.

El taxi se detiene y nosotros también. "Estamos aquí. ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunta Santana.

"Si, bien." Miento.

Le paga al conductor, quien se aleja sin contar el dinero. Trato de darle algunos billetes a Santana, pero ella sacude la cabeza y dice que el viaje va por su cuenta. Por primera vez, estoy demasiado asustada que no discuto. No es hasta que hemos corrido hacia la terminal correcta, revisado nuestro equipaje, pasado por seguridad y localizado nuestra puerta que Santana dice. "Así que. Batman, ¿eh?"

Gracioso Santana.

Cruzo mis brazos y me hundo en los asientos de plástico. No tengo humor para esto. Ella toma la silla al lado de mí y pone su brazo relajado en el espaldar de la silla de su otro lado. El hombre al frente de nosotros está concentrado en su laptop, y yo pretendo estar concentrada en su laptop, también. Bueno, la parte de atrás de esta.

Santana tararea en voz baja. Cuando no respondo, dice silenciosamente. "Cascabeles, Batman huele, Robin se fue volando *(*Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin flew away)…"

"Si, bien, lo entendí. Ha ha. Estúpida yo."

"¿Qué? Solo es una canción de navidad." Ella sonríe y continúa más fuerte. "El batimobil perdió una rueda en la autopista M1*(*Batmobile lost a wheel, on the M1 motorway), ¡Hey!"

"Espera." Frunzo el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué qué?"

"La estas cantando mal."

"No, no la estoy cantando mal." Ella se detiene. "¿Cómo la cantas?"

Toco mi abrigo, buscando mi pasaporte. Uf. Todavía está ahí. "Es: Cascabeles, Batman huele, Robin puso un huevo *(*Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg)"

Santana resopla. "¿Puso un huevo? Robin no puso un huevo—"

"El batimobil pierde una rueda, y el Guasón desaparece *(*Batmobile lost a wheel, and the Joker got away)"

Ella me mira por un momento, y luego dice con perfecta convicción. "No."

"Si. Quiero decir, en serio, ¿qué es esa cosa de la autopista?"

"Autopista M1. Conecta a Londres y a Leeds."

Yo sonrío. "Batman es americano. El no toma la autopista M1."

"Cuando es época de fiestas el si la toma."

"¿Quién dijo que Batman tiene tiempo para vacaciones?"

"¿Por qué discutimos sobre Batman?" Se inclina hacia delante. "Nos estas descarrilando del tema real. El hecho de que tu, Quinn Fabray, te quedaste dormida."

"Gracias."

"Tu." Empuja mi pierna con su dedo. "Te quedaste dormida."

Me concentro en el hombre de la laptop otra vez. "Si. Ya mencionaste eso."

Ella muestra una sonrisa torcida y se encoje de hombros, ese movimiento de cuerpo completo que lo convierte de inglesa a francesa. "Hey, lo logramos ¿no? No pasa nada."

Saco un libro de mi mochila, Tu Película Apesta una colección de Robert Ebert de sus favoritas reseñas de malas películas. Una señal hacia ella de que me deje sola. Santana entiende la indirecta. Ella se deja caer y golpea su pie en la fea alfombra azul.

Me siento culpable por ser tan dura. Si no fuera por ella, habría perdido mi vuelo. Los dedos de Santana golpean distraídamente su estómago como si fuera un tambor. Su cabello oscuro está más desordenado de lo normal. Estoy segura de que no se levanto mucho más temprano que yo, pero, como siempre, el estilo despeinado se ve más atractivo en ella. Con una punzada dolorosa, Recuerdo esas otras mañanas juntas. Acción de Gracias. De lo que todavía no hemos hablado.

Una mujer aburrida llama nuestras filas para abordar, primero en francés y luego en inglés. Decido portarme agradablemente y guardo el libro.

"¿Dónde nos vamos a sentar?"

Ella inspecciona su pase de abordo. "Cuarenta y cinco G. ¿Todavía tienes tu pasaporte?"

Siento mi abrigo otra vez. "Lo tengo."

"Bien." Y luego su mano está dentro de mi bolsillo. Mi corazón se acelera, pero ella no se da cuenta. Saca mi pasaporte y lo abre.

ESPERA. ¿POR QUÉ TIENE MI PASAPORTE?

Sus cejas se disparan. Trato de agarrarlo, pero lo sostiene fuera de mi alcance. "¿Por qué tus ojos están cruzados?" Ella ríe. "¿Tuviste una clase de cirugía ocular de la que no sé nada?"

"¡Devuélvemelo!" Otro agarre y fallo, cambio tácticas y en vez de eso voy por su abrigo. Saco su pasaporte.

"¡NO!"

Lo abro y es… Bebé Santana. "Amiga. ¿Qué tan vieja es esta foto?"

Ella me lanza el pasaporte y me arrebata el suyo. "Fue en escuela media."

Antes de que pueda responder, nuestra sección es anunciada. Sostenemos nuestros pasaportes en nuestros pechos y entramos a la fila. La aburrida asistente de vuelo desliza su boleto a través de una máquina que lo rompe, y ella entra. Le doy el mío. "Este embarque es para pasajeros del cuarenta al cincuenta. Por favor siéntese hasta que llame su fila." Me devuelve el boleto, y sus uñas lacadas hacen clic en contra del papel.

"¿Qué? Yo estoy en el cuarenta y cinco—"

Pero no lo estoy. Ahí, impreso en tinta negra, está mi fila. Veintitrés. Se me olvido que no nos sentaríamos juntas, lo que es tonto, porque no es como si hubiéramos hecho nuestras reservaciones juntas. Es una coincidencia que estemos en el mismo vuelo. Santana espera por mí en la pasarela. Me encojo de hombros sin poder hacer nada y sostengo el pase de embarque. "Fila veintitrés."

Su expresión es sorprendida. Ella también se olvidó.

Alguien me gruñe en francés. Un hombre de negocios con impecable pelo negro está tratando de darle su boleto a la azafata. Murmuro mis disculpas y doy un paso al costado. Los hombros de Santana se hunden. Se despide y desaparece alrededor de la esquina.

¿Por qué no nos podemos sentar juntas? ¿Cuál es el punto de la reservación de asientos de todas formas? La mujer aburrida llama a mi sección, y pienso en cosas horribles sobre ella mientras desliza mi boleto a través de su máquina. Por lo menos tengo un asiento en la ventana. El centro y el pasillo están ocupados por mas hombres de negocios. Estoy buscando mi libro otra vez (va a ser un largo vuelo) cuando un cortés acento inglés le habla al hombre a mi lado.

"Perdóneme, pero me preguntaba si no le importaría cambiar asientos. Verá, esa es mi novia, y está embarazada. Y desde que se pone un poco mareada en los aviones, pensé que tal vez necesite a alguien que le sostenga el cabello mientras… Bueno…" Santana sostiene la bolsa de vomitar y la agita. El papel se arruga de forma dramática. El hombre salta del asiento mientras mi cara flamea. ¿Su novia embarazada?

"Gracias. Estaba en el cuarenta y cinco G." Ella se desliza en el asiento vacante y espera a que el hombre desaparezca antes de hablar otra vez. El chico del otro lado nos ve con horror, pero a Santana no le importa. "Me pusieron al lado de esta horrible pareja con camisas Hawaianas combinadas. No hay ninguna razón para sufrir este vuelo sola cuando lo podemos sufrir juntas."

"Eso es halagador, gracias." Pero río, y se ve satisfecha, hasta el despegue, cuando agarra el brazo de la silla y se vuelve de un color inquietantemente similar a la tarta de limón. La distraigo con una historia sobre la vez que me rompí el brazo actuando como Peter Pan. Resultó que para volar se necesitaba más que tener pensamientos felices y saltar por una ventana. Santana se relaja una vez que estamos encima de las nubes.

El tiempo pasa rápidamente para ser un vuelo de ocho horas.

No hablamos sobre lo que nos espera en el otro lado del océano. No de su madre. No de Puck.

En vez de eso, vemos el SkyMall. Jugamos el juego de si-tuvieras quecomprar- una-cosa-de-cada-pagina. Ella se ríe cuando escojo la tostadora de perros calientes, y me burlo de ella sobre el espejo empañado de la ducha y el crucigrama más grande del mundo.

"Al menos son prácticos." Dice.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con un crucigrama gigante? Oh, lo siento, Quinn. No puedo ir al cine esta noche. Estoy trabajando en el Canto de Pájaro de Noruega."

"Al menos no estoy eligiendo una gran roca de plástico para ocultar mensajes feos que me pueden resultar útiles. ¿Te das cuenta de que no tiene césped?"

"Puedo ocultar otras cosas. Como… pruebas reprobadas de francés. O un equipo ilegal brillante." Ella se dobla con esa maravillosa risa, y yo sonrío. "¿Pero qué vas a hacer con un flotador para piscina?"

"Usarlo en la bañera." Ella se seca una lágrima de la mejilla. "Ooo, ¡mira! Una estatua para el jardín del Monte Rushmore. Justo lo que necesitabas, Quinn. ¡Y solo cuarenta dólares! ¡Una ganga!"

Nos quedamos perplejas en la página de accesorios para golf, así que empezamos a dibujar fotos groseras de las otras personas en el avión, seguido por fotos groseras del chico Euro Disney. Sus ojos destellan mientras dibuja al hombre cayendo de las escaleras en espiral del Panteón.

Hay mucha sangre. Y orejas de Mickey Mouse.

Después de algunas horas, ella se duerme. Su cabeza se hunde en mi hombro. No me atrevo a moverme. El sol está saliendo, y el cielo es de color rosado y naranja, y me hace pensar en un sorbete. Huelo su cabello. Nada extraño.

Simplemente esta… ahí.

Se debió de levantar más temprano de lo que pensé, porque huele a ducha. Limpia. Saludable. Mmm, Yo duermo en un sueño pacífico, y lo próximo que sé, la voz del capitán chisporroteando por el avión. Llegamos.

Estoy en casa.

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


	24. Chapter 24

Estoy nerviosa. Es como la banda electrónica de Chuck E. Cheese está lanzando un Jamboree en mi estómago. Siempre he odiado Chuck E. Cheese. ¿Por qué pienso sobre Chuck E. Cheese? No sé por qué estoy nerviosa. Simplemente voy a ver a mi mamá otra vez.

Y a Beth. ¡Y a Mercedes! Mercedes dijo que iba a venir.

El vuelo de conexión de Santana hacia San Francisco no despega si no dentro de tres horas, abordamos el tren que corre entre las terminales, y ella me dirige a la zona de llegadas. Hemos estado calladas desde que nos bajamos del avión. Supongo que estamos cansadas. Llegamos al punto de seguridad, y ella no puede ir más lejos. Estúpidas regulaciones de la ATS. Desearía poder presentarle a mi familia. La banda de Chuck E. Cheese patea a un nivel superior, lo que es raro, porque no estoy nerviosa por dejarlo. La veré otra vez en dos semanas.

"Bien, Banana. Supongo que este es un adiós." Ella agarra las correas de su mochila y yo hago lo mismo.

Este es el momento en el que nos deberíamos abrazar. Por alguna razón, no puedo hacerlo.

"Dile hola a tu mamá de mi parte. Quiero decir, sé que no la conozco. Simplemente suena bastante agradable. Y espero que esté bien."

Su sonrisa se suaviza. "Gracias. Le diré."

"¿Me vas a llamar?"

"Si, lo que sea. Estarás tan ocupada con Mercedes y el otro chico que olvidarás todo sobre tu compañera inglesa, Santana."

"¡Ha! ¡Así que eres inglesa!" Le golpeo en el estómago.

Ella agarra mi mano y luchamos, riendo. "Reclamo… no… nacionalidad."

Me libero. "Lo que sea, te atrapé. ¡Ow!" Un hombre con cabello negro y lentes de sol golpea mis piernas con su maleta.

"¡Hey, tu! ¡Discúlpate!" Dice Santana, pero el tipo ya está muy lejos como para oír.

Froto mis espinillas. "Está bien, estamos en todo el camino. Debería irme."

Tiempo de abrazarnos otra vez. ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo? Finalmente, me acerco y pongo mis brazos a su alrededor. Ella está tiesa, y es incómodo, especialmente con nuestras mochilas entre nosotras. Huelo su cabello. Oh cielos.

Nos alejamos. "Diviértete en el show de esta noche." Dice.

"Lo haré. Ten un bueno vuelo."

"Gracias." Muerde su uña del pulgar, y luego estoy en seguridad y rodando por la escalera mecánica. Veo hacia atrás por última vez. Santana está saltando arriba y abajo, moviendo su mano. Me echo a reír, y su cara se ilumina. La escalera se desliza hacia abajo.

Ya no la puedo ver.

Trago duro y me vuelvo. Y luego, ahí están. Mamá tiene una sonrisa gigante, y Beth esta saltando y moviendo su mano, como Santana.

"Al último momento Mercedes dijo que lo sentía." Mamá paga a una mujer de mal humor en el peaje de aparcamiento del aeropuerto. "Tenía practica para el show."

"Cierto. Porque no es como si no nos hubiéramos visto en cuatro meses."

"Mer es una ESTRELLA DE ROCK." Dice Beth desde el asiento trasero. Su voz está llena de adoración.

"¿Ah sí?"

"Dijo que su banda iba estar en MTV algún día, pero no en el aburrido, uno de esos geniales que solo puedes tener con el paquete especial de cable."

Me volteo. Mi hermana se ve extrañamente presumida. "¿Y cómo sabes sobre los paquetes especiales de cable?"

Beth balancea sus piernas. Una de sus pecosas rodillas está cubierta con curitas de Star Wars. Como, siete u ocho de ellas. "Duh. Mer me dijo."

"Ah. Ya veo."

"También me habló sobre las mantis religiosas. Como la mantis hembra come la cabeza de la mantis varón. Y también me habló sobre Jack el Destripador y la NASA, y me enseño cómo hacer macarrones con queso. Del buen tipo, con el paquete de queso blando."

"¿Algo más?"

"Muchas cosas más." Hay un borde en eso. Una amenaza.

"Oh. Hey, tengo algo para ti." Abro la cremallera de mi mochila y saco una caja de plástico. Es una figura original del Hombre de Arena de Star Wars. La compra por eBay terminó con mi dinero para comida por una semana, pero valió la pena. Ella en verdad quiere esto. Lo estaba guardando para más tarde, pero claramente lo tengo que persuadir para que esté de nuevo de mi lado.

Sostengo el paquete. La pequeña figura enojada ve hacia el asiento trasero.

"¡Feliz Navidad adelantada!"

Beth cruza sus brazos. "Ya tengo ese. Mer me lo compró."

"¡Beth! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre agradecer a las personas? Dile gracias a tu hermana. Debió de pasar por muchos problemas para obtener eso."

"Está bien." Murmuro, colocando el juguete de vuelta a mi bolso. Es sorprendente como una niña de siete años me puede hacer sentir.

"Ella solo te extrañó, eso es todo. Ha hablado sobre ti sin parar. Simplemente no sabe cómo expresarlo ahora que estas aquí. ¡Beth! ¡Para de patear mi asiento! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre patear mi asiento mientras conduzco?"

Beth frunce el ceño. "¿Podemos ir a McDonald´s?"

Mamá me mira. "¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te alimentaron en el avión?"

"Puedo comer."

Tiramos de la interestatal y conducimos a través de la unidad. No están sirviendo el almuerzo todavía, y a Beth le da un ataque. Decidimos pedir papitas fritas. Mamá y Beth consiguen una Coca-Cola, y yo ordeno un café. "¿Ahora bebes café?" Mamá me lo da, sorprendida.

Me encojo de hombros. "Todos en la escuela toman café."

"Bueno, espero que estés tomando leche, también."

"¿Cómo Beth está tomando leche en este momento?"

Mamá sonríe. "Es una ocasión especial. Su hermana mayor está en casa para Navidad." Ella señala la bandera canadiense de mi mochila. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Mi amiga Santana lo compró para mí. Así no me sentiría fuera de lugar."

Mi mamá levanta sus cejas mientras vuelve al camino. "¿Hay muchos canadienses en París?"

Mi cara se enciende. "Solo me sentí, tu sabes, estúpida por un tiempo. Como uno de esos turistas americanos con las zapatillas blancas y las cámaras alrededor de sus cuellos, así que la compró para mí, para que no me sintiera… avergonzada. Americana."

"Ser americana no es algo de lo que estar avergonzada." Dice.

"Si, mamá, lo sé. Solo quería decir… Olvídalo."

"¿Es esta chica inglesa con el padre francés?"

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?" Estoy enojada. No me gusta lo que está implicando. "Además, es americana. Nació aquí. Su madre vive en San Francisco. Nos sentamos juntas en el avión."

Nos detenemos en una luz roja. Mamá me ve. "Te gusta."

"OH DIOS, MAMÁ."

"Te gusta, te gusta esta chica."

"Es solo una amiga. Tiene novia."

"Quinn tiene una novia." Canta Beth.

"¡No tengo novia!"

"¡QUINN TIENE UNA NOOOVIA!"

Tomo un sorbo de café y me ahogo. Es repugnante. Es lodoso. No, es peor que lodoso, por lo menos el lodo es orgánico. Beth sigue acosándome. Mamá está buscando alrededor y agarra sus piernas, que están golpeando su asiento otra vez. Ella me ve haciendo una mueca a mi bebida.

"Un semestre en Francia, y de repente eres la señorita sofisticada. Tu papá va a estar emocionado."

¡Como si fuera mi elección! ¡Como si pedí ser enviada a París! Y ¿cómo se atreve a mencionar a papá?

"¡QUIIIIIIN TIENE UNA NOOOVIA!"

Nos fundimos de nuevo en la carretera interestatal. Es hora en punto, y el tráfico de Atlanta ha dejado de moverse. El coche de detrás de nosotras nos sacude con sus golpes bajos. El coche de al frente expulsa una nube de humo directamente a nuestras rejillas de ventilación.

Dos semanas. Solo dos semanas más.

* * *

Ni Glee, ni el libro "Un beso en París" me pertenecen.


End file.
